Secrets Between Brothers
by Touda
Summary: Keisuke battles himself in a mental feud, unsure of his feelings for his brother. Will he be content with the simple glances and smiles he already received or will it slowly drive him to the breaking point? Yaoi, incest.
1. Chapter 1

First off, I don't own any of these characters, nor do I profit from their naughtiness. I do however, own the rights to Ryosuke's dreams, the entirety of their dirty, perverted soulessness.

No warnings, although I do use references up to Episode 22 of Fourth Stage so if you haven't seen that far…please beware? Um..yeah and the whole incest thing. I still find no fault in brothers boinking. It's healthy, it's safe and it's keeping Keisuke from hunting poor Takumi down. That boy doesn't need anyone else clawing at his back trying to push him around. –grins- Enjoy the Takahashi-cest-ness…

Feedback: Not absolutely necessary, but I do favour comments, regardless of how innate or unimportant they may be.

There were few things Keisuke loved more than driving. A lengthy sex session that left him satisfied. A cigarette afterwards. Maybe a good, hot shower that relaxed his tense back muscles. His brother. Of course if they were all included in one situation, it made the deal even sweeter. Of course, he'd never tell the elder Takahashi that, but it was a thought that ran through Keisuke's mind constantly, like a festering little sore that he couldn't rid himself of.

It had been a longer night than he had planned for, the newest additions to his car's look having been added that afternoon and he was dying to take it for a spin, patiently sitting through Project D's meeting and waiting for Takumi to ask his predictable questions, his hands raised above and behind his head, tightly clasped to keep himself from fidgeting. The young 86 driver waved noncommittally and headed back to his car, quickly revving the engine and blowing out of the gallery parking lot, leaving nothing behind except the echoing sound of the small racing engine as he tore down the mountain pass. Keisuke couldn't have been happier to finally be alone with his car, easily slipping into the driver's seat and waving through the windshield as the rest of the crew left, his hands lovingly caressing the steering wheel as he started it up, the low purr of the bright rotary vibrating right to his very core.

The new adjustments and add-ons Fumihiro had put into it were a godsend, the front clip keeping him low to the ground and perfectly in sync with the road surface, the new spoiler, although slightly gawdy to look at, working its magic and seemingly giving him more control over the back end. He threw the wheel to the left and drifted hard around the C-21 corner, eyeing his line and easily completing the maneuver without so much as an inch of countersteer, his movements fluid and calculated as if he had thought about them before going through with them. The rest of Akagi went by without incident, the much loved FD rumbling its way through the streets of Takasaki as its driver made his way back home, unsure of how late he was arriving back but assuming it was long after his brother, since the white FC's engine was no longer ticking and the hood was cool when he grazed his fingertips across it.

He gave a small snort and walked to the inside door, flicking the switch for the garage door, watching it lower halfway before stepping inside and toeing his shoes off, leaning against the wall and being as lazy as possible, now quite tired from his drive and unable to care about anything other than his warm, cozy bed. He stifled a yawn with the back of his hand and stepped quietly past the downstairs livingroom, peeking inside to see if anyone was there. /Of course not/ He told himself. /Too-san and Kaa-san would've been in bed for hours now and Aniki has that exam tomorrow. Just shower and get to bed/

He nodded to noone in particular and made his noisy way upstairs, hesitating before each step creaked underfoot, suddenly angry with himself for not being more quiet. His parents knew that he and his brother stayed out late on the mountain but they hated when he came home only to make noise, the last step echoing in the dark hall. He chuffed indignantly and stormed to his room, passing Ryosuke's and right away noticing that his light was on, the tiny sliver peeking out from underneath the elegantly decorated glass door. It excited him to see that the elder Takahashi was still awake, the promise of a conversation /or possibly more/ looming in his head.

He chose not to knock and headed back on his original course, closing his door behind himself and quickly undressing, tossing all of his clothes except his outer shirt into the hamper, the shirt folded neatly and placed on the tall pile forming beside his closet. /Damned if I'm gonna put them away. I'll only wear them anyway/ Keisuke yawned again and gave a languid stretch before scratching below his sternum and scrunching his face up in slight pleasure. He suddenly felt too lazy to shower but silently remembered a conversation he had with Ryosuke one morning, the two days after his car had been taken out of commission by the oil incident.

"Keisuke, wake up. You're going to be late for the meeting. Keisuke?" Ryosuke knocked a bit more loudly on the younger driver's door before opening it and peeking inside, wrinkling his nose as he took in the obvious destruction. "Keisuke! Get up now!"

The younger brother rolled onto his stomach and peeked up from beneath the blankets, his bangs hanging lifelessly over his forehead and eyes barely specks in a pasty looking face.

"Hai, Aniki. I'm awake. Whaddya want?" He smacked his lips and grimaced, tasting cigarettes and remembering that he hadn't brushed his teeth the night before.

Come to think of it, he couldn't remember bathing either. He lifted himself a bit to peer over at his alarm clock, squinting and staring in disbelief.

"It's only…whoa. Noon? Ugh…no more gaming all night anymore for me..

Ryosuke only rolled his eyes and opened the door a bit further, stepping inside and gingerly walking around the clutter to the window, quickly lifting it open to air the room out, his nose picking up cigarette smoke, sweat and stale nacho chips. Only Keisuke could live in such conditions and not seem to notice it.

"I think you should get up and shower. It's by sheer force of will that I can walk in here at all without gagging. Honestly, it's been two days. Get yourself together before you turn into some hermit." He unceremoniously snatched the boy's blankets and tore them off of the mostly nude body, smirking at the startled yelp the blond gave.

"Aniki!"

The bathroom was large, one of three in the Takahashi household, connecting to both Keisuke and Ryosuke's bedrooms, the matching doors on opposite walls to accommodate the wide shower and whirlpool tub, both of which Keisuke enjoyed thoroughly. He closed his door and set about starting the shower, noticing that Ryosuke's door was slightly ajar and tugging it closed but not locking it, in case the elder man had to use the toilet or something equally mundane.

The water was hot immediately and the FD driver stepped in, tugging the glass door closed and easing himself under the spray, hissing out loud as the heated liquid seared into his chest and belly, coursing hot down his legs and curling around his toes, burning them as they had become cold on the bathroom's tiled floor. He idly sorted through the various products the two boys had collected, finding his shampoo and dipping his head into the water to thoroughly soak it, closing his eyes as he squirted the rose scented concoction into his hand, massaging vigorously as he propped the bottle back up and worked hard to get the day's grime out.

He rinsed his hands and let the suds sit atop his head as he popped open the little shower box that held his favourite soap, lemon and lime scented to wake him up when he needed it, the box being Ryosuke's idea when his sandalwood soap started to smell like citrus rinds. He sniffed it as he always did and gave a low sigh, enjoying the smell and right away bathing in it, the room quickly smelling like a juice factory. He held the soap in his left hand as he turned under the spray to rinse, the right hand rubbing along his body to rid himself of the tickling lather, his head tilted back to completely rinse the shampoo as well, making one long go of it and standing as sparkling clean as he usually did.

On a whim, Keisuke stared down at the soap in his hand and then stood on his toes to peek over the shower door, noticing that he was indeed still alone, both hands now working the soap viciously as he worked up a hearty lather and replaced the slimmer bar into its box, fumbling slightly with the soapy object before leaning against the back wall and spreading his legs a bit, both hands migrating without delay to his cock, its limp appearance quickly changing as he stroked himself with loving, soapy strides.

It wasn't uncommon for him to masturbate in the shower but he hardly did it when his family was home, the harmonics in the room far too good as his voice carried easily, trying vainly to keep himself from vocalizing anything beyond light grunts which disappeared under the normal shower noise. He thumbed the head firmly and leaned more heavily against the wall, resting his head back as well as he closed his eyes, trying to come up with an image that would bring him off more quickly, only managing one idea, one that both intrigued him and worried him somewhat.

Keisuke let the image linger as he worked feverishly on his arousal, his pants becoming slightly more pronounced as the fantasy continued, his tongue snaking out for a brief second to lick at his oddly dry lips as he moaned loud enough for it to echo back, his eyes flashing open and hips snapping as his last thought brought him over the edge, thick gobs of come spurting from him and coating his hand, dribbling down with the aid of the water to travel down his legs and disappear down the drain, all evidence gone once he found the strength to stand up straight and wash off, his breath evening out but still quite laboured. He sighed softly to himself and flicked the water off, wringing out his hair and shaking some of the excess water off before opening the door and blindly reaching around the stall for the towel rack, snatching up a fluffy white one and stepping out onto the bathmat.

He draped the towel over his head and rubbed hard, fluffing the blond strands and wiping at his ears, face and neck, oblivious to his audience before he lowered the material and headed for his lower regions, towel in tow, wanting to dry quickly, brush his teeth and be in bed before the sun came up. He had his back to Ryosuke's door and didn't notice the elder man leaning against it, arms crossed over his chest and eyes watching every move Keisuke made. He smirked slightly and cleared his throat, immediately garnering the younger man's attention, in all its fluffy, blushing, nude glory.

"A..Aniki!"

A/N: …..this will continue shortly. I loathe people who don't update and this is too juicy to not update. Besides…I have plans for these two beauties. –grins-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! If I did, I wouldn't be wasting my time writing about Takahashicest. I'd be living it people! X3

"A..Aniki!"

Keisuke could hardly believe his eyes as he stared at the elder Takahashi, the slim form resting so comfortably against the door, his dark eyes alight with a mischief the blond couldn't remember seeing before. He felt a deep seated shiver course through his body, lingering at the base of his spine before he broke out in gooseflesh, tugging his towel up to cover his obvious nudity.

"What are you doing in here? I thought I could shower in peace for fuck's sake!" He grumbled and huddled pathetically behind the fluffy material, unsure of what to do next, simply because movement involved either finishing and revealing his body again or standing there with a stupid smile on his face, blushing like a fool. "You have the worst timing, as usual."

Ryosuke could only chuckle quietly, his eyes never leaving the young driver, the look on his face unnerving to Keisuke who shifted uncomfortably, obviously irritated to have been interrupted.

"There's no need for you to swear at me, Keisuke. We've shared this bathroom since we were children. What makes tonight any different?" He pushed himself up from his leaning position and turned his back, remaining in the bathroom but giving Keisuke the privacy he so desperately needed. "Go ahead and dry off if you're going to just stand there and pout at me."

The FD driver angrily stuck his tongue out at the back of Ryosuke's head, stifling the need to tell him where to go in favour of drying sufficiently enough to keep his sheets dry, his hair quickly drying in its frizzed, windblown state. He chuffed indignantly and ran both hands through it before hanging the towel back up and snatching up a pair of shorts he kept for lounging after a shower, the light terrycloth material immensely cozy against his skin.

"Ok Aniki, give. Why were you spying on me while I was in the shower? You couldn't have been standing there long because I even_ looked_ before continuing. I remember all too well how you used to sneak up on me when I was sure I was alone." He crossed his arms over his own chest and mimicked perfectly Ryosuke's content stance, leaning his ass back against the vanity counter, purposely making fun of him. "And…how long _were_ you standing there anyway?"

The genius FC driver chortled to himself and walked over to the other, unwinding his arms and smoothly slipping them around Keisuke's waist, closing the distance between them so that none remained, his clothed, albeit quite wrinkled, body pressing against his brother's warm and intoxicating form.

"Long enough to listen and enjoy." His eyes smiled as he stared into Keisuke's dark orbs, his hands uncrossed behind the younger man's back so he could palm the scantily clad bottom, the scent of roses and citrus strong in his nose, making him both lightheaded with pleasure and giving him a headache, a minute pain he was certain he could handle considering the situation.

There was no struggle from the snarky younger sibling, his eyes wide as he stared unblinking at his brother, absolutely sure that he had been neglecting himself and his sleep. /What's he doing! I don't think I've even seen him look at anyone this way before, let alone be seductive enough with it to turn me o… / Keisuke cut off his current thought with some reluctance, not wanting to seem aroused in front of his idol, not to mention seeming utterly stupid for even thinking about a relationship with the elder man. He swallowed audibly and brought both hands up to rest on Ryosuke's shoulders, fisting in the light formal wear, the button up shirt wrinkling under the pressure. Keisuke seriously doubted his own sanity, feeling much like the crumpled shirt.

"Aniki? What are you doing?" He asked once sure that his voice wouldn't crack with adolescent nervousness.

"Just enjoying your company, Keisuke. Why? Does it bother you?"

The younger Takahashi shook his head and blinked somewhat innocently, having secretly dreamt about this moment for years.

"Iie, it's just…wrong I guess. I mean…we're brothers."

Ryosuke laughed out loud this time, a sound that would shock any number of the Project D members, their ears still virgin to the FC driver's laughter.

"Then consider me corrupt. I'm unable to see fault in it."

The raven haired racing specialist smirked then, dipping his head forward and immediately suckling at Keisuke's left earlobe, holding him as close as he possibly could, breathing heavily and giving the bit of flesh a gentle nip every now and then, releasing it with a quiet pop and moving to look the blond back in the eye.

"There are few things I enjoy as much as I enjoy you, Keisuke. Remember that. Not even driving thrills me as much as seeing you in a state like this, so easily subdued and panting from such a simple act."

He lowered his eyelids slightly and pulled his hips back and away from Keisuke's lower body, his right hand slipping between them to softly cup the hidden area, gaining a grunt and a buck of the slim hips, his mouth pulled into a wry little smile. Had he truly gone too far this time? Seducing his little brother and going about it shamelessly? He inwardly shrugged and fell to his knees, settling comfortably before tugging the warm shorts down around Keisuke's ankles.

The younger man's cock was so unlike his own, its lilt tipping it off to the right hand side instead of the left, the shaft slightly thicker in the middle instead of at the base, the blond's balls gently nudged up against his body instead of holding their own in a neverending freefall. Ryosuke idly licked his lips and scooped his left hand up underneath the warm package, holding the small globes carefully as his right hand wrapped around the width of Keisuke's cock, giving it a firm squeeze before stroking him slowly, eyeing the foreskin as it smoothed over the head and slid back again, a sensuous display if ever he saw one.

Unable to keep himself from watching, the blond street racer lowered his head and stared blankly at his brother's ministrations, grimacing and giving a sharp grunt as he was squeezed, absolutely sure that he had either drowned in the shower or had accidentally thrown his car over the last barricade before finishing Akagi, his hips unconsciously bucking forward into the tight, warm grip.

Ryosuke was having inheritantly more fun than his brother, feeling how well Keisuke's cock fit into his hand, using the skills he worked on himself on the younger Takahashi, even leaning forward and flicking his tongue across the slitted opening, laving the sensitive, reddened head with broad swipes of his tongue. Absentmindedly, Keisuke lifted his hands from the counter and threaded them in his brother's hair, not forcing anything out of him, nor being too rough as he held him tightly, needing that security of being in control even in a situation like this.

"Aniki…you…why are you doing this?" He swallowed again and let his eyes drift closed, following that with a deeply rumbling purr as the elder man slipped the entire length of the FD driver into his mouth, suckling right to the bottom and removing his hand from the boy's balls to hold his hips still, not wanting to be choked if he could help it. He backed off after a minute of silence broken only by Keisuke's deep moans, the shower even refusing to drip and spoil the mood for them, licking firmly with his tongue up the underside of the warm flesh, once again taking it in his hand to stroke as he looked up the expanse of Keisuke's abdomen and chest, keeping his mouth close to the tasty treat, spying a half open mouth and tightly closed eyes, his forehead relaxed but body incredibly tense. It was inevitable that the young driver would come, his arousal throbbing powerfully in Ryosuke's hand before he gave a strangled shout, the sound thankfully not leaving the room, his body finally releasing again, a smaller amount than what had happened in the shower, but enough to give Ryosuke a good mouthful. He swallowed and licked his lips again, savouring the taste.

"It's important for you to relax, Keisuke. The more tension you build up at home, the less perfect your performance on the street becomes." He leaned forward again and pressed a light kiss to the cock's slowly leaking tip, lapping up whatever he had missed with one quick slurp of his tongue. "I can't have you frustrated and in sexual turmoil while trying to concentrate on the uphill. It's a technique the best drivers use, although normally with their wives or girlfriends."

He chuckled and stood, running a hand through his hair before opening the door to his bedroom, looking back only to grin awkwardly at his seemingly startled brother, well aware that the boy would now be both curious and clingy, the way he got when Ryosuke had saved him from various perils as a child.

"You might want to get into bed and sleep some, Keisuke. It's almost dawn. And Kaa-san has plans for you. Something about your room being a sty and hiding the FD's keys? I suggest barricading your door or cleaning it now. She's merciless when it comes to threats."

He slipped through the doorway and closed it behind him, the latch catching and making Keisuke jump slightly, realizing that the elder man had just locked him out of his room. He stuck his tongue out this time, the chance for retaliation past and guilelessly brushed his teeth, setting the room back in order before heading back to his bedroom and hunkering down for the night, ignoring Ryosuke's warning. / Yeah..like I'm gonna clean up in here. I can barely keep my eyes open…. / He was snoring in less than a minute after pulling the covers up to his chin, one arm draped above him on the pillow while the other was stuck under the blankets, coddled against his chest.

There was barely a chance for a true sleep before his alarm went off, Keisuke's left hand snaking out from the covers to slam down on the poor black box, its shrill beeping cut off violently with a grunt from the arm's owner. He peeked an eye out from the corner of the sheets and stared at the glaring red numbers, making a dirty face before tossing the covers back and sitting up, heaving himself to the edge of the bed with a groan.

"Fuck I hate mornings…why do they always have to come so early in the day?" He stretched languidly, his toes curling from the intensity of it, even gaining himself a rewarding snap as his spine flicked back to where it was supposed to be. His wan smile was soon obliterated by loud knocking on his bedroom door, certainly that of his father because it was a soft but commanding voice on the other side, his eyes drifting to the pastel painted obstruction before it slowly opened, the dark haired head of the eldest Takahashi male poking around it.

"Keisuke? Your mother's gone shopping for an hour or so, so you've got a chance to clean up in here alright? I made sure to tell Ryosuke so you'd know ahead of time." He smiled warmly and closed the door as he went on his merry way, more than likely to the hospital where he did rounds on Saturday mornings. With a groan, Keisuke stood and rummaged through his clean clothes, picking out an ensemble in blue this time, his outer shirt the same one as the day before, the blue and red plaid easily going with either outfit.

He dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast of some kind, seeing his father as he donned his shoes and picked up his keys, the luxury car roaring to life and pulling respectfully out of the driveway, the most important Takahashi gone again for an entire day. The smell of coffee drew Keisuke to the kitchen where he found Ryosuke engrossed in the morning paper, the philosophy section open before him and a steaming cup of black coffee to his right, his clothes immaculate as usual, even though they were what the FC driver called grubbies, a pair of crisp jeans and a plain t-shirt. Keisuke poured himself a mug of the stroing smelling brew and sipped at it carefully, making a face as it burned his tongue, easily settling himself into the chair across from his elder brother.

"Oi, Aniki. Do we have a meeting tonight or is it a free night? Because Kenta and I were thinking of heading to Saitama to check out that new nightclub that opened last week." He watched his brother carefully for any sort of reaction but got none. Slightly irritated, he tried again.

"Oi! Ryosuke! What do we have planned for tonight?"

Ryosuke snapped out of his interest induced haze and blinked at his younger sibling, smiling slightly as he folded the paper and polished off his coffee.

"We have plans, yes. Fumihiro is taking over tonight's meeting but you and I won't be attending."

He stood and leaned over the blond driver, nearly nose to nose with one hand on the arm of Keisuke's chair and the other on the tabletop.

"I haven't finished teaching you the rest of the relaxation techniques yet. Do what you want for the day but by seven o'clock, be home."

It was an order not a suggestion, Keisuke stupidly nodding before Ryosuke straightened up and left the room, placing his cup in the sink and heading back upstairs, his bedroom door closing quietly and the telltale sounds of typing floating down to the kitchen. Keisuke sat dumbfounded and stared at the folded newspaper, uncertain as to what had just happened.

"N..not finished? What the hell's going on?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! There would be no other fics besides my own if I did, simply because I'd be writing the real life escapades between myself and the beautiful brothers. So nyeah! X3

"N..not finished? What the hell's going on?"

Keisuke finally stood up and looked around the room, absolutely dumbfounded but also intensely curious about his brother's odd behaviour, the man's typing irritating the blond driver as he listened to it. For a few briefs seconds it coincided with the ticking of the wall clock that hung between their bedrooms, slowly driving Keisuke into a fit. He chuffed again and whirled towards the inside garage door, slipping his shoes on and digging in his pocket for his keys, the placement of them and his wallet an automatic thing after so many years of bolting on a whim.

His car shone in the bright light of the garage's overhead lamp, its yellow a distinct shade against the pale backdrop of the white FC beside it, his hands itching to hold the steering wheel as he walked past the older car, his fingers once again caressing its slightly pock marked hood. It didn't even dawn on him that it might have been an unconscious thing for him to do, the car being an extension of Ryosuke's body after all. He pulled the FD's door open and slid silently inside, jabbing the garage door button violently and waited patiently as it rolled up, adjusting his mirror even though it was in the perfect position already, idly digging through his console for the stack of CD's he kept handy. Finding one he enjoyed he popped it in the system, the car's interior immediately blasted with a deep rumble of euro beat. He smiled and slipped the key into the ignition, turning the bright beast on and shifting into reverse, his hands and feet moving as if willed by an outside force.

The car backed out worry free onto the black top roadway, Keisuke immediately throwing it into first gear as he tore off, what little gravel his driveway had brought onto the road spewing up in a heavy cloud, he and his car gone long before the next driver came up the street, unaware that they had missed seeing a brilliantly pulled off peel out.

The sights in Takasaki city, what few there were, whipped past as Keisuke drove into the downtown core, passing the local supermarket and right away noticing his mother's car in the lot, silently snickering to himself as he drove past, knowing that his room was still an absolute mess but he had the FD's keys in his possession, the threat of a lost set fading as quickly as the town as he headed for the open highway. It couldn't hurt to drive Akagi a bit more, even if it was during the day. He favoured a slower, more refined pace in place of a crash, should he round the wrong corner and come face to face with a van filled with a laughing foreign family, visitors to the mountain's heights and welcome centre.

It took a mere eight minutes for him to make it to the top, slowly easing the yellow machine into a spot in Project D's preferred gallery parking lot. He exited without flourish as there were no opponents to intimidate and shuffled to the centre for a drink, the noisy machine spouting out a can of coffee, his body still on a caffeine low as he slowly remembered leaving his half empty cup steaming on the kitchen table. He walked back to the edge of the lot and leaned on the railing, taking in the higher sights of his hometown. He would have been content to stand there and ponder for the rest of the day, had his ears not picked up on the high whine of a familiar engine coming into the area, giving a quick turn of his body only to rest his ass against the barricade and cross his legs at the ankles.

He stared down the hood of the orange S14, sighing to himself as he realized he hadn't even called Kenta yet to tell him they wouldn't be going to Saitama that night, his unoccupied hand lifting in a welcoming wave as the other blond driver slowly got out and walked over. His step was unusually chipper and Keisuke suspected something was up, waiting patiently for the other to get his own coffee.

"I suppose I should've expected to see you here, Keisuke-san. I was just out trying to keep myself busy until tonight.."

The younger driver trailed off as he saw the slightly dazed look on Keisuke's face, stepping a bit closer and clutching the can tightly in his fist.

"Keisuke-san? Are you ok? You look kinda tired."

"I'm fine, Kenta. Just thinking about tonight. Aniki said he has plans for us and I can't go out. Fumihiro's running the meeting so if you wanna go to that, you can. I know Fujiwara will be there so you'll have someone to talk to anyway."

He sipped his coffee and let his eyes close, still feeling as sleepy as he had right after he woke up.

Kenta could only stare with a look of shock normally reserved for people recently told that they had some debilitating disease, the hand holding his coffee lowering until the brown liquid slurped out of the hole and dribbled to the ground. It was a terrible thing for him to find out but the two drivers had been friends long enough that he didn't think Keisuke was purposely brushing him off.

"H..hai. I guess we could try again next week or something. I mean, the club's in the worst part of Saitama. Who knows what kinda trash we'd be dancing with."

Keisuke flicked his eyes back open and nodded, tipping his head back and finishing off the strong brew before tossing the can over Kenta's shoulder, the small item noisily clanging off the sides of the steel garbage can. He didn't like to lie to the devoted young driver but he doubted that Kenta would be excited to hear that he'd been successfully seduced by his older brother.

"I guess he thinks it's important or he wouldn't ruin my plans. Plus he's blowing off a meeting so it's gotta be something good. Maybe he got word on the new course we're headed for. Anyway, I'll see you later. I've still got some stuff to do before he wants me back home. "

He hurriedly jumped back into the FD and roared the engine to life, the turbines whirling endlessly as he backed up and tore off, his arm out the window in a wave reminiscent of a victory salute. He could do a bit of shopping for himself, figuring that it would be a long night with Ryosuke, the possibility of food in the works as he cruised into the closest restaurant. Kenta meanwhile, stood stock still, his hand dropping the coffee and leaving it where it lay, slowly bowing his head as he sniffled pathetically. "Keisuke-san…"

Ryosuke had had a very productive morning so far, the new stats for Project D fully uploaded and the location of the new course slated to be scouted soon, the paper pad beside him filled with notes, various post-its stuck to the sides of his bulletin board as well as the desk edge. He sighed out loud and sat back in the plush armchair, resting his head against the back of it and closing his eyes, the lack of sleep finally catching up to him as he felt the first vestiges of fatigue. Three days straight seemed to be his limit, his wrinkled laundry pile showing proof of his late night sessions with his laptop, the medical paperwork finished as well.

He yawned loudly and stood up from the comfortable chair, snatching up a garbage pail liner bag from his pile and a small purple can before padding his way barefoot to Keisuke's room, the door slightly ajar and showing every bit of mess near the opening. A sock, a tipped over can of soda, a tennis shoe left behind from Keisuke's school days. Ryosuke could feel a headache coming on but stepped into the mayhem anyway, his attention to cleanliness, although considered anal, kept him in his parents good books, his obvious white attitude in stark contrast to Keisuke's black. His room was never messy, not as long as he kept garbage bags and room deodorizer on hand.

As he cleaned, tossing everything that didn't seen essentially necessary into the small white bag, he pondered his ideas for the night, knowing that their parents would leave the house by six o'clock to go to dinner and a movie, their normal routine when the boys would be on the mountain. It didn't matter if they stayed at home either, both being of a favourable age and getting along well enough to not warrant a fight.

There were empty bags of chips and what looked like the remains of Chinese take-out, Ryosuke's nose wrinkling in incredible disgust at the once peanut butter sandwich that looked more like an experiment he had seen in the hospital's lab. He tossed it in with the rest of the mess and plopped the heavy sack down by the door, starting in on Keisuke's laundry. Thankfully clean, it was all refolded and placed in the dresser where it belonged, the shirts hung up in the nearly empty closet and undergarments tossed in the upper drawer. Making the bed completed the transformation and the elder boy stood at the door to survey his work, smiling to himself. He lugged the bag down to the garage where he tied it up and tossed it into the bin, hurrying to the downstairs bathroom where he washed his hands twice, disgusted with the grubby feeling he couldn't seem to get rid of.

The FC driver flicked his gaze to the clock on the microwave as he passed through the kitchen, picking up Keisuke's mug and dumping its contents into the sink, leaving it to be washed later as he headed back upstairs. A shower seemed to be in order, the one he took before going to the Project D meeting the day before distant in his mind as he undressed, tossing his clothes into the hamper even though he had only worn them for the first half of the day. Something about Keisuke's dirty room had made him feel as if they were as soiled as his hands felt, wanting them far away and off to be cleaned as soon as possible. He picked out a pair of underwear and a thick pair of flannel pants, the latter of which were worn in just to the comfortable point. He picked up his slippers as he stepped into the bathroom, leaving the door open so the steam could escape into his room, secretly hating the wait between showering and brushing his hair because the mirror was fogged up.

There was no ceremony in the way the elder Takahashi bathed, the water as hot if not hotter than Keisuke's, the searing liquid cleansing him as he scrubbed viciously with the washcloth, his own forest green body wash poured onto its surface to both scent him and clean him more deeply. It was a smell he found he could lose himself in, his mind comparing it to a 4am drive down Mount Akagi with the windows open in the middle of winter.

After rinsing, Ryosuke leaned back against the tiled wall, allowing the water to pelt against his chest and run down his body, his eyes closed and hands idle, not wanting to do anything except enjoy the slowly fading smell and the heat of the water. He reluctantly opened his eyes and turned the taps off, stepping out onto the mat without hesitation, knowing that his curious little brother wouldn't be home for hours still. He smirked when he looked down at the counter, remembering how the blond had leaned heavily against it the night before, his hand running across the edge before he plucked a towel from the hanger and dried off. His hair was fluffed much like Keisuke's but he immediately ran a comb through it, giving it back its normal design and smiling at himself in the mirror. He had such plans for the young RedSuns driver.

Once slipping into his clothes, the FC master stalked to the family room downstairs and flopped into the plush couch, tucking one leg under himself and draping the other over it, picking up the heavy volume sitting on the side table. 'The body And Its Weaknesses' the title read, a book his father had brought home years before. Ryosuke had read through it a thousand times by the time he had entered med school, the basic ideas of how a body worked filling his head and preparing him for the road ahead. He flipped it open to the bookmarked chapter and picked up where he had left off a week before. He had four hours until Keisuke came home. Just enough time to finish his chapter and tell his shortly arriving parents what the nights plan was.

In the middle of the music store Keisuke halted his steps, arms filled with the newest CD's he had pined over for weeks, having decided he needed to add to his ever growing collection of tunes. He bent over and spied a CD by the counter, one he had been waiting months to buy, its release date changed and changed again until finally, it was given to its waiting public. He cheerfully plopped the stack he held down so the girl could start ringing him in, adding the euro beat mix to the top and smiling cutely at her, noticing right away that she blushed and looked away. /Heh. Still got it. / Even if he had no time for them, girls still fascinated the younger Takahashi. He'd never deny his love for them in the long run.

Paid up and happy, the FD driver hopped back into his prized possession and headed for home, the sun barely peeking out from behind the mountain as he drove, a sure sign that it was getting close to his 'curfew'. With a nervous chuckle he turned the car into his driveway, returning it to its resting place and sitting silently in the confines of the warm interior, intensely curious but also worried about the night ahead of him. With a sigh, he hefted himself out and went back inside, his mother's shoes reminding him of the impending peril he had created for himself, his room still a horrid mess in his mind's eye.

He fairly ran up the stairs at the sound of his father's voice, completely bypassing Ryosuke in the living room, hoping that they hadn't seen his living space yet but thinking that they had, a cold sweat breaking out on his back. / Good god, she's gonna kill me. I should've fucking cleaned it before I left// Gaining the top of the stairs, he saw the light on in their bedroom and two sets of feet passing by the door, sighing heavily with relief before tossing his door open and staring. He didn't even have time to blink before his mother came up behind him, her hand on his arm scaring him suddenly as he whirled to face her.

"Kaa-san! Ano…how was your shopping?" He was red in the face and close to fainting, uncertain as to what had saved him. "Too-san said you wanted me to clean up a bit?"

The dainty woman nodded and removed her hand from him, moving it back up to where she was half finished pinning her hair back.

"It was an idle threat, Keisuke. I had to come in to get your window open when I cleaned the bathroom last, just to air it out and I was disgusted by the way it looked in here."

She smiled warmly and pecked him on the forehead with a light kiss, a loving gesture the woman had done since Keisuke was a baby. "Just don't let it get as messy as it was before."

The surprised uphill specialist blinked and nodded stupidly, hurrying past her as she walked back to her room, throwing Ryosuke's door open and blinking again. A sound from behind caught his attention as he turned to see the elder of the two standing at the bottom of the stairs, clad only in his pants to Keisuke's eyes. He shot down the stairs and grabbed Ryosuke by the arm, tugging him back into the living room and huddling behind the china hutch so his parents couldn't see them from the landing.

"Aniki! Did you clean my room? Because I was _sure_ I left it in a mess this morning. I mean…I'm saved. Kaa-san would've killed me!"

He stared at the stoic elder driver and was about to thank him when he was silenced by Ryosuke pushing him against the wall, their bodies effectively hidden by the hutch. The raven haired Takahashi's hands slid around Keisuke's waist as he pressed himself against him, his lips finding his otouto's as he crushed them together. Keisuke didn't protest but he whined softly into Ryosuke's mouth instead, his hands moving to wrap around the elder man's neck, completing the embrace and deepening the kiss by swiping at the other's lips with his tongue, demanding entrance.

The Comet driver was only too eager to accept, boldly licking back at the welcome invader, his hands slipping down slightly to grip Keisuke's ass fiercely, squeezing the cheeks hard enough to warrant a sharp grunt from the younger racer. Keisuke finally pulled away after thinking to himself that he had given his brother a thorough tongue lashing, his hands staying where they were as he stared into Ryosuke's dark orbs, certain that the evening would be more interesting than he had hoped.

Ryosuke finally backed off and leaned in to whisper in Keisuke's ear, his voice deep and foreboding but also warmly arousing the blond, his cock slowly swelling within his loose cargo pants.

"They'll be gone in about ten minutes. I want you to go upstairs and stay in your room once they leave." He suckled the fleshly lobe of Keisuke's ear into his mouth for a brief second and let it go with a quiet pop.

"And don't touch yourself, Keisuke. Self control is another skill I'll teach you tonight.."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! Ryosuke'd be chained to my bedpost and forbidden to leave his place draped over my pillows. Don't think I won't do it…

"And don't touch yourself, Keisuke. Self control is another skill I'll teach you tonight.."

Ryosuke smirked and walked away from his ruffled little brother, picking up his book on the way back to the kitchen, waving to his parents and wishing them a good evening as he ascended the stairs, needing to set his plan into motion before Keisuke managed to find his way up there. He closed his door and set about putting things in their proper places, blankets at the foot of the bed, lubricant in the bedside table drawer, condoms along side the clear bottle, should the need actually arise for the infernal little rubbers.

The elder brother certainly knew about the blond's sexual conquests and knew he used them with the few women he had been intimate with, but he knew nothing about the other half of Keisuke's lifestyle, the roundabout romps he shared with the boys he had grown up with. He smiled to himself and sat down in the plush armchair he favoured for his computer work, leaving the laptop off and leaning back with his arms behind his head, his face flushed the barest bit, a side affect of seducing his bright brother.

Keisuke however, felt like he had lead in his belly and stones in his throat, his mother giving him a curious look before kissing him again and tossing her hair over her shoulder, her outfit immaculate as well as expensive. The eldest Takahashi took her to only the best restaurants and she proved her worth by looking every bit the perfect trophy wife for the man, her beauty emulated in Keisuke's sharp features. Ryosuke had always envied the youngest sibling because of it, the dark features of their father staring back at him everyday of his life. Not that the man was ugly, but he was certainly a different fare than their mother was.

With a wave, Keisuke saw the pair out, the car hardly out of the driveway before he plowed up the stairs and into his own room, still boggled by the neatness and searching for his comfortable clothes, finding the flannel pants he also wore and his house slippers, sliding it all on and even tossing the matching flannel top on, unbuttoned because he still felt quite hot after Ryosuke's impromptu grope in the living room. He walked to the bathroom and straightened his hair, finding his toothbrush and paste, making a quick clean before looking at himself in the mirror. Handsome, his mother would say. Pretty, Ryosuke would say. Keisuke doubted either was accurate but went with his aniki's description better, his stomach doing flops as he felt as nervous as he did before a big date. He silently wondered if it could be considered the same thing.

Four more steps and he was at Ryosuke's bathroom door, the obstruction slightly ajar but not giving the younger man a good view of what was inside, remembering that Ryosuke had told him to stay in his own room. He pouted to himself and went back, sitting down heavily on his bed, afraid to lie down in case he fell asleep. He sighed and picked up a copy of a racing magazine Kenta had left on his floor, thumbing through the various articles and growing gradually more nervous about what his brother had planned for him.

He flipped to the last page and was about to close the book when movement in front of himself caught his eye, his face tilting up to see Ryosuke in the bathroom, standing in Keisuke's doorway with his arms crossed over his chest, the ever present scowl on his face as if he were contemplating something as complicated as a drift maneuver.

"Come to my room, Keisuke. Turn your lights off. You won't be coming back for the night." He turned and stalked back to his cave, as Keisuke enjoyed calling it, the sound of bedsprings making the younger boy swallow audibly, his knees holding him up as they should. The nervousness wasn't as bad as it was before, having noticed that Ryosuke still remained in his pajamas. / Looks a bit less dominating that way. /

Keisuke barely had time to step into the FC driver's room before Ryosuke closed the bathroom door and shut his bedroom lights off, his hands finding Keisuke's in the dark as he dragged the younger man to his bed and had him sit down, loving the intimacy of the dark and being unable to see his brother's reactions. He gave the blond a shove on the chest and toppled him to the stack of pillows at the head, quickly slipping himself over onto his lap, straddling him comfortably and more than likely giving the other a good idea of how aroused he was.

The FD owner's eyes widened in the low light and he stared above him where he assumed his brother's face to be, his hands lifting of their own accord to hold the slim hips firmly above himself, giving a firm grind up into the warm body, a groan torn from his lips as his slowly waking cock met strong resistance. A deep chuckle from above signaled his brother's amusement of the situation and he stopped his motions, his hands remaining where they were, if simply for somewhere to place them.

"Aniki? It's not like I don't appreciate all this you're doing for me, but can we have the lights on? I don't like fumbling in the dark like this."

He wriggled his hips a bit to see just how solidly Ryosuke was seated upon him, noticing how the elder man swayed along with him, like a driver following the lines of his car while behind the wheel.

"It's all for your benefit, Keisuke. I suggest you take what you can from this experience and run with it. Did you not feel intensely relaxed this morning after what we did in the bathroom? I assure you, when done an hour prior to racing, you will race better than you had ever before."

The dark haired Takahashi grinned and slid himself from Keisuke's lap, kneeling beside him with one hand wedged under the other's ass, his second hand hooked into the waistband of the blond's pants. Working in unison, he tugged the offending piece of material off, tossing them over the edge of the bed and immediately attacking the younger man's semi erect cock, suckling its entire length into his mouth, working him over for a good five minutes, slowly bringing Keisuke to the point of absolute arousal but still far from completion. He lifted his mouth from the slick organ and crawled up the length of the blond's body, planting a firm kiss to his lips, slavering the taste of Keisuke's own arousal onto him, wanting the future racing star to know just how delicious he actually tasted.

He was greedy for the kiss, his right hand lifting to hold the back of Ryosuke's head, fingers fisting in the dark locks and holding him tightly against himself, his tongue lapping at the other's in a direct battle. After all, Keisuke would never succumb to being weaker than his brother, their driving skills aside. He was the dominant one sexually, having been with dozens of girls and his share of men in the past. He doubted his brother had even kissed anyone before.

The depth of the kiss he was currently involved in changed his mind however, the sneaky way Ryosuke's hand slid down his chest and teased against each nipple, muffled groans escaping into their mouths before he bucked his hips and whined, turning his head and pleading in the dark to his torturous elder brother.

"This is crazy, Aniki. If release and relaxation is all you wanted to show me, what's up with the obvious sexual tension and all the teasing? You could easily do to me what you did last night and I'd feel good afterwards.."

Keisuke blushed and was noticed as Ryosuke flicked the bedside lamp on, the bright bulb casting them in an amber-ish light, the FD driver's blush obvious and Ryosuke smiled warmly down at him, the hand that had turned the light on idly fumbling with the bedside drawer, picking out the bottle of lube and a hot pink packet, the sight of which made Keisuke's eyes widen.

"Ohhhh no, you're not gonna fuck me, Aniki! How does that relax me! If anything it'd make me more uptight and tense!"

He tried to roll off of the bed but was caught by a strong hand, the elder man's fingers wrapped securely around his cock once again, giving him gentle pumps but never anything remotely close to the pressure he felt he needed, his belly roiling from the intense pleasure it caused.

"A..Aniki…"

"What, Keisuke? What do you want?"

He licked his lips and panted heavily from the teasing strokes, his hips lifting him each time Ryosuke moved to thumb over the head of his now insistently dripping member, his legs spreading unconsciously and mind unaware of the elder man slipping between his legs, using his shoulders to hold them apart, his head tossed back and eyes closed tightly from the pleasure. Ryosuke pressed back against the blond's thighs and continued stroking him, if only to distract as he one handedly slid his own pants off, kicking them off as slowly as possible, not wanting Keisuke to get upset by seeing how fast his brother could move when aroused.

He shifted only slightly and reached for the little packet and tore it open, letting the wrapper fall to the floor and giving the younger man a wicked squeeze and then he rolled the cover over his prize, sliding it down to the curly blond locks. He was surprised the younger man hadn't noticed it yet but his hand was ever squeezing and stroking, a sensation that either blocked out other senses or numbed the blond to the point of ignorance, once again reaching to the table for the lubricant, dribbling a bit onto the tip of the condom and going on with the teasing strokes, distributing it around and flicking the cap closed, replacing it and re-straddling the FD driver's hips.

Now, Keisuke's eyes opened, once Ryosuke's hand stopped its delicious movements, his head lifting and eyes wide as his brother raised a bit on his knees, his right hand behind himself and still holding but this time upright, his hidden entrance delectably close to the throbbing thickness. With a grin Ryosuke started to lower himself, the wide head of Keisuke's member sliding right inside the puckered hole, the sensation causing the younger man to drop himself onto his back and gasp, his hips bucking automatically, causing the impaling to go a step further, nearly half of his length now buried deeply within the tight confines of the genius racer.

"Aniki! Ahh gods…" Keisuke's voice echoed noisily in the room, certainly heard throughout the home, Ryosuke thanking the gods above that he hadn't decided to do this on a day when their parents were home. He had heard Keisuke with his last girlfriend in his room banging away like bunnies but doubted their parents had heard, his voice angrily telling her to be quiet on more than one occasion. The Comet driver smirked and slid himself the rest of the way down with a deep groan, keeping himself relaxed and trying hard to not squeeze around the welcome but painful intrusion.

"Ahhh….now Keisuke, do what instinct tells you to, but do not release. This is a lesson in self control remember. I want you to fuck me as hard as you'd like. It's not as if this is the first time for me, ok? Just…do what you want but don't come."

He punctuated his sentence with a grunt as he lifted and dropped himself onto the fat shaft, his head back and hands balancing himself on the younger Takahashi's chest, thumbs idly rubbing the pert nipples.

Keisuke was only too glad to oblige his brother, his hands moving to hold the undersides of Ryosuke's thighs so he could lift him somewhat, allowing the elder man to move by lifting with his knees as well, the self of control almost lost already as his cock pulsed warmly within the tight heat. He moaned each time the dark haired driver shifted even a centimeter, suddenly doubting his ability to stave off the impending release.

"I don't know if I can, Aniki. You're so goddamn tight. And slick. Fuck, how did you take me in so easily? Even Kyoko couldn't take it all…" He blinked and blushed, embarrassed for having mentioned his past tryst with the other FD driver, his hands gripping Ryosuke's thighs even tighter as he lifted him and started to thrust hard, each deep burial accented with a sharp gasp from the elder man, his right hand leaving the blond's chest to wrap around himself, pumping slowly but enough to make himself tighten inside, the change in Keisuke's face noticeable as he felt the boy slack off just a bit, certain that with his new mission, the younger man was going to try his hardest to complete it properly.

Ryosuke doubted he could keep himself from coming and stopped stroking, his cock dribbling that delicious clear fluid, the tickling sensation slowly taking him down from his arousal, a small miracle he was thankful for. Keisuke however, was not faring so well, his hips snapping almost violently into the other's for the last ten minutes or so, his grip almost painful and certain to leave bruises. The raven haired Takahashi bit his lip and took himself back into his hand, deciding that his brother had had enough for now, his cock pulsing warmly and his belly tightening as he cried out loud enough for it to echo back sharply, thick ropes of come pushing from him, coating Keisuke's chest and belly, an errant strand landing in his bangs and dribbling down Ryosuke's hand, his strokes gradually petering out until he slumped, still taking in each of the blond's deep thrusts.

With a cry to match Ryosuke's, Keisuke opened his eyes and sat up, his hands moving swiftly from the other's thighs to his upper body, wrapping around as he held him down on his cock, his body giving short jerks as the hot liquid filled the tight rubber space, Keisuke's face buried against Ryosuke's chest as he panted heavily, his teeth clenched tightly. He finally stilled the upward pumps and flopped backwards, his rider dipping forward because of the arms around him, pulling him down to rest against the warm young body, the slowly diminishing erection slipping from the abused hole.

Keisuke was the first to move but it was almost an unconscious movement, his arms falling from Ryosuke's body, freeing the elder man from the tight grip, his back creaking as he sat back up and slid from the sticky lap. He kneeled beside the blond and slipped the soiled condom from him, pinching the open end and padding to the bathroom where he deposited it in the trashcan, quickly washing his hands and soaking a washcloth. Giving Keisuke a once over with the warm, wet cloth he went back and did the same to himself, the little bit of privacy making him feel slightly more comfortable with the act they had just committed. He rinsed it again and hung it up, walking back out and crawling onto the bed with that stoic visage back in place.

"Keisuke. Did you understand what I meant by self control? Your ability to hold off completion tonight was not too bad at all. It can always use work, but I'm sure my presence and interaction in the experiment didn't help."

He chuckled and weaved his left hand through the younger driver's spiky hair, his eyes flicking to the alarm clock, noticing less than an hour had gone by already, his body craving sleep and his mind slowly giving in to it.

"What do you say to a bit of sleep? I'm not up to staying awake much longer myself.."

Keisuke heard half of what his loving aniki had said, his mind fuzzed by the intense orgasm he had experienced and the vestiges of sleep, not even registering that he wasn't in his own bed or lying naked with his brother. He rolled onto his left hand side and draped his right leg and arm over Ryosuke's body, leeching heat from him before the elder man pulled the blankets up to cover them, burying himself under them with the scent of his brother to lull him to sleep.

There was no reason they couldn't sleep, after all, their parents wouldn't be home until past midnight, the clock barely registering half past eight. Ryosuke let his eyes close and drifted off, not hearing the distant whine of an aged engine as it coasted up the gravel driveway…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! I'd have stock in leather thongs and silver studded collars if I did. –thinks to himself- Yeah…a set of nearly twin slaves…

Warnings: This chapter is a bit darker than the rest. More angst, arguments and the addition of a third major character. I wanted more plot so I went with a conflict that takes more description and less dialogue. Being a fan of descriptive fics rather than dialogue ones anyway, it didn't seem too be much of a change for me. Plus there's a possible love triangle which intrigues me with each passing paragraph. Just be forewarned, THERE IS NO SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER.

Ryosuke let his eyes close and drifted off, not hearing the distant whine of an aged engine as it coasted up the gravel driveway…

The Project D meeting had been cut short once Fumihiro announced that the Takahashi's wouldn't be attending, Kenta leaving to pine over the missed chance to see Keisuke and the rest, along with Fumihiro himself, going to the restaurant at the base of the mountain as they always did. That left the young 86 driver by himself and although it was dark already, he didn't favour the idea of driving Akagi before the mountain's visitors had left for the evening. No sense in getting into an accident.

With a sigh, Takumi drove into the shadow of the Takahashi household, the single light beckoning to him from the second floor of the tall structure. He figured the brothers would be working on whatever maneuvers were needed for the next match, Ryosuke diligently typing away at his simulations with Keisuke peeking over his shoulder, both tired and ignorant of the time of night. It was a fair assumption and the young Fujiwara parked his car infront of the garage with a slim idea on what to tell the older men when he rang the doorbell. He stalked up the walkway and pressed the lit button gently, listening as it chimed through the front foyer, echoing slightly as if in an empty room, when in actuality, the entryway had a high ceiling that made it seem larger than it was.

He waited patiently, afraid of angering them by trying it a second time, his hands now buried deeply in the pockets of his faded jeans, his feet nervously shuffling on the flagstone step. The faint sound of commotion came from behind the heavy door and both the inside and outside lights suddenly flickered to life, nearly blinding the slow witted driver, his eyes squinting a bit as he peered around the door to the thin windows on either side. He was greeted by blond hair and a curious face, dark eyes wide as they stared into a pair that nearly matched his own, that caught-in-the-act look he gave everyone when asked a simple question. He lifted his right hand and waved slightly, stepping back once the face disappeared and the door opened.

Keisuke stared unblinking at the younger man, one hand on the doorframe, the other holding a set of bedsheets around his hips, carefully leaning back to cover his mouth as he yawned noisily.

"Fujiwara? What're you doing here? I thought the meeting was taken care of."

Takumi nodded and stepped back a little bit more, obviously taken a back by the blond's appearance.

"H..hai. Fumihiro let us go after saying you wouldn't be around. The next race isn't for another week anyway." His face felt hot as if he were blushing and he turned his head from the nearly nude body, idly fidgeting with the keyring in his pocket. "It probably wasn't what Ryosuke-san wanted us to do…"

He drifted off as Keisuke shifted himself to stand up straight, clutching with a death grip to the material around his waist, his obviously well kept body on display for the entire neighbourhood. The genius downhiller cleared his throat and felt his blush grow even hotter, the subject of Keisuke's appearance itching within his half asleep mind.

"Ano, Keisuke-san? Did I wake you? I'm sorry if I did…I thought you'd be practicing or working on something with Ryosuke-san…"

Once again his mind coasted elsewhere as his gaze averted from the FD driver's face to peer over his left shoulder, his eyes widening as they slowly took in the new sight. Ryosuke in only a housecoat, his bare feet padding across the tile floor and coming to rest behind the younger Takahashi, his arms at his sides until his right hand slid around Keisuke's waist, holding the edge of the blanket tightly.

"Who is it, Keisuke? Just tell them we're busy. I don't imagine Kaa-san has company coming over if they were spending the night elsewhere. And it can't possibly be Kenta again. I've told him before that we don't have time to give him in-car lessons…"

He peeked over a well rounded shoulder and stared, his hand frozen where the thumb was gently rubbing at Keisuke's side, the entire situation now within Takumi's line of sight. The younger man stammered before turning and making as if to run back down the steps, his body half turned as Ryosuke moved Keisuke out of his way and snatched the departing wrist, almost separating the boy's arm from his shoulder.

"Fujiwara. Now's not the time to run away. I suggest you come inside."

He let the thin arm go and stepped back into the foyer, gesturing for Keisuke to move faster than he was, a glare between brothers, almost an unconscious thing as if practiced since a young age. Takumi followed him in and quickly slipped his shoes off once inside, seemingly embarrassed for even being in the upscale home.

"Gomen ne. I didn't mean to bother you tonight but I had some questions about the upcoming race and your light was on…" His eyes darted from one brother to the next, occasionally slipping down to stare at Keisuke's bared torso or right to the floor where he looked far too long at the FC driver's feet, the toes curling slightly on the cold floor. Keisuke rolled his eyes and clucked his tongue, irritated with the whole situation now.

"Well this is awkward, Aniki. I told you we should have ignored the doorbell."

He chuffed to himself and plodded back through the hall to the stairs, taking them slowly as he made his way into the elder Takahashi's room, fully aware that Takumi's eyes followed him the entire way, purposely walking back to his own room through the hallway instead of the bathroom. He carried his pants on one hand, dangling them where the young driver could see them, smirking as he closed his door, the picture on it giving the delivery boy a clear idea on whose room it was and whose he had come from.

Takumi blinked and lowered his head, upset with his interruption of the brothers' night, his own toes curling and uncurling within his socks. There was no doubt in his mind that something had happened between them though, Keisuke's state of disarray and Ryosuke's obvious lack of formal wear unsettling him in a way, like seeing a Santa Claus at the mall with his beard off. The whole image changed. The dark haired driver now seemed less threatening to him, more like a friend he'd sit down to watch television with, both of them in old, grubby clothes on the couch. The question of what they had been up to niggled in the back of Takumi's mind, the sight of Keisuke retrieving his pants from the elder man's room running on endless loop.

Like the smell of fear, Ryosuke could smell Takumi's discomfort and he watched him intently before stepping to the side and resting his right hand on the boy's shoulder, smiling warmly at him.

"Come inside, Fujiwara. I was only relaxing before I made tea. Can I offer you some? It's the least I can do since you traveled so far to ask your questions. Normally you'd be home by now, right?" The 86 driver nodded, answering both questions silently and Ryosuke motioned for him to step into the livingroom, flicking on the table lamps to light the room somewhat.

"I'll be right back. Just make yourself comfortable. And don't mind Keisuke, he's still irritated that I kept him home instead of allowing him to go to the meeting. We had important things to discuss. You understand." He turned and headed to the kitchen, mentally sighing and hoping that he hadn't bothered the boy, knowing that he was somewhat innocent and still awkward with people.

Takumi, though slightly more at ease with Ryosuke dressed as he was, was unusually curious, his eyes darting about the room and taking in every detail he could, the baby pictures and school photos making him feel less crowded by the brothers' wealth. It was a real family with real problems. There, a stack of bills on the coffee table. There, a glass wine decanter and a set of six glasses sitting around it, two of the goblets with small cracks in them, both lovingly set amongst the rest as if nothing was wrong with them.

He jumped slightly when Ryosuke returned with the tea on a tray, the pot steaming from its spout. It was poured skillfully, not a drop hitting the wooden trough, the heated green brew a heavenly scent to the young 86 driver. He remembered drinking it as a child when he was sick and it always reminded him of his mother. He held his hands out and nodded his thanks as he took the offered cup, sitting back again with his legs crossed comfortably at the ankles.

"A..are you sure Keisuke-san's not mad at me? He seemed kind of upset." Takumi blushed and lowered his head a bit, the tea steam drifting up into his face and skirting around his head.

"And…ano..how come you were..touching him, when he was answering the door?"

The poor boy's blush deepened and he sipped the tea quickly, suddenly desperate to get out of the elder man's home, his hands shaking and head reeling. /Did I just ask him that! I must be crazy// He placed the nearly empty cup back down on the tray and stood up, bowing politely and hurrying past the coffee table to the foyer, his shoes hitting the floor twice before he managed to get them on properly. He straightened up and dug for his keys, tearing the front door open and sparing a quick glance behind himself, catching a glimpse of Keisuke standing at the top of the landing, his hands buried deeply in the pockets of a rather comfortable looking pair of flannel pajama pants.

With a slow blink Takumi looked at the object the blond driver held, the long fingers his mother had hoped would one day play the piano wrapped around plush flannel. /The shirt that goes with the pants he's wearing, idiot. / Why Keisuke's pants and shirt would be in Ryosuke's room was a mystery that slowly came into focus, his mind replaying the front door scene when the FD master answered it in only a sheet. He was naked…in bed..in a room that wasn't his. The realization hit the young driver hard and he stared wide eyed at Keisuke, slowly turning his head to face Ryosuke before he bowed again and hauled ass out of the estate slamming the door behind himself, the panda Trueno kicking up great gouts of gravel before it caught the tarmac and sped off towards town.

Keisuke was the first to speak, his lean legs bringing him down the stairs as he stretched somewhat, the muscles and cords standing out on his back and sides.

"Oi, Aniki? What was that about? He gave me the dirtiest look before he stormed out of here."

"Maybe he didn't like the way you answered the door, Keisuke. Clothes are an asset around this house. Plus, you shouldn't have gone through the hall to get them out of my room. He saw you."

The elder brother frowned slightly when he saw the holier than thou look on Keisuke's face, suddenly angry with him.

"You did it on purpose didn't you? To make him think he didn't have a chance. I can't believe you, Keisuke. You've dropped to the point I once considered your worst. You're no better now than you were when you ran with your thugs."

Keisuke's mouth hung open slightly as he was berated by his loving aniki, his mouth gradually curling into a sneer as he stepped forward from the bottom stair and slapped Ryosuke across the face, his hand stinging the instant it contacted the warm skin, the sound echoing slightly in the foyer.

"Fuck you, Aniki. You started this and now that he knows about us, or suspects as much as his lazy mind can comprehend, it's only gonna get more interesting."

He walked away tromped up the steep stairs, slamming his door and angrily getting dressed, simple jeans and a t-shirt, snatching up his keys and wallet before going back down and passing the FC specialist without a second glance, his sneakers slipping on without being undone. With a sharp grunt, he shoved the garage door open and headed out, his car noisily starting up, throwing echoes back through the entire house.

He flicked the door switch again and backed out, kicking up twice as much gravel as Takumi did, the yellow FD tearing down their street as he headed in the direction the 86 had gone, the highway within easy distance if he chose to drive that far. Ryosuke could only stare and rub his sore cheek, placidly picking up the tea dishes and cleaning everything up for when their parents returned. He pondered over whether or not he should follow the angry boy, his blood racing for a good hunt but his mind somewhat lacking in the get up and go spirit, a loud yawn indicating his amount of fatigue.

The boys had only just drifted off when the 86 driver interrupted them, his sleep patterns already messed up because of exams and Project D's late night meetings, their summer schedule already packed as he worked on new simulations and ideas. With a sigh he headed back to his room, flicking off any lights that remained on but which weren't needed, knowing that Keisuke would be home shortly after midnight, his normal 'pissed off, gotta drive' time. He dressed in loose slacks and a t-shirt, unheard of for the normally regal Takahashi but comfort was a plus when he was in the mood for a challenge. He picked up his keys and wallet, every street racers proper gear, and headed to the garage, punching the door button as he left, being somewhat more careful than his hot headed brother.

And while completely unaware of the tiff between the brothers, Takumi had headed back to Akina for a dozen or so challenges against himself, flustered beyond belief and dying to get the odd sense of inadequacy out of his system. He slipped the small car into second gear and shot out of the gallery parking lot after a quick breather, throwing his life into fate's hands as he drove the downhill for the fourth time already, the suspension and tires giving their squeals and screeches as he rounded the third hairpin and exited cleanly.

Turning around at the upper gallery, the young Fujiwara executed a near perfect u-turn and headed back down the incline, his eyes snapping to the rearview mirror where a set of headlights came into his line of sight, his foot unconsciously pushing harder on the accelerator. /How long has it been since someone came up behind me on Akina? Oyaji? Must've been. I haven't had any encounters since then. / With a sigh, he flipped the car into second gear and took off like a rocket, rounding the first corner without so much as a squeak, the headlights disappearing from his view for a split second before they reappeared brighter than before, certainly closer and gaining fast.

He watched as the tachometer slid closer and closer to the redline, shifting as quickly as he could to keep up with his speed, his teeth clenched in irritation as the following car continued to creep up on him, a sudden dimming of the bright lights telling Takumi that he had finally been caught, the rear car's bumper so close to his own that the back of his car blocked the glaring white lights. With a growl of frustration he downshifted and drifted hard around the next corner, purposely swinging it wide so he could look to the side and see who was tailing him, the 86's tires squealing harshly as they took the gruesome punishment.

Takumi blinked in confusion, his hands slipping and causing him to oversteer suddenly, the 86 veering dangerously close to the guardrail before he pulled it back and saved himself, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Did his eyes deceive him? Did they enjoy playing tricks while he raced for his pride, not to mention his life, considering the lapse he just had with his skills? He shook his head and looked into the rearview again, the blinding white of the retractable headlights unmistakable even along the unlit parts of the mountain pass. He licked his lips and returned to his task, noticing that the other car had fallen into pace with him as if waiting for him to make his move. With a burst of flame, the hachi-roku took off, its driver slightly worried about the opponent he had unwillingly accepted a challenge from.

The driver behind him only smirked as the light coloured Toyota moved away from him at an alarming rate, the boy's speed not surprising him but it did thrill him in a certain way, his mind rapidly calculating the possible outcomes…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! I'd have Ryosuke and Keisuke chained together in my basement if I did. Just willing slaves, ready to do my evil incest induced bidding…

Warnings: NO SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER. Just shounen ai…if that's even a category anymore. –rolls eyes-

The driver behind him only smirked as the light coloured Toyota moved away from him at an alarming rate, the boy's speed not surprising him but it did thrill him in a certain way, his mind rapidly calculating the possible outcomes…

Keisuke snorted as he tore the door to his beloved FD open and hunkered back down into the comfortable bucket seat, angrily slamming the door behind himself and digging his keys back out of his pocket, his hands shaking as he slid the key in and turned the well tuned beast on. It roared as he let the emergency brake go and shot down the narrow street away from the Fujiwara tofu shop, the somewhat grizzled owner standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"He's got a terrible attitude but a lot of willpower. I'll give him that.."

It was as if the man was purposely giving him the wrong idea, thought Keisuke. He had asked the elder Fujiwara if he knew where Takumi was, having immediately noticed upon driving towards the shop that the white Toyota wasn't parked in the alleyway. It took a lot of patience on behalf of the young Takahashi but he managed to get a sleepy sounding negative from the aged downhiller, his mood darkening as he rushed from the shop.

/There's no way Fujiwara's on Akina this time of night, is there? It's fucking late. I can't believe I even asked his dad where he was. I must be fucking crazy… /

The blond threw his car into second gear as he approached the road that led to Mt. Akina, the brightly decorated tourist signs making him groan, knowing full well that they worked, considering the heavy traffic that drove past his own house during the summertime. Giving the eye catching FD a gulp of gas, he switched into third gear and tore up the gradually ascending roadway, the first turn less than a quarter mile from him. It took less than a minute to reach the base of the popular attraction and with a groan and low whine, the car downshifted according to his movements, his brakes catching just in time as he threw the rear end around and started up the steep incline that signaled the absolute bottom of the winding road, the powerful twin turbines working overtime as he pushed them harder than usual.

At the peak of the mountain, two cars sat silently, the gallery parking lot deserted except for the two diehard driving stars, Takumi with his can of iced tea and Ryosuke with his can of coffee, the steam slowly seeping from the freshly opened container. He tipped his head back and took a long drink of it, hissing softly afterwards as the hot beverage burned at his tongue and throat. With a blink, Takumi drank a loud gulp of his own item, leaning back lovingly against the 86's modified hood.

It had been a hard race, Ryosuke winning against the seemingly brainless Fujiwara only by mistake, Takumi's resolve broken by the sight of the white FC in his side view mirror as it sped past him and dangerously swung the back end to take the last corner by force, Ryosuke's concentration and utter pride in his skills almost frightening the once delivery boy. He cleared his throat and coughed slightly, nervous about being alone with the elder Takahashi, both from his sense of awe and the uncomfortable situation which had happened earlier.

"Ano, Ryosuke-san? Is there a reason why you followed me all the way here? I mean, I was going to go home but changed my mind at the last minute. How'd you know I'd be here?"

With a noisy shuffle, Takumi shifted his feet around and went back to drinking his tea, holding it tightly enough to dent the centre of the can.

The dark haired med student chuckled quietly and tipped his head back for the last of the bitter brew, walking the few steps to the garbage can and tossing it inside, the tin clanking against it before he went back and settled against the other's car, alongside the edgy driver. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned slightly, looking Takumi in the eye as he spoke, keeping it slow so the boy would understand without having to ask more questions.

"You're predictable, Fujiwara. When you're upset, you drive Akina. You and Keisuke are so alike that it shocks me. He is right now driving Akagi in anger, simply because we had an argument about you. He'll be fine though. I've never known him to hold a grudge for very long. Especially not against me."

It was against Takumi's nature to go a conversation without asking a question, his eyes wide and tongue full of knots.

"Y..you and Keisuke-san had a fight over me? G..gomen ne. I didn't mean to be a bother. I just had questions."

Ryosuke laughed out loud this time, certain that the boy's driving skills must come from an unnatural source, a demon, the ghost of a deceased driving star, something. He was simply too dull witted to be an intelligent competitor.

"We fight all the time. It's nothing to me anymore. He'll return home with a smile and tell me about the newest skill he acquired while risking his life needlessly. You've seen him practice. Some days, I wonder how he makes it down the mountain alive."

He quirked an eyebrow at Takumi and waited for him, the boy so close to laughing that his eyes filled with tears, the silence on the mountain suddenly broken by raucous laughter, Ryosuke blinking as he heard more sound than he thought possible from the normally mute driver.

"I can't imagine Keisuke-san being so irresponsible! He always drives so hard but his skills are obvious. That's so hard to believe…"

He wiped at his eyes and finished off his tea, taking Ryosuke's lead and tossing it into the proper receptacle, regaining his place against the slowly ticking car.

"I guess I should have expected this, after seeing you two…like that. I really don't know what to think, but it's none of my business anyway. It just kind of looked like Keisuke-san was trying to rub something in my face..

Ryosuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, the boy's always being trampled on attitude becoming more of a nuisance and less of an intrigue.

"Keisuke and I have…an odd relationship. Normally brothers are supposed to compete with each other, argue over girls, things like that. Especially considering our ages are so close. He just chose an inopportune moment to let you see what kind of person he can be when he and I are alone together. Even now though, I'm saying too much about it."

The 86 driver's eyes widened at the mention of it being too long of a conversation, the wheels in his head spinning as he thought back to his first notion, that maybe they were pondering over car specs and course schedules. They were of course in Ryosuke's room together, himself in only a robe and Keisuke in nothing but a blanket. The words 'relationship' and 'alone together' clicked and he stared wide eyed at the elder Takahashi, the absolute truth gripping at his insides, making his stomach clench painfully.

"Ryosuke-san? A..ano…are you and Keisuke-san…lovers?"

The last word was almost a whisper from the younger man's lips, his face colouring immediately after speaking it, even going so far as to scootch away a bit and turn his head in embarrassment. Ryosuke was about the same, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open, completely unbelieving of the current conversation topic. He cleared his throat and set his left hand down on the hachi-roku's slightly warm hood, tilting himself to look at the brunette with a strange quirk in his eyes, his lips curling into the smile Takumi once blushed at.

"Lovers, Fujiwara? In what way?"

"Ano…in the way of…loving one another. Like..not the brotherly kind of…love. L..like.."

"Like being intimate with each other?" Ryosuke shifted even closer to the boy and slipped his right arm across Takumi's abdomen, resting it on the hood as well as he closed off any chance for the younger driver to escape. "Like fucking?"

Takumi could do nothing more than nod, his proximity to the genius racer only making him feel more self conscious, his stutter when embarrassed, the way he averted all eye contact when possible. He gave a small sound that could only be classified as a whimper as the raven haired kyoudai leaned in for a light nibble along the downhiller's exposed throat.

"Keisuke and I have been intimate with each other yes. And regardless of the taboo of two brothers having sex, we both enjoyed it very much."

Another light nip to the thick muscle that ran the length of the pale flesh and he could feel the boy shudder beneath him, his left hand taking much of his weight as he lifted the right to slide under the front of Takumi's shirt, chilled fingers ghosting along the warm skin before surrounding his left nipple and giving it a teasing pinch.

Takumi gasped out loud and lifted his hips unconsciously, grinding them against Ryosuke's as he stared into the feral gaze of the elder man, intent clearly written on his face.

"R..Ryosuke-san…what if someone sees us here?"

"Who would see us, Fujiwara? The hour is quite late and you have hours before your deliveries must be made. Just go along with it…"

That nod again and the wiser Takahashi took it as assent as he tore his hand from the boy's shirt and tipped back onto his feet once more, using both hands now to spread the slim thighs and settle between them, his right swooping up to curl around the back of the 86 driver's head, fingers digging into the soft hair as the left slid back around his waist to hold him close. With a smirk he crushed their lips together in a firm but sloppy kiss, showing more of his animalistic side than he had wanted to. He pulled away and panted softly, his hips giving small undulations against Takumi's displayed crotch.

The blush on the younger man's features gave him an air of innocence, one Ryosuke knew he deserved, his knowledge of women as bleak as his knowledge of cars. With a quiet chuckle, he captured the slightly swollen lips again, pressing forward so their chests touched, gently pressuring the boy to lie back on the expansive hood. The RedSuns leader held himself up on one hand while the other stayed behind Takumi's body, still prevailing that sense of dominance over him.

In Takumi's mind it was all a dream, his love for the darker Takahashi mostly hidden by clumsiness and foolishness, the moments when he truly let himself shine it was in the car, his weak smile matching Ryosuke's own on days when he did exceptionally well. Never had he suspected that the brilliant driver also kept such hidden desires, his hands lifting from the black hood to grip the other's shirt tightly, as if it _were_ a dream and he had to keep it from disappearing.

He was about to break the kiss and ask the other man why he was so suddenly given the attention but his eyes darted to the left where headlights had come up the ridge, the unmistakable sound of a rotary engine preceding them. The young Fujiwara panicked then, both hands coming up to push at Ryosuke's shoulders in protest, Ryosuke's tongue stopping its explorations in shock. He broke away quickly and swore under his breath, immediately recognizing the car's sound, trying to straighten himself in the bright glare of the twin retractables.

Takumi was almost beside himself with mortification, his hands clenched tightly at his sides and hair slightly askew where it had been splayed on the warm hood, his face flushed and an obvious arousal outlining the front of his faded jeans.

Keisuke stopped facing them, throwing the car into park and leaving it running as he stepped out, eyes wide and mouth drawn in a hard line, the sight of his brother groping his rival instead of himself making his eyes nearly water with disgust. He strode over to stand in front of them, hard, dark eyes boring into Takumi's skull as he was stared at so intently, the gaze shifting only to give a hurt expression to his once beloved brother. With a shake of his head, the FD driver grimaced and looked away from them both, on the verge of tears.

"Aniki…how could you?" He looked up with watery eyes and snarled slightly, his nose wrinkling in anger and hurt. "I would never have expected this, especially after the night we shared. I..I…"

He couldn't finish as the tears started down his cheeks, quickly turning on his heel and hopping back into the idling street machine. The engine roared to life and he threw it into reverse hard enough for Ryosuke to hear the engine groan against the abuse, the clutch slamming home hard as he flicked it into first gear and shot off like a rocket, backfire smoking the air as he took the ridge corner hard enough to squeal his tires.

Takumi only blinked and turned away, walking to his door and pulling it open without looking for it, an unconscious thing after so many years of driving the aging 86, his head down and eyes half lidded.

"I'll see you Monday night for the meeting, Ryosuke-san." Was all he said before he jumped in and started his own beast up, taking Keisuke's route but slower, a leisurely pace almost like the one he had wished for after their first encounter.

The wind picked up once the car disappeared behind the high ridge, Ryosuke's lips pulling back in an angered snarl as he kicked angrily at the guardrail that surrounded the parking lot, unsure of how to explain anything to Keisuke and upset that this had surely pushed the young Fujiwara even further from him. With a deep sigh he lowered himself into his car and turned it on, the much loved engine rumbling around him as he buckled himself in and left the well lit area for the night.

The fourth hairpin curve was always a difficult one for the elder Takahashi, even with his supreme driving skills, and he took it gingerly as usual, his fears coming to light about Keisuke driving off a cliff as he skidded around the exit of the corner, the 86 sitting neatly beside the unguarded section of cliff that led down to a low ditch on the other side.

Ryosuke flung the car into park behind Takumi's and raced to the edge, not seeing either boy before he peered over the ledge, the FD sitting properly in the ditch, on its wheels and unharmed. Takumi stood beside the driver side door and waved up at the elder driver, giving one last peek inside the window before walking up the tiny slope and sighing out loud.

"He doesn't want my help, Ryosuke-san. The car's fine and he's ok but he…looks like he's still crying. He locked the door."

The sad face on the young driver bothered Ryosuke and he patted him on the shoulder, starting to walk towards his brother's ride.

"Go home, Fujiwara. I'll call you about this tomorrow. If you don't hear from me, come to the meeting as usual. We'll be there."

Takumi nodded and took off once again, his hands shaking as he shifted the car around the corners, making it home in record time where he avoided his father's questions completely and buried himself in his blankets.

Keisuke however, was having a horrible time inside his beloved car. His hands hurt from how hard he had gripped the wheel, his tongue hurt where he had bitten it and his face felt tight from where the tears had dried to his cheeks and chin, the liquid still spilling from his eyes as he sniffled loudly, daring a peek at his window. Seeing his brother, he frowned and turned the car back on, having flicked it off when the car finally stopped, the rotary roaring to life and back tires spinning as they fought on the damp grass, quickly gaining ground as he shot up and out of the short ditch and turned back down the incline, away from his meddling sibling…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! There would be a distinct lack of yaoi in the world if I did. I'd collect the rights to it and portion out the incestly goodness in little packets like sugar. Fifteen bucks a pop, HA!

Ryosuke blinked again and hopped back into his car, following the still quite angry FD driver as he viciously tore down the hill, missing the few pedestrians out that time of night by mere inches, the drive along the highway easier once they had spaced out a few cars between them. He watched as the younger man pulled into the driveway and let him park in the garage before following him in, being slow with it all so it didn't seem like he was pushing the boy to speak with him.

It was when Keisuke walked to Ryosuke's room and went in, leaving the door open behind himself that he hurried, curious as to what the once badass Takahashi had planned. He heard his mattress groan and smirked to himself, certain that the boy was lying on his bed. He turned off all the lights on the walk to his room and gently closed the door behind him, leaving the inside light off and stalking over. Giving the boy a once over, he undressed and went back to his flannel sleep pants, retiring to the bed as well and sitting on the side of it, his right hand burying itself in Keisuke's hair in a soothing gesture as he noticed the blankets hastily pulled over the other's body

The visibly shaking bundle shifted onto its side and a lone green eye peeked out of the soft sheets, red rimmed and wet, a sight Ryosuke hadn't seen in years.

"Why, Aniki? What were you trying to prove by doing that? I mean, I shouldn't have been there to see you but…Fujiwara? That hurts."

The elder man chuckled softly, a calming thing if nothing else, giving Keisuke a good idea of how friendly a doctor his brother would someday become.

"He asked me if you and I were lovers, Keisuke. His line of questioning threw me off guard and I was intrigued with his reaction to my answer. I only kissed him to see if he was disgusted by my orientation or not. One can never be too sure after all."

To the blond driver, it sounded like his brother was trying to humour him, to throw him off of some deeper meaning but to his upset mind, it was a great answer. He rolled onto his back and stretched both arms above his head, giving a small groan as he popped his spine. He was somewhat disgruntled to notice that Ryosuke's bed was more comfortable than his own, more than likely because the elder man spent almost half the time Keisuke did, in bed. It was late and considering the current hour, he figured his parents had decided to get a hotel for the night, a common occurrence when they went out for dinner, their father enjoying his wine as much as the next man.

"Oi, Aniki. He doesn't mean anything to you right? Like…it was just to test him?"

"Yes, Keisuke. I wouldn't enjoy myself with you only to go ahead and seduce someone else on the same night. Though I have to admit, I was upset that you had found us. He'll be on edge on Monday. Don't make any sudden movements or he'll likely have a heart attack on the spot."

The FD driver smiled and held out his right hand for the elder Takahashi, his left tugging the blankets aside so he could climb in, carefully shifting himself aside to give the other man more room, their twin beds making for a comfortable if slightly cramped sleeping space. It pleased Ryosuke to see his brother acting much friendlier than he had on the mountain, quickly giving in to the tempting image the younger sibling made. He slid between Keisuke's parted thighs and nuzzled softly under his chin, holding himself up above him before lowering to lie directly along the warm body, giving a satisfied grunt as the boy's arms surrounded his back and held him close.

/He smells like the outdoors / His mind told him, unconsciously picking up on mundane things because of their close proximity. With a slow grind of his hips, Ryosuke forced their groins together, gifting the younger male with a sharp nip under his jaw, the soft moan issued forth because of it fueling the FC driver's movements. With a swift slide, he caught his hand under Keisuke's shirt and did the same to him as he had done to Takumi, ghosting over the soft skin and flicking his thumb against the pebbled left nipple, eliciting a gasp from the loudmouthed uphiller.

Had the hour have been earlier or their night less hectic, Ryosuke would have pursued the delicious body beneath himself, most likely ravaging him to the fullest extent. As it was, his movements slowed to a more comforting, relaxing pose, Keisuke's eyes drifting closed and his form melting to the point where he was comfortable enough to start snoring softly, much to the elder Takahashi's amusement. He had wanted the blond driver to fall asleep simply because the night had been hard on him and with a sigh, he hefted himself up and off of the smaller man and tucked him in before retiring to his own room, intent on a dreamless slumber.

The night and following morning went on flawlessly, the senior Takahashi's returning close to noon, the day planned for them already as their father did his errands in the afternoon and would be leaving shortly and their mother did her large grocery run on Sundays as well. Their smiles and stiff good morning's were a welcome sight to Keisuke's eyes as he puttered around the house in desperate need of something interesting to do, finally deciding on washing the FD, an undertaking the younger driver hadn't done in months, the distinct abundance of rain during the summer months keeping it somewhat clean. He dressed in an old pair of cut off denim shorts and a loose red t-shirt, his summer sandals slipped on in the garage before he flicked the door open and backed his prized possession out into the bright midday sunlight.

The wash bucket and sponges sat on a dusty shelf in the garage, the specialty car washing soap sitting beside them, a frivolous purchase Ryosuke had once laughed at, until he had seen how white his car could actually be after one serious cleansing. Keisuke smiled as he filled the deep bucket from the outside hose, pouring the soap inside as it filled so their would be a lot of lather, quickly soaking the sponge and carrying the heavy item back out to the rear of the Mazda. With a flourish only borne of the blond's own mind, Keisuke splotched the sponge onto the spoiler and managed to soak his shirt, less than two minutes into the actual wash.

"Fuck. I knew I'd get wet but this sucks already…"

Once reaching the doors, he went back for the bucket and started in on the roof, peeking over the top occasionally at the house, watching for any movement in Ryosuke's window. Normally the elder driver was out on Sunday's, his only true free day during the week. It seemed strange to Keisuke that he'd still be inside on such a beautiful day but under the current circumstances, he didn't think it mattered really. The lemony scent of the car soap and the tolerable sunlight kept his mind occupied instead, his hands lovingly caressing every inch of his beloved vehicle, washing under the front clip and around the running lights, even going so far as to flip the headlights open and wash them as well, getting the accumulated dirt out of their housings.

Once satisfied with the outcome, he grabbed the hose from the side of the house and turned it on, pressing his thumb over the end of it to create a sharp, piercing spray, the suds and lather instantly disappearing as it was blasted off of the yellow surface. His attention turned away from Ryosuke's window, he didn't notice the set of piercing green eyes that watched him from the second floor, taking in his wet figure, the way the damp shorts clung to his legs and backside and how the t-shirt stuck just right to his back.

The dark haired Takahashi unconsciously licked his lips and went back to his laptop desk, his bedroom door closed tightly and locked securely. He had plans for his new image and bothersome interruptions weren't on his list. With a pleased grunt, he sat down in the plush computer chair and sat back, the slight tip to the chair giving him a comfortable position to rest, his right hand prying open the buttons on the front of his pajama pants, freeing his erection from the light but oddly restricting material.

The raven haired FC driver gave a sharp hiss as he wrapped long, elegant fingers around the heated flesh, tipping his head back and closing his eyes, the vision of Keisuke in the wet, revealing clothing only serving to harden him further, the sudden compulsion to masturbate after seeing him overwhelming the normally controlled racer. With gentle movements he rubbed his thumb over the warm, pulsing head, spreading what little fluid there was, unconsciously biting at the inside of his cheek as he stroked with a firm but sensuous intent, his left hand slipping down below his right to gently cup his testicles, holding them tightly and squeezing each time he lowered his other hand on his shaft.

It was obviously taboo to be fantasizing about his own brother but the simple thought of Keisuke bent over the hood of the FD caused the elder man to clench his teeth and moan deeply through them, his legs apart and the soaked shorts pulled down to rest hooked around one ankle, his ass so seductively presented as he lowered his chest to the warm hood of the car and moaned out loud, just begging to be fucked.

Ryosuke gripped himself tighter as he imagined sinking his swollen cock into the other's twitching entrance, holding the slim, somewhat womanly hips and thrusting without abandon. The moment he thought of the blissful release, the thick seed pumping into his brother's hot cavern, he ejaculated in the real world, the slippery substance bubbling up to dribble down his thumb and wrist, pooling against his belly as he rode out the harsh waves of orgasm.

Blinking heavily, he sat himself back upright and shivered slightly, the temperature in his room seemingly cooler than it had been less than ten minutes before, absentmindedly lifting his soiled hand to his lips where he licked the seed from them, quickly scooping the rest up from his belly and doing the same with it, not wishing to hunt down Kleenex and secretly enjoying the taste of himself anyway. He begrudgingly lifted himself from the chair and slipped on a light button up shirt, simply a top to wear while downstairs in the house, his slippers added at the door before he opened it and flicked the light off, wandering into the large kitchen for some dinner.

By the time Ryosuke had picked out the items he needed to make a decent meal, Keisuke was returning to the house in his wet clothing, the car now dried with a soft chamois and then buffed with the sheepskin cloth, its sparkling body parked in the garage and the cleaning accessories replaced on the shelf. He gave a short yawn before giving the clock a dirty look, not realizing that so much time had gone by. The blond rushed past the kitchen and up to his own room where he changed quickly, coming back down in cargo pants and a t-shirt, normal Keisuke indoors wear. He peeked around the kitchen door and smiled, keeping his eyes on the elder man as he moved from counter to stove to refrigerator, picking up and preparing the ingredients.

"Oi, Aniki. Do you need any help?"

"Of course I do, Keisuke. You can chop the vegetables over there."

He pointed to the cutting board already set out on the kitchen's island; carrots, onions, zucchini and summer squash sitting atop it, awaiting their execution. With a grin the younger driver picked up the heavy paring knife and started in on them, creating a large pile and tossing the garbage into the bin for recycling.

"Do you want them in the pan or just left here? I don't even know what you're making but it smells good already.."

The FC master smirked to himself and flipped the chicken he had been searing, turning with a bowl in his hand and offering it to his clueless younger brother, giving him the hint to put the vegetables into the container so they could be added to the pan.

"Here. I need to let the chicken finish and then I'll add them. You can set the table for me now. Just for the two of us though. Kaa-san's going to Hiroda-san's after her shopping and Too-san said he might be a bit late. There was an auction or something he wanted to attend after he finished his own running around. Something about hospital supplies from a closed clinic in Kikko."

Keisuke nodded and tossed his victims into the bowl before handing it back to the other and going for the plate cupboard, taking out two large square plates and two smaller ones, along with two glasses and two ceramic sake cups, knowing that the elder man loved sake with his dinner, an indulgence he'd never admit to anyone other than his own family. The table was quickly cleared of newspapers and empty coffee mugs, their mother particular in her cleaning only if she wasn't in a hurry, the dirtied cups set in the sink for later and the papers stacked on one of the unused dinette chairs.

By the time he stepped back into the direct cooking area, Ryosuke had already added the vegetables to the frying pan and was stirring them with a large wooden spoon, an emptied bottle of teriyaki sauce sitting beside the pan, its thick, sweet contents already mixed in with the hard goods. Both boys loved stir fried foods and chicken was a favourite of Ryosuke's, red meat being a problem for him ever since he was young, the meat curdling his stomach and making him ill on a regular basis. After that, their mother had insisted on white meat in the house at all times, much to Keisuke's chagrin, seeing as how the younger Takahashi almost thrived on hamburgers.

Flicking the stove off Ryosuke brought the still sizzling pan to the table and set it on the trivet placed there for just that reason, coming back to the table a second time with a serving spoon and two sets of utensils, forks and knives instead of chopsticks. Their father had almost insisted on them as his strange quirk in the family, wanting the boy's to grow up somewhat westernized, a brilliant plan considering Ryosuke would eventually be going abroad with his medical studies.

Keisuke meanwhile, had filled the glasses with water and set the chilled sake bottle down in front of Ryosuke's place, flopping himself down in the other chair and immediately serving a heaping pile of the steaming food, doing the same to Ryosuke's plate only after sampling the fare and giving a pleased sound.

"I'm glad you made dinner, Aniki. I wasn't even gonna try. It would've been ramen again or something just as easy. I can make a pot of coffee that'll get your engine running at full speed but dinner? I don't think so."

"At least you like it, Keisuke. Kaa-san would say it's still a simple bachelor's meal but I suppose that's what we are, isn't it? No girlfriends to speak of from your end of the rope and there will never be any from mine."

Ryosuke chuckled mainly to himself at his smart-assed little quip and started in on his food, finishing before the other only because he had less in front of himself, the sake going down much easier as he sat back in the hard chairs and savoured the somewhat silence in the house, the only noise being the ticking clock and Keisuke's fork on the good china.

"Tonight you'll have to sleep well, Keisuke. The meeting's going to be early because Fumihiro has the morning shift on Tuesday. You'll have to get your practice in before nine o'clock tomorrow night."

He swallowed the last of his sake and set the cup down, standing and resting his hands palm down on the tabletop, looking the younger boy in the eye as he had earlier in the week, setting himself up for a speech the other driver probably wouldn't want to sit through.

"Also, I want you to talk to Fujiwara about what you stumbled in on last night when he first arrives. He's already edgy around you and this is only going to make him more likely to shy away from simple conversation. I know it's already begun to get complicated between the three of us and I don't want it to conflict with Project D. The sooner you can get him back to the confidence level he was at, the better. I know I have a part in it too, so when the meeting's over tomorrow night, I'm going to speak with him as well."

"Now, I'm going to go back upstairs and shower before I start the new stats for the upcoming race. Kenta should be calling soon with the specifics. Do whatever you like for the night, but be sure to get to bed before midnight, Keisuke. You will need the sleep before giving Fujiwara a talking to. He's bound to drive you into a snoring fit with his blank stares."

Keisuke laughed at his brother's newest quip and stood up, clearing the dishes as the dark haired driver walked off to do his thing upstairs, mumbling to himself as he stacked the dirtied dishes in the dishwasher and turned it on.

"He is boring, isn't he? But a great driver. I wonder if he'd have gone all the way with you if you'd have asked, Aniki. I would have. Maybe he'd say no but he's kinda cute and all…"

The blond snickered to himself before laughing out loud, turning his chattering over into an internal monologue so the elder boy couldn't hear him, his mind running wild images of naked Takumi on a continuous loop.

/Maybe he'd get to know me better if I took him out for dinner or something? Like getting a girl to like you. Treat him nice and he'll open up to me. Then who knows how far things'll go. Maybe I'll bring him home and see how far he'd go with me instead of Ryosuke. Yeah…that's a plan. Heh..I bet he tastes like tofu… /


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! The mere thought of owning them passed through my mind the other night and as a result, I suffered a severe nosebleed and had to be rushed to emergency. The medical lingo for it? Incest induced hemorrhage. Didn't that get me a few snickers from the nurses…

Notes: I never thought this'd go as far as it has and there will be more to come, so don't worry. I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone, especially DragonDeb for the lovely, encouraging reviews. They mean a lot. Especially considering I've never written Initial D fiction before, let alone incest. Maybe it's a new leaf I've decided to torture and burn instead of simply turn over? I never was labeled as a simple person before. '

Also: NO SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER. It is totally work-safe. Although, if you're reading this fic at work, your job must suck. –laughs- Or, you just love it too much..

It didn't take long for Keisuke to fall asleep that night, his slumber barely punctuated by dreams of any kind, what little imagining he had been in the middle of suddenly ravished by the shrill beeping of his alarm clock, its flashing signal of 11:00am glaring into the blond's skull, the poor black object once again pinned under the fist of the angry Takahashi.

"Fuck, I hate this thing! Next time I'm getting one that plays music or something. Sounds like a goddamn fire alarm.."

The blond driver yawned and stretched under the covers, slipping his warm feet out to wriggle his toes before sliding them into his house slippers, the eternally chilly hardwood floor irritating him each time he stepped down onto it without thinking. With a small shiver he headed for the bathroom, immediately starting the shower and stepping into the steamy area, washing himself completely with a speed that would impress the fastest power bather, his hair rinsed clean of the thick shampoo and the water turned off as he re-entered the warmer room and dried off.

On a normally lazy Monday, Keisuke would have chosen his cargo pants and a loose fitting t-shirt, backed up by his ever present plaid over shirt or hooded sweater. This time it was white jeans and an orange button up shirt, his nicest pair of sneakers set upon his feet and his hair brushed back to where he liked it best. With a flick of his wrist he opened the bedroom door and stepped into the hallway, noticing Ryosuke's door open and the lights off, the room already deserted before Keisuke had even considered waking up, the elder boy more than likely elbow deep in his studies.

Monday mornings were Ryosuke's time to catch up on the work he hadn't finished over the weekend, his academic courses still important to him as he finished the papers and completed his course requirements. It was a bonus to be able to take one's classes over the internet, his skill with computers and multitasking aiding him in the end, even if he completed his various internships alongside his father at the hospital as well. The younger driver chuckled at the thought of Ryosuke in a doctor's uniform, driving his FC on Akagi like a madman, the stethoscope hanging around his neck dangling off to one side as the corner G's caught it.

He snickered and snatched an apple from the bowl on the kitchen's island, biting into it deeply as he held it there while digging for his pocketed keys, finding them right away and taking off for the day, throwing a half hearted wave over his head to his mother, her smiling face peering at him from above the morning newspaper.

Knowing that his brother was busy and wouldn't even acknowledge him if he showed up, Keisuke avoided the library and went directly to the gas station where Takumi worked, the uniformed workers busily helping the other morning commuters before he could even get close to the place. Stifling a groan, the blond pulled up to the nearest pump and looked over his steering wheel at Itsuki, the annoyingly clingy best friend of his current prey. Sighing to himself, he stepped out of the car and stretched, the drive from Takasaki always aching on his spine, his right eye peeking open to watch the rotund attendant as he approached.

"T..Takahashi Keisuke?" He asked meekly.

"Yeah."

"T..Takumi's not here. He worked the morning shift. He said he had to be home before dark because the Project D meeting was changed."

Keisuke swore to himself and nodded toward the pumps, digging in his pocket for

his wallet, pulling out a wad of bills and sorting through them.

"Give me twenty five litres. High octane. I might as well fuel up while I'm here anyway."

Itsuki jumped into workman mode and nodded hurriedly, running to the far side of the bright FD and right away pumping the gas, keeping his head down slightly but still managing to peek at the elder boy occasionally, not sure what he was looking for but certainly not finding it before the nozzle clicked.

The younger Takahashi handed the lonely driver the correct amount of money and hopped back into his car, gunning the engine and tearing out of the station lot, looking in his rearview mirror at Itsuki who stood dumbfounded at the side of the road, his cap hanging from one hand.

/Gone home huh? Ugh, that means I have to deal with his father again. How creepy can one man actually look before he turns into a monster or something? It's a wonder Fujiwara ever sleeps at night… /

Takumi had indeed gone home after finishing his early shift, the day's warmth already in full swing as he walked up the street to his home, two noon hour customers walking out with a smile as they toted their fully laden bags of deep fried tofu. He rolled his eyes and pushed the door open, the chime dinging merrily as he shuffled past the counters and out of his shoes, leaving them at the doorway and pushing the curtain aside.

The clutter on the table didn't faze him as he quickly tidied the magazines and newspapers, stacking them on the floor beside it before heading upstairs, the flush of the toilet signaling where his father had gone. He ducked into his room but couldn't get the door closed fast enough, the seemingly eternally lazy Fujiwara entering his field of vision too quickly for him to react.

"Oi, Takumi? Why're you home so early? Did you take the afternoon off?"

"H..hai. Project D's meeting is early tonight. Fumihiro-san has to be up for work Tuesday morning so Ryosuke-san changed it.."

Bunta, feeling that it was a good enough explanation, nodded and dug in his pocket for another cigarette, flicking one into his mouth and lighting it with his ever present Zippo, snapping the steel case shut and dragging heavily on the slim stick. Takumi took the nod as it came and quickly closed his bedroom door, waiting inside until he heard the elder man shuffle downstairs before he stripped down.

He sighed out loud and tossed his uniform into the hamper, streaking into the hall and right into the bathroom where he bathed quickly, though more slowly than Keisuke had that same morning, savouring the hot sting of the water on his body, his morning of restocking the fluid shelves wearing on his neck and lower back. He rolled his shoulders and moaned softly, rubbing the plain soap across his body and rinsing off with calculated ease, his hair washed as well, the limp strands hanging over his eyes as he tossed his head back to matte them back to his head.

He turned the water off and came out to dry, hanging the now damp towel up on its rack and once again streaking, covering himself in case the elder Fujiwara decided to come back upstairs, slamming his door closed as he rummaged for a clean outfit.

It was jeans for the young driver as well, blue this time, along with a grey t-shirt, his socks and underwear all clean from the upper drawer of his heavily laden dresser. He sat down on his bed and idly brushed his hair, giving his head a shake to settle the soaked locks in his usual style. If it had been a day without a meeting, Takumi would have forgone the clean clothes and changed into his pajama pants instead, simply letting his hair dry as it had remained, fluffed by the towel.

He picked up his cleanest shoes and headed back downstairs, listening for his father's whereabouts before stopping at the door and sitting down on the short step, sliding his shoes on as he watched a small child pick sweetened tofu cakes from the refrigerated counter, her mother giggling and Bunta smiling oddly. It still fascinated the 86 driver that his father could be anything except lazy, tired and cryptic.

He hefted himself up and snatched the hachiroku's keys, Bunta insisting that he kept them hanging on the nail just inside the door in case he needed them, the brilliant blue Impreza sitting outside of the shop notwithstanding. Takumi scooted past the cute little customer and smiled down at her, giving a small bow to the girl's mother before slipping out of the stifling shop, stopping in his tracks and blinking stupidly into the bright sunlight. Parked in front of Bunta's newest acquisition sat the yellow rotary devil, its driver leaning comfortably against the driver's side.

"K..Keisuke-san?" Takumi felt himself blush at the mere mention of the elder boy's name, immediately remembering what the blond had seen him engaged in that past weekend.

"It's about time I actually caught you at home. I didn't wanna have to talk to your dad again."

Takumi blinked at the other's mention of Bunta and tried to figure out if he was insulting the man or not. "He's with a customer…"

The tofu delivery star scratched the back of his head and felt himself start to blush, lowering his eyes from the always cool looking Takahashi.

"Ano…was there something you needed, Keisuke-san? I was on my way to get my errands done before the meeting.."

The FD master grinned and pushed off of the car, jingling the keys in his hand with a smirk on his face.

"Come with me. I have to pick up a few things too and I'll, um… takeyouforlunchwhilewe'reout."

He mumbled the last few words together, mentally chiding himself for feeling like a nervous boy asking a girl out for the first time. He looked up expectantly with a sour face.

"Well? Are you coming?"

The younger driver was obviously floored as he nodded stupidly and hurried to get into the passenger seat of the luxurious sports car, looking around the interior somewhat excitedly. It wasn't everyday that he spent time inside the brothers' cars, taking the opportunity to check out the tachometer and the other displays before Keisuke threw himself into the adjoining seat and tore off down the narrow street.

Thankfully, in Takumi's eyes anyway, they headed away from town and ended up at a roadside bar and grill, advertising fresh homemade hamburgers and fresh cut French fries. Keisuke parked the car and got out, waiting only for a second before walking to the doors, catching a glimpse of the younger boy in the mirrored windows as he followed behind. The place was nearly deserted and the Project D driver #1 took a seat at a large booth off to his left, pulling open a menu as Takumi seated himself across from him.

Truth be told, the younger Fujiwara rarely ate out at restaurants unless with his friends, and since joining Project D, had regretfully had little time for them. Embarrassedly he opened a menu as well, right away choosing an item he liked, the waitress asking politely for their drink orders, Takumi with a coke and Keisuke with coffee. She came back and set the items down before taking the rest of their order, smiling widely as she picked up the menu's and left, her long ponytail bouncing about her shoulders.

The blond caught himself staring after her and shook his head, coming back to rest in the now, watching Takumi staring off innocently into space, trying to quietly clear his throat.

"Fujiwara. About Saturday night. I didn't mean to barge in on you and my brother. I was only there to find you, not to ruin anything."

He looked up from where he had dropped his eyes, the knot in the pine tabletop almost smouldering from his intense stare.

"Aniki told me to apologize and talk to you about this. I figured I'd bring you out here to…say I was sorry. And to ask you something important."

Takumi whipped his head back around from his gaze along the bar to stare at the older driver, his mouth slightly open and eyes wide as he suddenly expected the worst.

"W..what is it, Keisuke-san?"

"When we're finished lunch today, I want to know if you'll come home with me."

"I…want you."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! Until I can find Shuichi Shigeno's house, they remain his. When I do though, be forewarned of World War III involving his security system and myself. There'll most likely be massive explosions and a bloody battle over the rights to Ryosuke's laptop. _That_ little baby belongs on _my_ desk, along with Keisuke's boxer shorts from a…previous encounter. –giggles-

Notes: I hope I haven't lost anyone yet in this little story of mine. I'm trying to work out the kinks for the coming chapters and the thought of Ryosuke naked with _anyone_ keeps interfering. I'm lost to the living world, I know. Less of a warning now than a brief mention of my idiocy. This fic is of course, in the canon Initial D timeline, if altered slightly for my own ideas, but as of the Takahashi kyoudai's backgrounds or general family history, I know jack shit. I'm making things up as I go and hopefully, they haven't been too hard for my dear readers to digest. Things such as Ryosuke's allergy to red meat, his courses over the Internet and Mother and Father Takahashi's scheduling. Please bear with me as neither the manga nor the anime give enough details to build adequate backgrounds for them.

Takumi whipped his head back around from his gaze along the bar to stare at the older driver, his mouth slightly open and eyes wide as he suddenly expected the worst.

"W..what is it, Keisuke-san?"

"When we're finished lunch today, I want to know if you'll come home with me."

"I…want you."

The young 86 driver stared, stupefied by the elder racer's words, not even hearing them right as he fidgeted in his seat. He let go of the glass he was holding for fear of breaking it and sat back, ushering his hands into his lap to keep from seeming too nervous, his eyes never leaving Keisuke's face.

"O..omae…me, Keisuke-san? I..I don't understand. You and Ryosuke-san are together aren't you? I mean…that's what he told me on Saturday…"

Keisuke rolled his eyes and took an irritated sip of his coffee, hissing as it burned his tongue before setting it back down and giving the junior Fujiwara a firm stare, trying to seem as harmless as possible.

"This has nothing to do with what Aniki and I do. We can't be together really. What I want is for you to come home with me and…do like Aniki and I do…"

He tugged at a napkin until it tore in half, startling himself and giving a slight blush.

"I was so jealous when I saw you two together before. Like, I wanted my brother to have me and it was kinda mean of him to have you too. Do I make any sense?"

Takumi blinked and nodded, his eyes darting around the outside of Keisuke's head, trying to look at something other than the brilliant green of his eyes.

"H..hai. You make perfect sense, like always. It's just…I don't know if I should. Won't it be a conflict of interest between the three of us?"

"Fuck conflicting interests. Fujiwara, I want you. Seriously. Like, to the point where I don't even wanna wait until we finish eating."

The younger driver sat dumbfounded and lowered his head, staring intently at the tabletop as if it were the most important thing in the world, his hands nervously wringing in his lap. He _did _like the blond racer but was unable to tell him, his devotion to the team too deep and his moment with Ryosuke too fresh in his mind. / Why shouldn't I go for it? If Keisuke-san says it's ok and he wants it too, it's really ok right// With a deep breath he looked back up, his blush absolutely noticeable as it rested across his nose.

"Maybe we should leave then, Keisuke-san. I don't want to have to suffer through a meal with you, knowing that you feel that way about me. I guess we could go back to your place, if that's really what you want…"

The FD master nearly came right then and there, his arousal throbbing in his tighter than usual jeans, making itself known to his blinded-by-lust mind. He stood quickly and reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet and tossing a few rumpled bills onto the table, enough for their drinks and what they would have eaten, his pride as a regular customer not letting him walk away without paying for even an uneaten meal.

The waitress that had served them grinned and laughed to herself as she collected the cash and their nearly full cups, clearing everything away with a knowing smirk. The restaurant was after all, the place Takahashi Keisuke brought all of his potential girlfriends before going out for the rest of their date. It wasn't uncommon for the handsome young driver to leave before finishing, or even starting their meal.

/ Odd for him to leave that way with a guy though…/

The morning had been long for Ryosuke and as he put his last text book away, he rubbed his eyes and sat back in the hard, wooden chair, stretching until his lower back gave a welcome pop, his face immediately returning from its pained contortion to more of a happy display. With a bit of a grunt, the FC driver stood and packed his things into the heavy briefcase he brought along, snapping it shut and pushing his chair back under the table as he waved to the librarian, heading back out into the bright sunshine and his awaiting car.

It was a ritual after a busy weekend for the elder Takahashi to finish his work at the library, then head towards home, where he stopped at a small café and got flavoured coffee and a danish, his first meal of the day. He carefully placed the cup in the provided holder in his console and set the Danish on the dash, settling himself back into the comfortable bucket seat and pulling the door closed, his seat reclined somewhat in the nearly empty parking lot as he sipped the french vanilla beverage and nibbled the treat delicately, his eyes falling closed as he savoured the sweetness of both.

Flicking his gaze to the clock Ryosuke sighed, realizing that he still had enough time to do his errands before having to go home and shower before the meeting, his treat finished as he cleaned up the garbage and walked it to the receptacle, tossing it inside before returning to the FC. He started it up, driving slowly and cautiously from the lot towards the office supply store where he needed toner for his printer and a new case for his laptop, the previous one soiled with coffee and sugary stickiness ever since the last time the elder Takahashi had taken his brother out for his customary dessert. It would only take him about an hour to finish his shopping and return to the house, perfect timing for a shower, change of clothes and an argument with Keisuke about his plans for after the meeting.

/ I wonder what it's going to cost me this time. I swear Keisuke only lives to pry into my pockets… /

Said blond meanwhile, had nearly tossed the 86 driver into the FD and charged out of the parking lot like a man possessed, the tires squealing loudly once they hit the blacktop highway, effortlessly dodging traffic as they neared his home, dark green eyes scanning the driveway and surrounding area for cars that might signal an end to their plans.

Seeing none at all, Keisuke pulled in and flicked the garage door opener, slowly coasting inside and flicking it again, not even hearing its low whine as he exited the road machine and waited somewhat impatiently for his passenger.

Like a child afraid of the doctor's office, Takumi seemed loathe to leave the yellow Mazda, only moving when Keisuke gave a low whine to match that of the garage door, a pathetic attempt at convincing the younger driver how badly he needed him.

He started up the few steps and opened the inside door noiselessly, holding it open and making sure to lock it behind himself, his shoes toed off at the door in an indication for the other boy, giving him the idea of where things went. Keisuke wasn't entirely sloppy, but noticed right away that mid explanation, Takumi had put his shoes where the others already were, as if knowing. Had the blond thought hard enough, he'd remember the beginning of their fateful night, with Takumi standing dumbfounded in their front foyer, before bounding out like a scared child.

"Hey yeah, I forgot you've been here before. Just ignore whatever I do then. I'm a little nervous."

The FD master chuckled and scratched at the back of his head, blushing along the bridge of his nose as he turned and walked towards the stairs, purposely moving slowly to make sure the tofu driver was paying attention, his ass delightfully displayed in the tight jeans as he ascended the steps.

"Come on up, Fujiwara. I don't expect to have you on the foyer floor. My bed's much nicer and I've got a good view of the driveway from up there."

The downhill specialist only stammered slightly and continued to blush, hurrying himself up as he took long strides to the stairs and went up with a hand on the railing, again trying not to notice how posh everything seemed compared to his own home, the spindles of the railing even looking quite expensive to his modest eyes.

He reached the landing and stared down the hall towards the light, noticing Keisuke rummaging around noisily, his feet carrying him seemingly of their own accord. The brunet stopped just short of the door and peered inside, his eyes wide as he noticed the neatly made bed with its top two covers pulled back, the bedside lamp on and a small bottle sitting underneath it, a box beside that and a squat looking alarm clock flashing twelve.

Takumi cleared his throat and peeked his head around the doorframe, trying not to impede on the other man's space but secretly immensely interested in the goings on, his body reacting without permission from his mind as he stared again at the items on the side table.

"Like I said, come on in. I'm getting a bit impatient here." Came the harsh sounding reply.

"H..hai, Keisuke-san. I'm just…nervous, is all. It's still daylight and your family could come home at any time right? What about Ryosuke-san?"

"He can go fuck himself for all I care. He's busy on Mondays so I always have the house to myself. Though, with the meeting tonight, I have to be up on the mountain by seven."

The blond walked over to his guest and stood as close as possible without becoming smothering to the shorter driver, his right hand snaking its way around Takumi's waist as the left curled gently in the soft hairs at the back of the 86 driver's neck. Keisuke took advantage of the lack of resistance and kissed the other, pressing his lips firmly to those of his rival, moaning softly when Takumi decided to aid in it.

He lifted both arms and wound them around Keisuke's waist, nearly clinging to him as he returned the kiss wantonly, giving his own quiet moans as he lifted to his toes to get better access to Keisuke's mouth. The Akina master pulled away only when his right foot began to cramp and lowered his severely blushing face while licking at his own lips, savouring the taste of the elder boy as well as what little coffee he had consumed at the restaurant. He glanced up only to smile crookedly, feeling the evidence of the FD driver's lust pressing insistently against his hip.

"I..it's not as if this is the first time for me, Keisuke-san, but…ano…it's been a while."

Keisuke took the boy's admittance as assent and right away started in on Takumi's clothes, roughly tugging the shirt up and off of his head and not even wasting time to lavish the revealed flesh with a kiss, he undid the faded pants and roughly pushed them down, allowing them to pool around Takumi's feet.

The Mazda lover's clothes were off in an even shorter amount of time, his socks left on as were Takumi's, they being the only piece of clothing left on the boys as they tumbled to the bed amidst flailing limbs and hushed moans, Keisuke scrambling for dominance before latching onto the thick muscle that connected Takumi's neck to his shoulder, nibbling harshly on it before kissing at the abused flesh.

Pulling away for only a second, Keisuke laughed softly, leaning down to lick a wet trail from the tofu son's ear to his collarbone, smacking his lips thoughtfully.

"Mmm…you do taste like tofu…"

The ravished young racer could only moan quietly and lift his hands to hold the back of Keisuke's head, wanting him to be slightly more rough, his hips bucking unashamedly against the FD driver's, wanting that delicious friction. Once Takumi was aroused, as his past lovers had found out and of which there were few, he was quite vocal and slightly pushy, demanding even, as he scratched his nails down Keisuke's back in a silent warning for the elder boy to move faster.

Keisuke growled back at him and reached to the side table, deciding against foreplay in any form as he fumbled with the lubricant's cap, snapping it open and squeezing out a small dollop of it before closing it up and setting it beside himself, his now slicked fingers migrating to the hachiroku driver's hidden portal, two easily slipping in, much to the blond's surprise.

A deep hiss and clenching of buttocks was all he got in return, Takumi's eyes closed tightly as he allowed the intrusion, spreading his legs even further and making a general whore of himself, his mind telling him to get dressed and bolt, his cock refusing to listen to the rest of his body as it throbbed against his belly. One good stroke from Keisuke's fingers and the warm arousal pulsed heatedly, Takumi's weak cry muffled by his left hand, the back of it draped over his mouth to prevent himself from being too loud.

He managed another clipped shout before moving his idle hand down to still the younger Takahashi's hand, staring down across his chest at the blond as he licked his lips, his eyes half lidded and face flushed with the obvious sign of intense arousal.

"P..please, Keisuke-san. Just..just do it. I want it. I really do.."

The hotheaded driver blinked and sat right up, snatching a condom from the box and applying it with a skill borne of necessity, kneeling between the spread thighs and slathering himself in what remained of the lube, his loving caresses nearly bringing himself off at the sight of the writhing Fujiwara boy, his cock rigid and throbbing, his legs spread, that look of utter bliss on his face.

The blond moaned and positioned himself, holding Takumi's legs up and apart as he slowly pistoned his hips and snugly popped the head inside, groaning out loud as he waited for a moment for his own body to catch up, the tightness surrounding his sensitive skin already driving him too close to completion. He struggled to remember what Ryosuke had told him about self control, the sudden shift and wriggle of Takumi's hips blowing all thoughts out of his head as he viciously plunged the rest inside, forcefully enough to topple forward, catching himself with a hand on either side of the brunet's head.

Both were breathing heavily and with each sharp snap of his hips, Keisuke grunted like an animal, claiming his mate with sudden nips to the other's shoulders and chest, bending enough to gently suckle the boy's left nipple into his mouth, nibbling at the tender skin as he penetrated him so deeply.

Feeling neglectful and somewhat unused to being with a man who needed more attention during sex than a woman, Keisuke lifted himself back to a kneeling position and wrapped his right hand around the 86 driver's member, stroking him as lovingly as he would stroke himself, giving each rough thrust a pump to match until both boys were moaning out loud, Takumi's slightly more subdued than Keisuke's but the blond was known for his vocal sessions.

With a sharp grunt and thrust of his own hips, the downhill prodigy came, pumping out the thick seed onto the other's hand and his belly, his teeth clenched tight and eyes closed, unable to hold the other boy so his hands simply clutched the sheets in a grip that would most likely have hurt if it had touched bare skin. Keisuke's completion was far less messy but just as, if not more, intense, his body stiffening as he pumped himself into the tight rubber sheath, his head tossed back and the column of his throat decadently exposed.

It was a long moment before Keisuke's hips stopped shifting him inside the abused hole of the Akina driving star, his shaking arms barely holding him up as he pulled back and out of the warm passage, his release neatly contained, a joyous thing for his tired eyes to see. He lifted his soiled hand to his mouth and noisily licked Takumi's seed from it, noticing the appalled look on the boy's face as he smirked and slid off the end of the bed, shuffling himself to the bathroom where he peeled the condom off and tied it, tossing it in the wastebasket and washing his hands, returning with a warm cloth.

Like his elder brother, Keisuke gently wiped Takumi's belly clean and gave his used entrance a loving swipe with the damp material, quickly rinsing the cloth and moving to lie down next to the hachiroku master, his arms busily scooping the smaller boy into them so he could nuzzle against him, forehead to forehead. With the clock flashing noon, or midnight, at them, Keisuke had lost track of time but he knew it couldn't be close to the zero hour yet, his body telling him he needed sleep. Badly.

"Na, Keisuke-san. What're we going to do about the meeting tonight? I need my car so you'll have to drive me back home sometime soon.."

The brunet poked Keisuke on the shoulder but got a mumbled grunt in response, the elder boy quickly falling asleep after such an intense round of fucking. In desperation, Takumi slapped him on the shoulder hard, trying to wake his only means of a ride back to the tofu shop.

"Keisuke-san! Please wake up! You have to drive me back!"

The Mazda lover only peeked one eye open and gave a questioning snort, sitting up so fast that he nearly tossed Takumi right off of the bed, his head tilted to the side as he listened carefully, unsure of what he had heard in the slowly deepening vestiges of sleep.

He relaxed but perked up a second time, less than a minute after the first. There it was again, that slow creaking noise. He couldn't remember what it indicated but he swatted at Takumi's hand as it moved to slap his shoulder again, barely even hearing the boy's words.

"Keisuke-san, come on. We're gonna be late if you have to drive me all the way back home, then come back here to make it to Akagi…"

His words were cut off as destiny once again decided to shift towards the black pit of Keisuke's dismal abyss, Takumi's mouth in mid sentence but his eyes wide as he regarded Keisuke's open mouth and shocked eyes, the sharp crack of the hardwood floor shifting as the reason for Keisuke's fright stepped into the blond's doorway.

Takumi whirled around and stared at the White Comet driver, his stomach churning and body suddenly aching terribly, the dryness of his mouth only making him even more uncomfortable. Ryosuke cleared his throat and turned his back, allowing the nude boys their moment of privacy back.

"I'll drive Fujiwara home. Keisuke, you shower and get ready for the meeting. I can make it to Akina and back in better time."

He tilted his head slightly sideways, a gleeful giggle going off in his head as he regarded the absolutely nude form of the tofu delivery heir.

"Fujiwara. I'll be waiting outside. Please don't take any longer than is absolutely necessary."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! Though, some days I wish I did. Days like today, when my own FC sits alone in the driveway, badly in need of a wash, or possibly a good suspension check. By which, I mean testing the shocks by bouncing around in it with my raven haired little doctor beauty… –laughs-

Warnings: Angst of the brotherly kind, swearing (-waves a flag to salute Keisuke's favourite word-) and general drama. Ok, this chapter is quite long and deals with a mild form of non-con relationship. Non-con being non consensual for those of you who are unaware. I don't like to call it rape and in my world, there is no rape. I will never write rape. A scuffle between two people when there's sex and anger involved is not considered rape in my mind.

"Fujiwara. I'll be waiting outside. Please don't take any longer than is absolutely necessary."

The dark haired driver left the doorway and shuffled down the hall, quickly descending the stairs as he headed back out to his car, slipping his lean form into the driver's seat and flicking the brilliant engine over, the low purr of the rotary soothing his obviously shocked nerves. He leaned over to the passenger side and dug in the glove compartment, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and his lighter, shuffling one of the former out of the red and white pack and immediately lighting it up, taking a deep drag of it as he tossed the pack and zippo into the side console.

It was something the elder Takahashi hadn't done in ages, his smoking habit in somewhat remission since starting up Project D. Both he and Keisuke had bet against each other, figuring that neither could last the entire year, Ryosuke snickering and Keisuke grumbling about needing one badly right at the moment they shook hands. He rolled his window down slightly and blew the acrid smoke out into the night, eyeing the door as he angrily took another drag.

And during Ryosuke's little moment of bet cheating, havoc had broken out in Keisuke's bedroom, Takumi scrambling off of the bed to snatch at his clothes, throwing everything on quickly without regard for neatness, his shirt and left sock inside out, as well as the pockets on his pants sticking out like tongues from each side. The blond gave a short giggle at the sight before coughing nervously and pointing the errors out to Takumi, who fixed everything without so much as a single word.

Hurriedly, Keisuke threw on his pants and ushered the younger boy out into the hall where he walked him down to the foyer, his eyes downcast and face still red from his embarrassment, his worry over what his brother would say to the hachiroku driver on the way to his home eating away at his mind. He waited until Takumi had slipped his shoes on before he looked up, the sad, somewhat vacant look on his face unnerving the brunet racer.

"Aniki's usually pretty calm like that when he's pissed off. I don't know what else to say other than 'be careful…' "

Takumi nodded silently before leaning forward and uncharacteristically placing a light kiss to Keisuke's cheek, his blush deepening as he did so and remaining with him as he left the house, the FD driver's ears picking up the sound of his shoes as they tracked across the gravel. With a huff, he turned and hurried to the bathroom, making haste in order to be ready for the meeting.

Ryosuke had, of course, seen the boy as he came outside, green eyes following the lithe line of Takumi's body as he stepped up to the white machine and opened the door, a vision of only midsection and leg before he dropped into the bucket seat and slammed the door behind himself, immediately pulling his seatbelt on and turning his gaze out his own window.

No words were shared as Ryosuke backed out of the driveway, suddenly tossing the other racer into the back of his seat hard as he shot off like a rocket, the rotary engine growling menacingly as he power shifted into the next gear and roared down towards the highway. Takumi barely had time to breathe before it happened again, the med student's attitude shown in his method of driving. Once situated on the open highway, he leveled out and drove at a more leisurely pace, calmly flicking his cigarette ashes out the window as they went.

"Fujiwara, I'm not going to ask you what happened, because I could see it plainly enough with my own eyes. The only question I have is why, and it doesn't need a long, drawn out response. Just the truth will do."

He took another drag and turned his head to blow what he could out the window, the scent of smoke already permeating the cabin space.

The young delivery boy swallowed audibly and turned his head away from his sempai once again, absolutely terrified of reprisal from the genius racer.

"Ryosuke-san, it happened all of a sudden. Keisuke-san said he wanted me and you weren't home and it didn't seem like the wrong thing to do, especially since you guys can't really be together because you're brothers…"

He stopped suddenly when he realized he had been rambling, his blush showing up again as he nibbled his bottom lip, already aware that he had said too much.

"He said you wouldn't be home until later so we thought it'd be ok.."

The elder man turned and glared viciously, his calm broken by the mindlessness of the other's words, his cigarette tossed angrily out the window before he rolled it up tightly.

"You thought? Ohh no, Fujiwara. Neither of you think. Keisuke especially. When he sees something or sets his mind on something he wants, there are no thoughts afterwards. He simply takes without paying attention to what's around him. His driving style is much the same. I had thought better of you though. Perhaps I was wrong."

He looked away and turned on his signal, taking the last exit towards the tofu shop, the drive silent except for Takumi's deep breaths, his chest hurting terribly from being shocked beforehand and now recently yelled at by his mentor. Once the white FC pulled up in front of the shop he was out like a flash, only bothering to lift his hand as a form of wave to the elder man before he ducked inside the shop. Ryosuke nodded to Bunta who stood outside, leaning against the hood of the 86, his own small nod showing nothing except respect for the younger driving legend.

There was little happening inside the small apartment above the shop, Takumi's body already washed but still damp as he toweled himself off quickly and dressed in a fresh set of neat clothes, his hair brushed as he headed back to his room, his keys in hand and wallet in a back pocket as he ran down the narrow stairway to the shop, replacing his shoes upon his feet and scurrying past his father.

The elder Fujiwara barely looked up from his reclined position, now against the brick wall of the building with his head down, staring with innate intensity at his sandals, his toes wriggling in their wooden confines. The little racing engine started up and tore out of the parking space violently, leaving a small cloud of dust that the dark haired entrepreneur simply chuckled at, his grin hidden behind a cigarette-clutching hand.

As Ryosuke's wardrobe had been clean and perfectly acceptable to be shown in public, he neglected going home in favour of heading right up the mountain, Akagi's peak barely showing in the sky because of the moonless night, the stars barely offering enough light for even a midnight stroll. The old but well tuned driving machine barreled down the highway towards Fumihiro's house, the vans parked in his large lot and already surrounded by awaiting members of the team. He parked the car behind his friend's own vehicle and exited with a slow pace, giving a slight nod to the others as they greeted him, Fumihiro's feet already hurrying him over with a hand lifted in a polite wave.

"Oi, Ryosuke-san! Nice to see you. It's a great night for the meeting, isn't it? The boys can get as much driving in as they'd like."

He smiled warmly and turned away to greet Kenta as he came up the long driveway, the orange Silvia rumbling in its well tuned, road racing way. He parked beside Matsumoto's car and walked over towards the gathering group, holding his hand out as Fumihiro handed him the keys to van number three.

"Is Keisuke-san coming tonight? He's been avoiding my text messages lately. And I haven't got any calls from him since he blew me off last week. It's not like him to do that.."

He blushed at his rambling and stepped back slightly, fiddling with the key ring before scurrying to the van and climbing in, sitting patiently in wait for his blond haired sempai.

"He's so much like Keisuke was in the beginning, isn't he? I remember him squealing with delight when he finally bought his car. His skills have improved since then but he'll still always be on your brother's heels, Ryosuke-san."

The dark haired Takahashi nodded silently and walked away, taking his laptop out of its case before locking up the FC and heading towards van number one, taking his seat in the passenger side as he flipped the computer open and started his various simulations, more or less playing around until Fumihiro gave the signal to leave.

It was barely a minute before said man called out to the driveway of people, everyone running to their respective vehicles and starting them up, the elder man taking his place beside Ryosuke as they all headed up Mt. Akagi, a set of headlights meeting them halfway as the panda Trueno caught up in the nick of time, its powerful little engine easily keeping it bumper to bumper with the last van.

The peak was only a short distance away by the time he had met them and they pulled in and fanned out as always, Takumi's car barely off before he cocked his head towards the road and heard the echo of a roaring engine, the yellow FD coming around the top corner like a demon exorcised, its headlights cutting a swathe through the dark night. The young driver groaned inwardly as he turned to walk over to the others, his hands buried deep in his pockets and eyes on Fumihiro, taking solace in his effortless smile.

"Ohayo."

"Ohayo, Fujiwara. You arrived just in time. It seems Keisuke-san's the last for once."

Takumi blushed at the subtle joke about his everlasting tardiness but gave a small smile anyway, turning a bit to see Keisuke squeal his tires as he pulled into place beside the ticking hachiroku.

He braved a peek at Ryosuke and inwardly cringed at the glare he got in return, the elder man's normally stoic resolve broken by the day's earlier discovery, his eyebrows drawn tightly together and his body language screaming irritability. Keisuke's appearance beside him gave him some comfort but not enough to dispel the anger he could feel emanating from the genius Takahashi.

"Yo. Is this gonna be a driving meeting or a boring one? I'm not really in the mood for much of a chat."

The blond's words were seemingly spoken directly to his brother, that sibling look passing between them again, Takumi's eyes catching it again as he looked away, keeping himself occupied by watching Matsumoto fiddle with his wrench set.

"It will be a driving meeting, Keisuke. Both you and Fujiwara need more practice with your tight drift technique. I'm suggesting that you both go now and take fifteen runs each at eighty percent, then report back. The key is to keep yourself from under steering _at all_, as in zero under steer. Fujiwara has nearly mastered this technique but you still have a long way to go."

The FD driver fumed where he stood, his eyes narrowing as he glanced from his brother to Takumi, the younger boy's cheeks colouring from the subtle praise and the way his recent lover was giving him the evil eye.

"Hai, _Aniki_. I've got gas to start so I'm going now. Let's see if I can't blow the lid off this fucking practice."

"I…I'm the same. I'll go too."

Ryosuke nodded unconsciously to the two aces and watched as they left, the yellow Mazda making entirely too much noise and the hachiroku barely squeaking as it took off behind, the dark haired med student's mind already telling him that Takumi would pass Keisuke if given the chance. There had never been a race between them since starting Project D and he hoped it would remain that way, if only to avoid the tension.

He sighed and headed to his van and took out a bottle of water, drinking half of it before taking another breath and setting the container atop the parking bumper and reclining against the warmly ticking hood, his eyes closing as he listened to the echoes of the boys' driving. He knew his brother was obviously angry with him but right now, the practice is what mattered most.

It took them nearly two hours to complete their task and they returned with nearly empty gas tanks, Matsumoto filling them as they spoke to Ryosuke, his laptop open on his knee as he showed the drivers their lines once plotted, their nods telling the elder boy that they understood. He heard a yawn from behind him and smiled slightly as Fumihiro looked away embarrassed, his job taking a lot from him and continuing to do so as long as he had to wake so early for the shifts, Ryosuke's nod telling him the meeting was over and he could go home.

"We'll all meet again Wednesday night, the usual time. I'll expect you all on time. Good night."

Amidst waves and starting engines, the meeting broke up for the night, Ryosuke putting his computer inside the van and instructing Fumihiro to leave it inside when they arrived back at the base of the mountain, his ride already procured when his brother had stayed afterwards, Takumi's little car already bolting down the mountain to get as far from him as possible.

"I'll be riding back to your place with, Keisuke. He and I have something important to discuss that doesn't relate to the team."

"Hai, Ryosuke-san. No problem. See you Wednesday."

The dark haired driver walked across the darkened parking lot towards his brother's car, the engine still off and the younger boy nowhere to be found, minute shuffling drawing Ryosuke's attention towards the guardrail. Keisuke leaned against it with one leg bent at the knee, his sneaker hooked into the split between the top and bottom rail. He coughed slightly and approached, still wary of the FD specialist's attitude.

"You know why I'm still here, don't you Keisuke?"

"Hai. It's got to do with Fujiwara. Listen Aniki, I don't know what to tell you, but he's fair game. You told him you didn't want him and he agreed to come home with me. I don't see the problem."

"The problem, is that you're too impulsive, Keisuke. This compromises the integrity of the team. Do you understand how this might harm the project?"

"Fuck harming the project! I wanted to get laid ok? He's cute and for your information, a good fuck. I saw nothing wrong with it. I still don't."

Ryosuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, the amber streetlights casting him in an eerie glow as his migraine started to pick up steam. He could hold his cool to a point but eventually, Ryosuke showed just how alike the two boys could actually be.

"Then you have no idea. Keisuke, I want you to stay away from him. In that way anyway. I don't want to think about you two together."

"Fuck that! You know what this is? Jealousy. Plain and simple. You're jealous that he got me and you didn't. And, that I got him before you did. I've seen you look at him! He's a tight piece of ass and I tapped it first. You're such a fucking bad liar, Aniki. I can see it on your face."

The blond snorted angrily and pushed away from the rail, intent on driving home and leaving his asshole of a brother standing in the lot, his stride carrying him fast but not fast enough to avoid Ryosuke's hand as it snapped out to grab his sleeve, his body immediately whirling around to face him, two pairs of green eyes staring each other down.

"Let me go. I'm not gonna stand here and argue about this with you. It's over."

"It's not, and you know it! I'm not stupid, Keisuke. You're doing this as a challenge to me, aren't you? This begun the day Fujiwara showed up at the house. I remember what you said. Has it gotten interesting enough for you now? Have you had your fun?"

It was a shock to the younger Takahashi to hear his brother raise his voice at all, his eyes wide as he blinked before scowling darkly, his free arm coming around to swat the offending hand from his shirt, stepping forward and clapping both hands both on Ryosuke's shoulders, holding him still as he glared dangerously.

The area around the highest gallery lot was wooded, various paths leading from the corners of the pavement, leading down to picnic areas and trails. Keisuke veritably dragged the elder man with him as he walked, taking him to the clearing that had caught his eye weeks before, the perfect place to bring a girlfriend to make out with. He turned the FC driver around so that his back was to the open space and pushed him backwards, toppling him enough so that he fell, landing heavily on his ass with a grunt, barely managing to get up before the younger driver was on top of him.

He looked up in surprise and reached his hands to push the crazed boy off, only to have both arms pinned above his head in one strong fist while the other tore viciously at his pants, popping the top button off and tugging them down milky white legs, the material forgotten as he did the same with his own.

"Keisuke, what're you doing? Get off of me! This is hardly what I'd call a productive conversation!"

He wriggled even more but couldn't break the younger man's grip, a pathetic sight indeed as he struggled beneath a huffing and grunting Keisuke.

"This is just a lesson, Aniki. Nothing that you haven't done to me. Now, relax and let me handle things. Oh, and I shouldn't have to tell you, but I will anyway. I expect you to hold your release. Your self control is sub-par and needs work…"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! God save me, I don't own them. Though the obviously odd behaviour of Keisuke in the last chapter, I do own. As well as a certain pair of orange briefs made to fit a size 4. –gigglesnort-

Notes: I swear my mind's broken and I find things oddly amusing when they involve the kyoudai, anger and sex. Forgive me if I overstepped my bounds on the last chapter. I realize that in the canon world, Keisuke would NEVER even remotely do anything to harm his aniki. Though in my world, he's a nasty little boy who knows what revenge is. –grins- By the way, SMUTTY SMUTTY SMUT in this chapter. And a new pairing that I won't divulge. Heeee… –laughs-

"This is just a lesson, Aniki. Nothing that you haven't done to me. Now, relax and let me handle things. Oh, and I shouldn't have to tell you, but I will anyway. I expect you to hold your release. Your self control is sub-par and needs work…"

The elder Takahashi had barely a moment of time to ponder what his brother was truly saying to him before giving a stone cold glare, the fire gone from his eyes as he turned his head and sighed out loud, choosing to give up the fight in favour of seeing how far the blond would actually take it.

There was a rustling of fabric before Ryosuke grunted slightly, his legs spread and pushed back to accommodate Keisuke's body, the blond's brow furrowed in concentration and his teeth worrying his bottom lip as he shifted around to get the right angle. There hadn't been any planning on the FD driver's part and he didn't have anything remotely close to lubrication with him, a short shrug of his shoulders given before he simply spat into his right hand, slicking the substance over his already engorged cock before he insistently pressed the head of it against Ryosuke's entrance.

There was little resistance and the younger man easily slipped inside, a low growl issuing from him as he sunk into the tight depths, Ryosuke's face a twisted visage of pain as the thick member tore into him without so much as an ounce of preparation beforehand. He had tightened right up at the intrusion and on the sharp instruction from Keisuke, he relaxed enough to allow the other to settle himself completely, the blond's form draped on top of his brother with the FC master's legs wrapped around his waist for stability, put there by the White Comet himself to keep his comfort at a tolerable level.

It was a silent moment before Keisuke started to drag himself back out of the warm embrace, his hold on Ryosuke's hands cutting off circulation to the elder man's hands but it was the only way to stabilize himself as he moved above him, his other hand busily pushing more fabric out of the way as he desired to see the rest of his aniki's body. It amused Ryosuke as he pondered the blond's actions, the way he could so easily move while encompassed by the other, his sexual skill almost mirroring his driving skill.

Everything was get in, get out, move quickly and shift just when the moment was right to achieve the best course, always coming out at the end with the ultimate completion. He laughed mentally before grimacing and crying out sharply as the man above him struck at his prostate with an incredibly hard thrust, his own cock giving a warming pulse as it surged with excitement.

"Ahh, that's it, Aniki. Just enjoy it. You don't know how angry it made me when I saw you walk in. You're always trying to pass me in everything…"

He grunted before closing his eyes and bending low over the elder man's body, his end already dangerously close.

"This time, I got him first. And truthfully, it didn't start when Fujiwara left our place the other day. This has been coming for years and I just finally found the way to pay you back.."

The future doctor's eyes shot open from their painfully closed position and stared unblinking up at the enraged blond, forest green orbs comprehending immediately. He opened his mouth to speak but Keisuke cut him off by thrusting violently, his end upon them as he emptied himself into Ryosuke's orifice, the thick seed filling his tight space before being collapsed upon by the now tired driver, the elder man's cock deflating once again as he managed to stave off any coming release.

There was only deep breathing from Keisuke as he lay there, Ryosuke giving him unfriendly shoves on the shoulders so he'd move, the disgusting feeling of wetness seeping from between his buttocks as the blond's cock slowly softened and slipped from the abused hole as he was shifted off. Their use of condoms beforehand had prevented such a display but as Keisuke hadn't had time to think ahead, they were a commodity he deigned to bother with at his moment of absolute anger.

With shaky hands, Ryosuke dressed himself again, mentally chiding his need for clean laundry and the fact that he now had to sit in the car with his brother on the way home, silently wondering how long it would take him to walk from there. With a sigh he turned his back on the FD specialist and cleared his throat, trying to get him to move so they could at least make it home in decent time. He couldn't help but think about what Keisuke had said, the implications obvious to Ryosuke, though he was angry as he thought of Keisuke using Takumi for revenge purposes only.

/ Could it be that Keisuke's still upset about _that_? It was so long ago. But certainly he couldn't really mean it. There's only so much thought put into his actions. Maybe I've misjudged him lately. This outcome was definitely not part of my ideal. /

He turned slightly when he heard Keisuke stir finally, his pants tugged up and buttoned before he strode past Ryosuke and back up the path, avoiding conversation at all until they got back to the car, the gallery now entirely deserted, not even a gust of wind or scurrying leaf to break the monotony of the paved lot.

Both men slid into the bright FD and Keisuke started it up with a violent flick of his wrist, the engine purring to life before he slipped his seatbelt on and tore out, throwing the elder man against his door before he finally settled himself, his eyes tearing from Keisuke's face to stare out the window, the lit street flickering past entirely too quickly.

The future doctor cleared his throat and braved a glance at his oddly behaving brother, seeing how his lips were drawn in a tight line and how the thickly bunched brows furrowed.

"Keisuke, I..."

"Save it. I'm not entirely sure I want to hear anything from you."

"But you didn't even let me finish."

"There's nothing to talk about. I just want to go home and sleep. I've got plans tomorrow and I sure as hell don't want to be tired for them."

"A..aa. Sou ka."

Ryosuke shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the pain in his lower regions compounded with the stickiness to create a severely irritating situation, silently hoping there wouldn't be blood anywhere as his pants were a light colour and would ruin easily if there was, their home thankfully within sight as they came over the last ridge before the driveway.

Once parked, Keisuke got out unceremoniously and slammed the door, flicking the overhead door switch and slithering into the house, keeping silent as their parents would no doubt be asleep by that time. The elder Takahashi stayed where he was for a short time before exiting as well, closing his door with more care and taking himself inside, toeing his shoes off at the door and turning off the lights behind him as he headed for his room.

Keisuke's door was already closed by the time he ascended the stairs to the landing, the sound of rustling coming from behind the door, the blond no doubt undressing and getting ready for a peaceful night, Ryosuke's mind only on a quick shower to rid himself of the messiness below.

He closed and locked his bedroom door, his clothes coming off in record time, wherein he inspected for blood and found none, filling his hamper with the dirt soiled garments before hurrying to the shower and diving in.

The water was a blissful temperature and it soothed the sudden ache he had between his shoulders, his hair quickly scrubbed of the dirt and grass it has accumulated during the romp, his body quickly soaped with the delightfully scented bar. He hissed painfully as the suds slipped between his buttocks though, the innocent little bubbles burning at his entrance as they attacked the torn flesh. He was surprised about how badly it hurt, but he finished his shower as fast as he could anyway, wanting only the comfort of his clean sheets and warm bed.

He couldn't help but think about the reason for Keisuke's sudden attack, his jealousy and eventual revenge bringing to mind Ryosuke's last relationship, one that was by far a chance for exploration and disappointment. He shivered as he stepped into the cooler air of the bathroom and dried off, mindlessly dressing in his pajama pants and dragging his sore self into bed, snuggling down into the thickly padded pillow and tugging the blankets up to his chin, slipping between thinking and dreaming.

/ It was five years ago…why would it even matter to him anymore? So I had a boyfriend at the time. It was a failed relationship. Too much work, too little time for love… /

/I'm sure Kyoichi didn't mind our far between romps but then there was always Keisuke over my shoulder when I got home, asking about him and curious about everything, even spying on us at the house and catching us together. /

_It was dark in the secluded parking lot where two cars sat unused for the last hour and a half, one a white machine capable of winning in every race it competed in, the other a black racing monster with a bark as vicious as its bite. Their drivers were otherwise occupied, driving far from their minds as they engaged in an act that was similarly satisfying. _

_Takahashi Ryosuke, with his dark hair and lithe frame, bent forward with his palms flat on the hood of the famous FC, his eyes closed tightly and mouth open as he panted loudly, the reason for his situation grunting loudly behind him. He dipped his head before whipping it back up to clear the bangs from his face, green eyes flashing over his left shoulder as he turned to look at the other._

_He received a sharp snarl and another violent thrust, a pitiful bark leaving his mouth before he steadied himself a little more and widened his stance to aid his already failing balance._

_"Ahh, not so hard, Kyoichi. I don't need you to drill a hole right through me…"_

_The other man smirked in the darkness and did it again, earning him another of the med student's small yelps._

_"Is that a complaint? You should be grateful that I didn't make you lie on your back."_

_A chuckle and a wriggle of slim hips informed the Emperor team leader of his lover's willingness to be taken a bit more, the seductive way the eldest Takahashi glanced back causing the larger man to moan loudly, his hands gripping Ryosuke's hips with a renewed lust. He thrust wantonly into the tight grip of the other's ass, leaning over the well muscled back to nip playfully at the back of the FC master's neck, snuffling noisily in the soft curls that sat just above the curve of his shoulders._

_"How'd we ever end up together? I always thought you were such an asshole, Ryosuke. You and this fucking car of yours. You're both a menace."_

_"I'm an asshole? Hardly. You're the threat, Kyoichi. I don't go around insulting people to make them angry enough to race."_

_"No, your inability to be irritated or to show emotion when in a crowd pisses me off. You're totally different when we're alone. Like a regular Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde, you are."_

_"Mmm…which one's the bad one?"_

_"Mr. Hyde."_

_"Let's say I'm that one right now. Hot and irritated that he's not being fucked well enough by his asshole of a lover."_

_"Oh, another challenge, Takahashi. You sure know how to punish yourself."_

_Ryosuke braced himself and gave a loud shout as Kyoichi slipped a hand down to clutch at his cock, stroking it roughly but with just the right amount of pressure to give him release, his knees nearly buckling from the force of his climax as the slippery substance poured forth to coat the front of the Mazda's hood, his body shivering with each subsequent pulse._

_The bandanna toting driver's end was sealed the moment he felt the hot, tight clamping down of Ryosuke's inner walls, his fingers gripping the other's hips tight enough to certainly bruise them, less than a half dozen thrusts given before he finally allowed himself the pleasure of release, grunting animalistically with each forward movement before spent, he rested along the warm but quickly cooling body of his rival._

_"Fuck, that was fantastic. It's moments like this where I envy women and their ability to climax more than once in such a short time…"_

_"Oh yuck. What a way to ruin the mood."_

_The Evo driver snickered as he extracted himself from the other's body, tidying up with the cloth he had left on the dash of his beloved vehicle, his pants picked up and shaken out before he tugged the leather back up and brushed the dirt from them. He bent over and scooped up Ryosuke's pants as well, handing the light coloured material over and giving another snicker at the bright orange underwear that stuck out of the top of the slacks, the dark haired Takahashi quickly pulling them on along with his pants, a light blush creeping across his delicate features._

_"I've got to have some sort of colour on, don't I? I certainly can't wear orange on the outside, so underwear were the next best thing."_

_"Hai, hai. I wasn't gonna say anything about it. So, are we gonna call it a night? I've got a bit of a drive to get home and you've got school in the morning right? You wanna meet again tomorrow night?"_

_Ryosuke pondered for a few minutes before nodding, digging his keys out of his front pocket._

_"Hai, until noon. I guess we could meet again tomorrow. Keisuke's got some kind of school thing going on but Kaa-san can take him. I'll be so glad when he finally gets his own driver's license. Less trouble for me."_

_"Heh, true enough."_

_The Emperor team leader stepped forward and cupped his right hand around Ryosuke's left cheek, pulling him slightly closer as he kissed him soundly, nipping at the smaller man's bottom lip before slipping his tongue inside, toying with the other's before pulling away and licking his own lips, that devious grin making an appearance._

_"I'll be looking forward to it then. Be at Irohazaka by ten. I'll meet you at the base. Maybe we can get in an impromptu battle beforehand."_

_"Hai. I'd like that…"_

Ryosuke's eyes opened wide in the semi darkness of his room, his hands clenching the material on his thighs as it came to him, realization hitting him like a smack in the face. He sat up and breathed heavily, looking around in the near darkness, unsure if he had remembered the romp in the gallery or if it was a dream brought on by his buried memories.

/He looked so hurt when he caught us in the garage like a week later. The way he pouted at Kyoichi and glared at me, his eyes wide and mouth open as if he were in shock… /

With a stifled gasp he covered his mouth with his hand, his heart beating fast enough for him to feel it in his throat, suddenly feeling as if he'd be sick to his stomach.

"He wasn't jealous of us, he was jealous of me! Good god, he wanted Kyoichi for himself…"

Though put off by his brother's arrogance, Keisuke wasn't about to let it bother him too badly. He had changed into his fleece pants and a light t-shirt, propping himself up on the edge of the bed as he dug in his pants for the little cell phone he had purchased a few months back, the slim device keeping him in contact with the other's during battles and whatnot.

It was late after all and he'd no doubt get the object of his call in trouble but he couldn't go another minute without talking to him, his fingers flicking the speed dail on and immediately finding the number, the innocently ringing phone irritating him as he impatiently waited for an answer.

"Moshi, moshi, Fujiwara Tofu Tenpo."

"Hai..ano, Fujiwara-san? It's Takahashi Keisuke calling. Can I speak with Takumi please?"

"Takumi? He's in bed. Did you want me to take a message and he can call you later.."

"No! Please, it's important. I wouldn't call at this hour unless it was."

Bunta sighed softly and held his hand over the phone, his cigarette coming dangerously close to his chin as he leaned towards the stairway, the lack of light coming down from the landing telling him that his son was more than likely asleep.

"Oi, Takumi! You have a phone call!"

A slightly ruffled and entirely sleepy face peeked out from the doorway to his bedroom, the 86 driver's eyes squinting down into the bright light of the livingroom.

"Na, Oyaji, who is it? Noone calls this late.."

"Takahashi Keisuke."

The mention of the blond's name had the younger boy rifling through the clutter on the stairs to come down as quickly as he could, nearly braining himself on the doorjamb at the base of the steps when he tripped over a stack of newspapers. He swiped the phone from the elder Fujiwara's hand and cupped the other over the mouthpiece, turning away so the conversation wasn't quite so public. Bunta merely smirked behind his newspaper, the man's movements as quick when hurrying back to his own business as they were when he drove.

"Moshi, moshi? Hai, Keisuke-san. Is something wrong?"

"N..no, not really. I just had a long conversation with my brother and he's finally gone to bed. I'm too awake to sleep and I was..eto..ano..curious, about how you're feeling. Concerning Ryosuke's walk in on us. I mean, you were quieter than usual at the meeting and then you left in such a hurry.."

Takumi could hear the blush in the elder boy's voice and took slight pride in it but he found a blush of his own slowly creeping up over the bridge of his nose.

"I...didn't really want to talk to him. He was kind of upset with me in the car when he drove me home. I've never seen him like that before."

"Hai, he was acting weird with me when you guys left for the night too."

What keisuke declined to tell the downhill specialist, was the details of the brothers' encounter, the very idea of it souring the blond's stomach.

"I think we should give him some space for the next little while. Unless you hear from me otherwise, come to the meeting Wednesday. I think things'll be ok by then. Ja."

Takumi held the phone in his hand for a moment after the telltale click told him the other driver had hung up, his eyes slightly wide and his blush obvious, the phone quickly hung up and his tired feet carrying him away from his peeking father. It had become habit for Bunta to listen in on his son's conversations just in case he heard anything worthwhile, this recent turn of events obviously concerning the Takahashi brothers.

The grizzled master racer chuckled to himself as he flipped from the international news to the sports page, his eyes busily scanning the most recent stats in the world of athletics, Takumi's rustling upstairs and the memorized squeak of his bed telling the shop owner that the boy had crawled back under the covers for a few meager hours before his morning run.

"He's in with the right crowd. Now if only he could get over his shyness, maybe he could land a nice girlfriend. Someone who races maybe. Or one with alot of money..."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! -insert witty comment here- I've been dragged off by a very angry set of boys known as the Night Kids and until I write more chapters for them in their own story, I'm banned from writing my thoughts about wanting the Takahashi kyoudai to myself. Them's the breaks I suppose.

Warnings: None that I haven't mentioned already. Parental unit interference (sounds like something that could ground a Boeing 747), possible squick and mentions of the kyoudai's 'rape' incident.

Notes: Many thanks to the lovely reviewers who continue to urge me on. I didn't think this would last any more than three or four chapters so writing number 12 has shocked me immensely. Special thanks again to Dragondeb (uke Ryopon all the way!) and Omochao Pururu (Whee! Man schmex and Night Kids! The perfect combination!). And...I know Takumi works for the moving company in Fourth Stage and not the gas station, I'm trying to keep it simple and I'm pretending that this all happens during the course of Fourth. I guess I just enjoy the poor, tired looking boy working hard at the pumps. Who knows? -smiles-

Takumi was awake on time for his deliveries, his pillow styled hair leaving him in a subtle but adorable state of disarray as he fumbled with his sneakers on the inside step, tugging them on still tied up and snatching his jacket from the hook. It was still cold in the early mornings and not wanting to get a cold, the brunet boy bundled up every time.

It was a routine morning, the tofu crates already packed tightly in the little car's trunk, the cup of water held out by the elder Fujiwara, his lidded but expectant eyes grinning at his son. There was no mistaking the love Bunta felt for Takumi, whether it be expressed physically through hugs or pats on the back (of which Takumi had yet to experience in his short life), or whether it be advice given before a particularly hard race, one the younger driver was afraid of and worried over endlessly.

With a polite nod, the somewhat dull boy took the water and sat it in its place, his feet and hands doing their jobs as he took off for the daily run, an uneventful as ever drive that saw him back in his own bed by half past four. Not one to snore, Takumi rolled onto his side after snorting slightly, the heavy blankets muffling his laboured breathing as the day's heat started to settle into his second floor bedroom, his window accidentally left closed. He grimaced slightly in his half sleep before his alarm clock went off, a cheerful, if annoying welcome to eight o'clock.

Dressed and ready to go by quarter past eight, the hachiroku driver shuffled his way to the car and drove to work, the gas station looming closer, his best friend and comrade already waving from the first pump. Itsuki had the early morning shift for the daily commuters and it suited Takumi fine, not wanting to give up his few precious hours of sleep after his delivery. The manager seemed to know this fact and more than likely due to his friendship with Bunta, allowed the young driver to work the late morning to late afternoon shift instead.

Once parked and settled into his routine, Takumi smiled a bit, loving the feel of the warm sunshine on his face as he washed and dried the pumps themselves, being ever so vigilant about the other workers as well. A cheerful call from the duck lipped boy caught his attention and he lifted his head, wiping at his brow with the back of a slightly soapy hand.

"Naa, Itsuki. What is it?"

"Iketani-sempai's curious about your next battle! He couldn't make it to work today so he wanted me to ask you. It's this Saturday right?"

"Hai. At Irohazaka. The Emperor Team's number two driver wants a rematch. Fumihiro-san thinks it has to do with Ryosuke-san more than anything."

The shorter boy gaped at the other for a minute before closing his eyes and rocking backwards, getting into his 'I'm going to make a speech' position.

"Emperor's number two driver, Iwaki Seiji challenges Fujiwara Takumi! The outcome is obvious! He's been beaten before by the magnificent drivers of Project D! It will be no different!"

His nostrils stayed flared as Takumi stared at him, unable to shake the thought that his longtime friend had finally lost his mind. He peered out over the poised worker's shoulder and lifted a hand to point.

"Itsuki, you have a customer."

"Huh? Ah..sou ka. Be right back!"

He watched with a detached gaze as the even ditzier driver flounced away, bowing low to the middle aged man who emerged from his SUV while handing Itsuki his keys, his business suit spotless and immaculately pressed. He wandered into the lounge and sat down, no doubt waiting for an oil change as well as the loudmouthed boy drove the large vehicle into the first bay. He started immediately on the job, Takumi's eyes moving back to where the aged man sat, a cup of hot coffee in his hand, no doubt handed to him by their manager, a general perk of having to wait for your car to be serviced.

Takumi sighed softly and went back to his job, quickly wiping the last pump down with the soft cloth and hurrying to the drain in the other garage floor where he dumped the soapy water down, the hose alongside the inside bench working well to rinse the suds from the blue plastic bucket. He set it and his cloths on the shelf they belonged to and went inside to pick up the glass cleaner and paper towels, the front doors and windows needing a good clean. Doing the outside seemed wise at first, simply because it would get too unbearably hot to do it after lunch, his right hand spraying the lemon scented ammonia liquid while the left wiped them down, making sure to avoid streaks by flipping the towels over when they became too wet on one side.

He finished the outside just as Itsuki finished the customer's oil change, the ball of energy flying past him to inform the man and hand him his keys back, the payment already decided and done with. The man grinned at the young Takeuchi and handed him a tip, the 500 yen coin clenched tightly in his right hand as he bowed and took off his hat to the man as he exited onto the throughway.

The amateur driver ran back to Takumi and proceeded to punch him in the arm, holding out his prize like a man who had just been given the key to the city. He stuffed it deeply into the front pocket of his slacks and strutted away, leaving the brunet racer to finish the inside windows alone.

"Keep those windows looking nice, Takumi! As long as the customer's see how clean this place is and how great a worker I am, the tips'll keep coming!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Takahashi household, the morning had gone on flawlessly, the only sound before the eldest members had left being that of Takahashi-san as he stubbed his toe on the couch, his grunt and subsequent snarl at the innocent piece of furniture echoing through the silent residence. His wife giggled slightly and gave him a pat on the back, quickly donning her shoes and accompanying him outside as they both left for their respectable jobs.

Ryosuke slept in for a change, his alarm clock glaring at him as he flicked it off and rolled over, not wanting to even stand as his body ached painfully. He knew what it was from and sighed inwardly, snuggling deeper into the thick sheets, annoyedly peeking one eye open as he heard crashes coming from the next room. The blond monster was apparently awake. He groaned and stuffed his head under the plush pillow, trying to block out the noise but failing miserably.

A light snore from the raven haired driver turned into a snort as he woke again suddenly and stared at his bedroom door, the outline of the younger Takahashi against the glass as he stood with his arm raised to knock again. He cleared his throat and sat up completely, the covers draped over his lap and lower body as the nude upper half pimpled with gooseflesh in the chilly room.

"What do you want, Keisuke?"

The door opened and the oddly prim boy stepped in, his clothes tidy and unwrinkled and his hair perfectly situated. He had a light blush on his face and he seemed loathe to look the elder man in the eye.

"Aniki, I...I want to apologize for what happened last night. I don't want to say I'm sorry because I don't like to, but I feel really bad about it. I hope you don't hate me now.."

He looked up and right away Ryosuke noticed tears in the dark green eyes, a light sigh leaving his lips as he held his arms open for the younger driver, cooing lightly as he climbed into the warm embrace.

"It's alright, Keisuke. I could never hate you, no matter what you do. I love you entirely too much."

He placed a soft kiss to the shivering boy's forehead and pushed him away a bit, wanting to see that brilliant smile again. "Now, what do you have planned for the day? I remember you mentioning that you had plans. Are they with Kenta?"

The blond sniffled a bit and nodded, sitting back on his knees atop the plush bed.

"Yeah. He finally wore through those tires from last season so we're gonna go get him a new set. Plus gas, I think. I don't need any but he wants to fill it up in case we go to Saitama tonight. We never did make it to that new nightclub.."

Ryosuke smiled and nodded, shooing the boy off of the covers so he could stand, stretching and moaning as his back popped audibly, the cringe from his brother not missed as he noticed it in the dresser mirror. He shuffled to the bathroom where the water ran for a few minutes, his lithe form emerging with clean teeth and a washed face, the flushed toilet tinkling slightly before quieting entirely. A blue t-shirt, white jeans and a clean pair of underwear later, the elder Takahashi was set to begin his day. The tiny thermometer tacked to the outside of his window told him it was well above the norm so he decided to forgo socks in favour of wearing his summer sandals instead.

"I've got some errands to run as well so if you're going to be gone all day and all night as well, be sure to leave a note for Kaa-san. She worries far too much about you."

The FD master grinned and nodded, standing up from the bed to leave, feeling as if everything was alright again. He cast a glance over his shoulder before he disappeared into the hall, his eyes smiling and his mouth as well.

"Love you, Aniki."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The house was once again silent as Ryosuke puttered through to tidy up until he had to leave, his trip to the pharmacist and the grocery store for more of the ground turkey he loved so much, pending as he pocketed his wallet and slipped both his shoes and coat on. He was in high spirits as he drove into town and parked at the supermarket, locking his precious vehicle and looking off to his right as he walked towards the brightly coloured building, his attention caught by the car parked by itself at the end of the lot.

Its colour was striking to begin with, the dark blue shimmering beautifully in the midday sunlight, the gold rims telling him what model it was without even peeking at the rear end. He smiled and wondered if its driver was a worthy opponent. The plates said Gunma so it must be a local of some sort.

Pushing the doors open he entered the sweet smelling market, immediately beelining for the meat counter where he smiled warmly at the girl who came to serve him, his lean frame bending over to point at the large tray of freshly ground turkey. He straightened up and waited for her to get a clean container before giving his order.

"I'll take two pounds of it, please. As well as a half pound of the cheddar cheese there."

He gestured towards the orange dairy product and tapped the glass counter, nodding thankfully at her when she nodded in understanding.

It wasn't often that the elder Takahashi did groceries for himself or the household but his palate had been craving a turkey hamburger with cheese, healthy enough as long as he had a fresh salad with it, his mind checking off the vegetables he'd need and remembering each one as they sat waiting in the cripser drawer back home. The girl set his items up on the counter and asked if he needed anything else, to which he replied with a negative and a small wink as he took the containers down and cradled them in the crook of his elbow.

He wasted another ten minutes wandering through the bakery, adding a package of cinnamon rolls to his pile as well as a loaf of crusty bread for his burgers, happily heading to the checkout with his heavily load. The FC driver waited patiently while the elderly lady ahead of him paid for her goods and left, carefully setting his own down on the counter before digging for his wallet and looking around personably, smiling at the man behind him and giving a small nod of his head in respect.

The grizzled looking shopper did the same before his eyes opened slightly, dropping to the tag on the master racer's jacket, the delicate sloping script announcing that he was Takahashi Ryosuke, medical assistant. It was the jacket normally worn over his dress shirt and tie when he was outside having a cigarette while on duty at his father's clinic. The young driver smiled slightly and cleared his throat, noticing the man's stare and feeling somewhat uncomfortable from it.

"May I help you, sir? You seem to be looking rather intently at my jacket. Is something the matter?"

The elder man looked up and grinned sheepishly, embarrassed to have been caught staring.

"Ano..I was reading the name printed there. Takahashi Ryosuke, is it? Your father is the owner of the clinic here in Takasaki?"

"Hai, he is. I'm a student in his medical program."

The dark haired Mazda lover offered his hand for the man to shake, smiling as he would to an ill patient, noncommittally and nonthreateningly.

"Takahashi Ryosuke. And you are?"

"Fujiwara Bunta."

The younger racer blinked for a moment before going back to his calm smile, quickly shaking the firm grip and peering back to see if the cashier had started his things yet, the white haired lady infront of him still picking out pennies to add to her tally.

"Ahh, Takumi's father. It's quite an honour to meet you. Your skills have certainly rubbed off on him."

"Takumi is full of surprises. His skill is purely natural. I haven't physically taught him anything. he learned it all while driving Akina for the shop."

"Ahh, sou ka. He's told me that story before and I must admit, I assumed it to be a facade. Something to hide his unbelievable skill."

The elder man chuckled slightly and pointed to the counter where the pretty red haired girl had started to ring Ryosuke's things through, his own purchases set up behind the little dividing bar, more than what the younger driver had picked out and then their situation dawned on him. Why would Takumi's father be shopping outside of his own city?

"Fujiwara-san? Why is it that you're shopping in Takasaki City instead of Akina? It's pure curiosity I assure you. I've just never seen you here before."

Bunta smirked a bit and lifted his right hand to scratch the back of his head, his light laugh oddly interesting to the other male.

"I was trying out my new car on the highway, needed groceries and found this place on my way back to the throughway. I'm actually glad I brought the new one for this many purchases. They never would have fit into the hachiroku."

"Hmm, true enough. May I ask you another question at the expense of seeming nosy?" A nod while he dug out his wallet and paid the patient cashier, her smile almost as radiant as her hair. "Does your new car happen to be the WRX STi I spotted in the lot earlier? It's a brilliant machine for downhill driving, even if it _is_ four wheel drive."

"Still that street racer's loathing against 4WD hmm? It has its place. That car is a crutch for Takumi. For when the 86 finally gives up its ghost." Ryosuke was now packed and ready to go and Bunta's things had been half priced through, his wallet out in his hand as he waited with that crooked little smile on his face.

"Takahashi-san.."

"Ryosuke, please. Takahashi-san is my father."

"Ahh gomen, _Ryosuke_-san. Can I ask _you_ a question without seeming totally rude and out of place?"

"Of course. I don't see the harm."

"What's the true nature of your relationship with my son? Is it entirely Project D oriented or is there something I'm not supposed to be catching on to? Your brother I believe it is. Keisuke-san? Has been calling my home for him and Takumi seems to be hiding the conversations from me. Turning his back and blushing. Have the three of you got...something going on that I'm not aware of?"

Ryosuke blinked and felt that all too familiar blush creeping up from his shirt collar, his groceries tilted at a dangerous angle as he processed the elder man's questions, uncertain about how answering will save all four of them from intense embarrassment. A small cough caught Bunta's attention and he fumbled with his wallet before handing the polite girl the money, his change handed back with a "Please come back soon, sir!". The first three bags were easily shifted into his hands while Ryosuke, with his single bag, snatched up the remaining two and nodded towards the parking lot, free to help the veteran driver.

They reached the blue Subaru and the elder Takahashi waited for Bunta to open the trunk, the inside spotless as if it were brand new, the grocery bags easily fitting into the large space and quickly closed off from the outside world with a loud slam. Ryosuke jumped slightly, still on edge from the other man's line of questioning, his eyes taking in the relaxed way the tofu master lit his cigarette and dragged heavily on it, the light smoke drifting around his head like a hazy cloud.

"You haven't answered me yet, Ryosuke-san. Not that I'm in so much of a hurry that I can't wait, mind you. I just prefer to watch out for Takumi as much as I can while he's not looking, you know? I don't want him involved in anything he can't handle."

"I understand, Fujiwara-san. It's easy for me to say that no, there isn't anything going on, but in truth, I'd be lying to you. Takumi is a very well respected member of our team and though I see him as somewhat of a prodigy, I'm not so close to him that I find him..attractive, or anything."

The normally stoic and reserved Takahashi found himself blushing madly as he stammered like a child, unable to shake the offensive stare Bunta was currently boring right through his skull.

"And your brother? Do I have to watch out for him?" Somewhat alluding to the ominous midnight phonecall from the other night.

"I..I don't think so. Keisuke is as professional as I am, but he's a different person when he's got what he wants within his sights."

"And he's got Takumi in his sights. I may look it, but I'm not blind. Takumi blushes at his words, he avoids me when he's on the phone and in the last two weeks, I've seen your brother three times at my store looking for Takumi. Not even girls hunt him down like that."

He tapped his ashes against the Impreza's front tire and stuck it back in his mouth, sucking long and hard on it before blowing the acrid smoke out into the afternoon air, both eyes opening wide as he stared the younger man down.

"I'm telling you now, I have no problem with whatever goes on, so long as it's not under my roof, Takumi doesn't suffer because of your brother's mistakes and there's no change in his gradual increase in skill learning from you two." His eyes closed again and he humbly got into the sporty little model, his frown and dispassionate mention of the boys' goings on upsetting the elder Takahashi.

Ryosuke could hardly believe his ears. Was Bunta allowing Takumi to be dated by another man? He hoped that their signals weren't being crossed and that he wasn't completely misunderstanding the elder racer.

With a small bow, Ryosuke turned and went back to his own car, its glisteningly white surface greeting him like a well worn evening suit, his right hand gently running along the roof before he got in, setting his goodies on the seat beside himself. The beep of a car horn from behind made him turn his head and lift his hand in greeting, waving the elder Akina master on as he headed back for home.

The brilliant racer sighed heavily and slouched somewhat in his seat, afraid of the conversation he had just gone through, the idea that his brother's and a bit of his own, relationship with Takumi had been noticed by the boy's father. Flushing a deeper shade of red, Ryosuke turned the car on and headed back for home, thinking that his contact lenses could wait another day. He had a phone call to make and if he didn't catch Takumi at home, there'd be hell to pay once Bunta arrived.

The whirlwind had just begun for the young hachiroku driver and despite his father's admittance that he didn't mind what happened, the FC owner could feel something amiss.

It was as if Bunta was expecting Ryosuke's answers, testing him to see what he would actually say after being told the half truth...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! Though, in my dreams I do. I also own a lovely set of handcuffs that have once been snapped around Ryosuke's wrists, a sweater that belonged to Keisuke when he was 12 and a key ring with Hello Kitty on it that was stolen from Kyoichi's bedside table one morning before he could offer me breakfast.

Warnings: Smut, simply because the last chapter lacked anything drool-inducing. Yaoi, adult language.

Notes: I got so many lovely comments on how adorable Keisuke was in the last chapter. Be assured, he isn't always like that. Only when he feels really good about getting his way. I'm hoping most of my readers have realized that he's being a naughty boy by getting close to Takumi even though he doesn't love him. Revenge is a bad thing, kiddies. Write that down. Plus, because this chapter has each of the drivers split up in different places, I'm going from one situation to the next to describe their days, hopefully without seeming repetitive. Please bear with me.

--------------------------------

The whirlwind had just begun for the young hachiroku driver and despite his father's admittance that he didn't mind what happened, the FC owner could feel something amiss.

It was as if Bunta was expecting Ryosuke's answers, testing him to see what he would actually say after being told the half-truth...

By the time Ryosuke returned home, Keisuke was already out with Kenta, his room still mercifully clean as the elder boy peeked in for a brief second, noticing the blond's laundry sitting in its hamper. With a shrug, the FC driver stepped in and scooped up the basket, hefting it downstairs and plopping it down next to the washing machine, his own clothes already sitting in neatly sorted piles.

Reaching over to his left hand side, the raven haired Takahashi flicked the radio above the dryer on and started to sort the other's items, his groceries already put away and his parents nodded to as they waved noncommittally from the living room couch.

Gingerly, Ryosuke tossed aside Keisuke's underwear, the socks and t-shirts going into the same pile, his jeans and denim jacket in another because of their weight. The boy's light slacks and dress shirts sat in yet another, along with his pajama pants. Giving a short sigh, the elder Takahashi turned the washer on and lifted the heavy bottle of liquid detergent, measured the right amount, then dumped it in, closely following it with the boy's collaborated socks and such. It wouldn't matter if they were mixed anyways, since Keisuke only wore black socks and Ryosuke only wore white.

Once satisfied of the laundry's situation, Ryosuke went back upstairs and snatched the cordless phone from beside his mother, already dialing the numbers as he walked back downstairs, settling himself into the comfortable lawn chair his mother used while waiting for the laundry to finish. The phone rang once, twice, thrice before he hung up, confusion crossing his delicate features as he placed the phone on the dryer, his right hand lifting to rub at the bridge of his nose.

"He must be working today and his father hasn't returned home yet. I sure hope Keisuke knows what he's getting into. Fujiwara Bunta's no fool…"

----------------------------------------------------

Surviving through an annoyingly hot day and two customers who forgot their wallets, Takumi finally clocked out for the day at four o'clock along with Itsuki, the latter having stayed the last hour to help as it had gotten quite busy. Both boys changed before leaving, Takumi back into his jeans and t-shirt while his loud mouthed friend went for a more sophisticated outfit involving dress slacks and a button up shirt, his polished shoes rummaged out of his knapsack to replace the soiled runners he had been wearing.

It looked to the young Fujiwara as if his best friend had somewhere important to go that night but due to his shyness, he seemed unable to ask. His noticeable glances were seen by the other boy and he whirled to face the hachiroku driver, a wide grin spread across his face.

"I've got a date tonight! Well, not a date really, but Kazumi-chan's coming down to see her aunt so we're meeting for dinner! I've asked the manager for the day off tomorrow so I'll see you Thursday!"

He bounded off just as Takumi stepped into the 86 and started it up, hurriedly heading home to have dinner before getting his evening chores done, the dishes and vacuuming having been left unfinished for the last few days. Once done, he usually had the night to himself and since the next battle was only four days away, he figured he could use more practice.

The elder Fujiwara was home by then and had started dinner already, the smells drifting out to meet Takumi's nose as he toed his shoes off and stepped into the meager home, immediately tidying up the main table so they could eat neatly, folding newspapers and moving the ashtray to the kitchen counter where he emptied it and tossed it into the sink to be washed along with the dishes. Certainly his father could find another one as this one was so badly in need of a good wash.

They ate in near silence, Takumi's eyes lifting to spy on the driving god as he ate, almost curious about the man's chilly demeanor. Normally, there would be inane chatter about how the car was running or how Takumi's day at work had gone. Even an argument would be welcome to the suddenly worried boy. Clearing his throat, he gained Bunta's attention, the lazy gaze lifting to peer at him oddly, his hand held shakily over the half empty bottle of sake.

"Na, Oyaji. Did something happen today? You're really quiet."

The squinty eyed tofu master shook his head and poured himself a fresh cup of the chilled wine, lifting it his lips and hissing as it burned its way down his throat, the white ceramic cup carefully put back down on the table.

"Nothing really out of the ordinary. I went grocery shopping. I got gas for my car. I watched the news at lunchtime..."

Takumi blinked and sighed softly, some weight seemingly shifting off of his shoulders as he stood to clear their plates.

"Sou ka. Is that all?"

A smirk followed by a heavy chuckle caught him off guard as he snapped his attention back to the seated driver. "I met a man at the grocery store who was a driver, a really good one. We talked for a short while before I came home. He had some very interesting things to say. He had dark hair and I'm pretty sure he was a doctor or something of the like…"

Takumi blanched slightly and opened his mouth to speak, his father's hand moving to pour another cup of the clear brew.

"Where did you do your shopping, Oyaji? Normally it's here in town…"

"Takasaki. That large market with the bakery."

"Taka…saki? You went that far for groceries?" Guilt and sudden revulsion boiled up in Takumi's belly and he stifled a nauseated burp. "What was the man's name?"

"I don't remember correctly. Takahashi…something. Ryuuichi? Ryopon?" The elder man made a gesture as if he were trying to remember, his mind knowing full well what the other's name was.

Takumi swallowed and answered for him, his hands shaking as they held the dinner plates.

"Ryosuke."

"Ah! That was it. Ryosuke. Nice boy, good head on his shoulders. Too bad he's driving an outdated car hmm? I saw it sitting there. That white FC I saw you get out of the other night."

"O...Oyaji…"

"I don't want to hear it, Takumi. Get the dishes done and leave the rest. You have plans tonight, don't you?"

"Hai."

"Good. Get moving."

He turned away from the shocked boy and picked up the newly folded paper, flicking it open and pretending to read, his eyes moving along the same line until Takumi had left the room. A wide smile appeared on his face and he snickered, knowing that if Takumi was a grown man, he could handle things himself. The Takahashi brothers however, were men to be worried about. Even Fujiwara Bunta knew that much.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across town, Keisuke sighed and rolled his eyes, watching his longhaired friend pick out tires for his beloved Silvia, the boy's apprehension about the most expensive ones irritating the normally impulsive Takahashi.

"For gods sake Kenta, just get the high end ones with the extra traction. You hardly drive anymore and even then, it's still in the rain. Those babies'll last you until this time next year!"

"But Keisuke-san…"

"No buts! Just get them! I wanna get home sometime today. I've got shit to do."

"H…hai." The Q driver pointed to the set he wanted and the salesclerk rang him up, the total nearly causing him to faint before both boys trudged out with the receipt, the installation having come free with the purchase and he'd have to come back the next day to have it done.

"There. Now, take me back to your place so I can get my car and go home. I didn't think it'd take all fucking afternoon to do that."

"Hai, gomen ne, Keisuke-san."

"Whatever."

The orange Nissan pulled neatly out of the parking lot and back to Kenta's home, his mother waving to Keisuke as he slipped from one citrusy car to the other, his small purchases dragged along to sit in the passenger seat. Another CD, his favourite body spray and the newest Mazda Monthly magazine.

He left responsibly instead of spinning his tires on Kenta's gravel drive, not wanting to spoil the moment with the boy's mother, the woman already worried about how much time her son spent stewing over the lovely Takahashi boy. She shook her head and pulled the young driver inside for dinner, his eyes following the yellow FD as it crested the hill and disappeared. He wouldn't see him again until the next night at the meeting and still, his heart hurt to see him go for such a short time.

He couldn't help but wonder if Keisuke even wanted to spend time with him anymore. They hadn't gone to Saitama yet and every time he spoke to the other blond, Kenta continued to get a feeling of irritation, as if Keisuke couldn't wait to get home. He pondered it over dinner and then again in his bedroom an hour later, reclined on his bed with his legs spread, one hand massaging between them while he bit down on the other to stifle his moans.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Four loads were finished when Keisuke slammed the garage door and was ultimately yelled at by his father, the voiced grunt of him standing his ground as the eldest Takahashi male argued the finer points of the boy's behaviour. Ryosuke rolled his eyes and quickly got up to flick the buzzer off as it started to ring, his fifth and final load ready for the dryer as he opened the washer's lid and sniffed at the lavender detergent.

Smiling, he loaded the dryer and set it for twenty minutes, resettling himself in the plush chair and opening the book he had snatch an hour prior to Keisuke's return, a thick novel shot with smutty chapters. He blushed before snapping it closed and stuffing it under a pile of folded towels on top of the freezer, whirling to face his beloved otouto as he descended the steps.

"Oi, Aniki. Whatcha doing down here all by yourself? Too-san's leaving soon so Kaa-san's gonna be kinda bored by herself." He took a breath and looked around the room, picking up various items that were his own. "Hey, did you do my laundry?"

"I did. I finished my errands and I was bored myself. Besides, my own laundry had to be done."

"Sankyuu, Aniki."

Ryosuke smiled warmly and turned to start folding the slacks, avoiding his book until the younger boy left again, his ears not hearing the footsteps that would suggest such an action, his head turning to catch Keisuke slipping up behind him, his arms up to wind around the dark haired Takahashi's shoulders. He murmured quietly and tilted his head to the left as the blond nuzzled his neck, licking gently under his ear before suckling the lobe into his mouth and chewing at it thoughtfully.

"Kaa-san's in the kitchen making dinner right now so we've got time, Aniki…"

"Ahh...ahh…time for what, Keisuke? The dryer's almost done and dinner won't be long..."

The FD driver bit down at the fleshy cord that stuck out from Ryosuke's neck, licking at the indentations as he slid both hands down to squeeze the warm pecs through the shirt, thumbing his hidden nipples as he moaned softly. It was exciting for the younger boy that he could turn his brother on so easily, the noticeable bulge in the front of Ryosuke's pants giving him away.

"I think you should drop your pants and stand against the washer, Aniki. I want to love you…"

The deep, lusty tone to the boy's voice had the elder man on his feet immediately, his pants and underwear off and his belly pressed against the edge of the washer, both hands out in front of himself as he steadied his shaking form. He spread his legs and bent forward, his chest resting on the machine's lid as he hissed from the contact the front had with his crotch, the cold metal stinging his hot flesh.

A chuckle from Keisuke made him blush, the sound of rustling fabric indicating that the blond had taken his own pants off, the reality of what they were doing flashing through Ryosuke's mind when he realized they had no condoms or lube handy.

As if it mattered to the younger driver. He reached over and snatched up a palm full of the liquid hand soap their mother used after bleaching the whites, its antibacterial symbol and advertisement that it was also hypo-allergenic making the FD lover smile. It was messy but Keisuke managed to slather it on himself before he slid up against the other's warm skin, positioning himself with one hand while the other rested in the delightful little dip of Ryosuke's tailbone.

There was hardly a wait between lubrication and penetration, Ryosuke's muted grunt of pain muffled by the stack of towels his book resided under, Keisuke's hips slapping against his rump as he buried himself as deeply as he possibly could, a shuddering breath issuing from the blond's parted lips.

"Ahh fuck, Aniki. I can't believe you let me do this…"

Another grunt was all he received so he continued, moving his right hand down to wrap around the raven haired driver's cock, stroking harshly as he slipped out and then forcefully took him again, their rhythm violent and jarring, each forward thrust pushing Ryosuke's belly into the unyielding edge while the hand soap did little to lubricate things.

The elder man tightened himself anyway, secretly enjoying the mean treatment as well as the warm hand around his arousal, his breathing gradually quickening as Keisuke bent his knees and ground up against him to strike his prostate with each pound, the subsequent bumps causing his cock to swell and pulse in the boy's tight grip.

Ryosuke tried in vain to hold himself back but the constant pressure on that soft spot and the tight hand around his manhood drove him too far, his passage tightening dramatically as he spot his load against the side of the washer, the thick seed running down the side to pool on the tiled floor. He hardly had time to enjoy it as Keisuke reached his own peak, emptying deeply into the tight heat, his head tipped back and his free hand clamping down on Ryosuke's hip, bruising the flesh as he rode out the electric bliss.

A chair scraping the floor above them had both boys in an instant panic, Keisuke pulling out quickly enough to cause the elder man to hiss sharply, his underwear and pants pulled back up and buckled as if nothing had happened, a towel from the rag pile snatched up so he could wipe the viscous seed liquid from the washer's face.

Keisuke had likewise dressed just as the lovely woman looked down from the top of the stairs, the smile on her face telling them that they were indeed safe and hadn't been caught just yet.

"Dinner's ready boys. I'm going to get some for myself and you two can serve yourselves when you come up ok?"

"Hai, Kaa-san. I'm just helping Aniki fold the laundry."

"Ok, just don't let it get cold."

The blond nodded with a bright smile before leaning over to kiss his brother firmly, their tongues slathering over each other before they both pulled away in a continued state of arousal. Keisuke wore a snarky smirk while Ryosuke was smiling in a different way, the dryer gently ticking behind them as it came to a halt. Tossing the rag into the wastebasket under the washtub, Ryosuke cleared his throat quietly.

"Go on up, Keisuke. I'm just going to finish these few clothes and I'll follow right behind."

"Ok. I'll make sure to save some for you." The blond smiled and hurried upstairs, leaving the basement door open.

Once alone again, Ryosuke picked up the phone from its perch and dialed a new number, knowing that if he hadn't heard from Takumi yet that he'd be fine, his fingers typing in the numbers effortlessly until he lifted it to his ear and waited, tugging the hot clothes out and folding them one handed.

Four rings and he was about to hang up but divine intervention seemed to grace the future doctor as the other end picked up, a deep voice answering as if he had been sleeping, a voice Ryosuke recognized each time as one he used to enjoy immensely.

"Moshi, Sudou here."

"Kyoichi? It's me."

"Ryosuke?"

"Yes. Did I wake you? You sound tired."

The blond Evo driver coughed slightly as he reached for his cigarettes, fumbling with the pack one handed before lighting it up and taking a deep breath, feeling better right away.

"No, I was just lying down for a minute. I was out late last night."

"Ahh, sou ka. Ano…I have a favour to ask."

"Anything, Ryosuke. You know that. Though, if it has to do with your brother…"

"No, it's not about Keisuke. It's about…me."

"What do you want then? I told you before that I'd do anything for you, regardless of the situation."

"Hai, I know, this is just complicated. Can you meet me tomorrow night on Akagi? I'll call you once the Project D meeting is over."

There was silence on the other end before the sound of shuffling clothing and papers, a grunt and a snarl of "Get off of the paper." before the bandanna-toting driver spoke again.

"Of course I can. I'll be waiting for your call."

"Thank you, Kyoichi."

"'Welcome. See you tomorrow then."

The click of the other man hanging up brought a smile to the dark haired Takahashi's face; a shadow on the stairs took it away again.

"Aniki? Your dinner's still warm. I turned the stove back on for you."

"Thank you, Keisuke. I'm coming up now."


	14. Chapter 14

I DON'T OWN THEM! I don't own a lot really. My own home, my own car, all the little accessories that seem to make life bearable. Where would I be without my Evo III alarm clock? Or my Takahashi kyoudai wall clock? It all seems to revolve around Initial D and time. –insert slogan here- Maybe… 'It's always time to touge?' Or is that 'tongue'? –snickers-

Warnings: Man schmex, adult language, angst, UST (unresolved sexual tension).

Notes: I was surprised with the amount of people that still clamour for my chapters on this fic. I thought it'd be less than ten chapters and here I am putting up number fourteen. In all honesty, I AM thinking about bringing it to an end soon, if only for my own sanity. I can't go on obsessing over the kyoudai forever. I have a life. A very busy, very married life. –laughs-

Had the day gone well, Ryosuke would have been in a better mood, his attitude ruined by Keisuke's sudden bout of clinginess, the blond never more than five feet from the elder Takahashi at any given time. With a heavy sigh, the FC driver turned to his bouncy sibling and glared, causing the other to immediately stop his incessant chatter and stare.

"Aniki? Is something wrong?" A squeak of leather couch and Keisuke was at the other's side.

"Not really, Keisuke, but your ongoing conversation about the spokes on the newest Mazda rims doesn't interest me. Isn't there any way for you to find something else to do? Call Kenta or something. You're giving me a headache."

The spiky haired uphiller blinked before giving the elder man a dark look and storming off, not slamming anything but still barricading himself in his room. Ryosuke took the moment of silence to collect himself before he packed up his laptop and slipped his shoes on, intending on getting to the meeting at a decent time, the day's weariness still dragging on his slim form.

Stepping up to the base of the stairs, the formal Takahashi called to the other driver, not wanting him to be late.

"Keisuke! I'm heading out. Are you coming? Fujiwara will beat you there if you dawdle."

He knew it was a good point, easily making the blond move faster with his clothes, only changing out of his daily grubbies into a better outfit, dress slacks and a plaid button up shirt, his cleanest runners carried in one hand as he flew down the stairs. He was smiling, which pleased Ryosuke immensely, certain that another argument would have been in order because of their little spat.

"I'll meet you up there, Aniki! Tofu boy's not gonna beat me tonight!"

With a hearty wave, the plaid topped body was gone, the yellow FD doing the same disappearing act as it sped from the driveway and out onto the road.

Packing his things into the FC's passenger seat, the stoic downhiller started the white beast up and backed out as well, being careful not to shoot the garage door with gravel as he turned around and drove out onto the laneway, swiftly rolling his window down and enjoying a face full of warm but quickly cooling night air. It would be a long night for him and thankfully, he didn't work in the morning. He hoped his date didn't either because they'd both be late, or so tired that work wouldn't be an option.

The second half to Ryosuke's date, one Sudou Kyoichi, sat in his beloved Lancer, listening to music in the second to last gallery lot on Akagi, parked near the back and away from the lamps so he wouldn't be so easily recognized, the black Evo backed into its spot so the Emperor window sticker couldn't be seen from the road. The blond driver lit up a third cigarette and gently blew the smoke out of his partly open window, his choice of tunes turned down low enough so that it wasn't heard outside of the noisily tuned vehicle.

The sight of headlights coming up the closest curve made him turn the radio down completely, his ear cocked to take in the telltale sound of a rotary engine as it whined powerfully. His grin was shot down, as the car coming around the corner was yellow, noticing the FD right away and groaning slightly, relieved that the boy didn't see him.

Kyoichi and Keisuke had been on bad speaking terms since before Keisuke could even drive, the then dark haired Irohazaka driver taking far too much interest in the elder Takahashi for Keisuke's liking. He never talked badly about or to Kyoichi, but for some reason, whether it was jealousy or something else, the young Sudou had always felt a strange aura around the boy, even now, as the mind boggling street machine passed by.

According to his clock, it was just ten and the meeting would be starting shortly, his music left off and his eyes drifting back to the road as a second set of lights came around the bend, Ryosuke's beloved FC taking center stage before it too tore out of sight. It thrilled the circuit racer incredibly, to see the other man drive the course so easily, to see his movements translated into car reactions. With a deep moan, Kyoichi gave his groin a small squeeze and prayed that Ryosuke's meeting request was for more than a simple discussion of Project D's new plans.

The uppermost gallery was already packed with cars, one parts van that had brought Fumihiro and Kenta sitting off to the side while the Takahashi brothers parked beside each other, the others belonging to the mechanics and two girls who stood a ways off, curious about the meeting and dying to see the brothers as they worked their magic. Turning his back to them, Keisuke cleared his throat and pouted a bit, upset that he'd been getting so little attention from Ryosuke and here, there were two girls who would have gladly bedded him. He was loathe to ruin what he and the dark haired driver had so he ignored them, paying more attention to the discussion. Luckily, it was a short meeting and by the time he started to pay attention again, Ryosuke was finished his speech.

"So we'll meet here Saturday night for the race. I shouldn't have to tell everyone to be prompt and in your best form. We're professionals on the mountain circuit now. We should at least look it in front of our opponents. Have a nice week. We'll see you in four days."

Shouts of goodbye and take care rang through the somewhat foggy air, cars starting and taking off, leaving only the brothers, Takumi grinning adorably at Keisuke before going as well, his body craving sleep. Because of the early break, the delivery boy was hoping to sleep a bit longer than usual, his run already looming less than five hours from the time he would arrive home.

Ryosuke smiled at his blond counterpart and stepped over to him, leaning in and giving him a light kiss, not demanding or offering, just a simple token of his love.

"You can go home now, Keisuke. I'm staying a bit longer. I've got some simulations to run through and I can only do them while driving. I think I'll be most of the night."

"A…aa. Ok, Aniki. I could use the extra sleep actually. I've been yawning all day."

The elder man nodded and chuckled quietly, his right hand tucked in his pants pocket, gently fingering the cell phone inside.

"I noticed you daydreaming during the meeting. I don't mind if you go sleep. You have more time to work on your techniques than Fujiwara does. He works during the day after all."

"Yeah, true enough. Ok, I'm going. Ja!"

He was barely turned away and the FD was already roaring to life, the boy's excitement when it came to the car nearly transparent even when pulling out of a parking space, everything done in excess. The noise, the show, the smile on his youthful face. Ryosuke found himself feeling slightly guilty for what he was going to do, but he didn't want the younger driver to get so attached to him. If he could successfully wean himself from him, things would work out just as he had planned.

He knew Takumi liked Keisuke and that the boy was excited to be welcomed into the arms of the blond, sincerely hoping that whatever grudge his brother held against him would be cleared up after more time in the young Fujiwara's bed, their relationship seemingly more stable than that of his and Keisuke's own. It wasn't just revenge. Keisuke truly loved Takumi. He could see it. The smile and exclamation about not being beaten by the boy were proof enough. Keisuke only smiled when challenged when he loved the outcome of said challenge.

Red and blue lights flickered on and off as a call came through Kyoichi's cell phone, the silver object gently cradled in its holder on his overhead visor, set on silent so he wouldn't accidentally scare himself when it went off at full volume. He snatched it out of the clasp and flicked the cover open, holding it up after catching a glimpse of the number calling. Recognizing it immediately, he smiled.

"Moshi, Ryosuke. Finished already?"

A light chuckle and an unseen nod answered his query, his mind picking up the unmistakable sound of his once lover as he breathed.

"Keisuke was eager to get to bed and the team is in peak condition for the upcoming battle. There wasn't any reason to hold out any longer."

"Or was it that you couldn't wait to see me?"

"Just come up here without crashing. I'm in the top gallery."

The FC master pushed his end button and finished their conversation, tucking the small device back into his pocket, joining his keys and a small bottle he had snatched up from his dresser earlier in the day, all three items a reminder of what he had been looking forward to through his entire bad day.

A loud backfire caught his attention as he watched the black Evo round the last corner and pull into the lot, its engine purring deeply as it coasted into place beside Ryosuke's own beloved vehicle, sitting like the dragon and the tiger from a hand embroidered yinyang cloth, the old and the new, the black and the white.

His breath caught in his throat as Ryosuke watched the bulky driver slide himself out of the sleek machine, his bandanna still white though his hair remained blond, something the other driver had hoped Kyoichi would have grown out of by now. He used to love running his hands through the long silken mass of raven hued locks when they were first together but ever since the Evo driver had started his own team and they had broken up, Ryosuke hadn't had the chance to enjoy the lighter shaded tresses.

He back up a little from where he stood and waited for the larger man to approach, successfully concealing themselves behind the shrubbery that lined and dipped over the guardrail along either side of the parking lot, green eyes exuding lust as he smiled warmly. Kyoichi took a chance and stepped close enough to wrap both arms around Ryosuke's slim waist, their lips meeting passionately but somewhat awkwardly, more than five years of misplaced desire crashing down on them in an instant.

It was electric for Ryosuke, immediately remembering the feel of the other's mouth, the deep scent of his cologne, the scratch of the other's cheek against his own as they shifted. With a strained moan he pulled away, his arms relaxing in their place around the taller man's shoulders, having moved them without realizing it, his fingers toying with the soft curly hairs at the base of the Lancer lover's neck.

"Kyo…"

"Mmm...do you know how long it's been since I heard you say my name that way? It's like an addiction, Ryosuke. I nearly died because I thought I'd never hear it again."

A deep blush crept across the smaller man's nose and he turned his head to the side, allowing Kyoichi the perfect chance to attack, both teeth and tongue working in unison as he latched onto Ryosuke's jugular, causing the formal young Takahashi to gasp in pain and to moan loudly, his cock springing to life within his light slacks. He loved Kyoichi's possessive, animalistic side, even more so than Keisuke's, the latter's only derived by sheer force in the end, mainly because the FD driver refused to purposely harm his aniki for any reason, sexual or otherwise.

Through panting breaths, Ryosuke managed to squeak out his request, the elder man already knowing what it would be as he lifted him by the buttocks, waiting until the Project D team leader wrapped his legs around his waist, the teeth never leaving his neck as Kyoichi continued his assault, assuring a collared shirt for Ryosuke's wardrobe choice for the next day. The smaller body was set down on the Mazda's larger and much cleaner looking hood, his legs spreading to accommodate the wider form of the Irohazaka driver's body, his grunts of approval heard over their breathing, the only other sound coming from the crickets and the slowly winding down city below.

It was always a race to see who could undress faster, Kyoichi winning out this time as he tore his shirt off, the leather jacket already tossed onto the ground , joining his pants and underwear, looking as if he had been practicing his take-off beforehand. Ryosuke, through his lust hazed mind, laughed at him, his own hands pulling the expensive clothing off more delicately, piling it all up by the windshield wipers to save it from getting too dirty. He blushed even more, the colour now fading across his neck and chest as he was exposed so deliciously, his arousal obvious, a lovely piece to match Kyoichi's own, the thick organ held in a tight fist as the Evo driver stroked it lovingly, his other hand slithering up the smooth skin of Ryosuke's perineum.

"Nnngghhh…Kyo...in my pocket.."

The stroking hand dug through Ryosuke's pockets before finding the little stash, leaving the keys and cell phone in favour of uncapping the liquid slick, the taller man's nose wrinkling slightly as he sniffed at it, a smile parting his lips before he squeezed a liberal amount into his palm and tossed it onto the Mazda's driver's clothes, hissing out loud as the cool substance chilled his cock, his rapidly moving hand quickly warming it again.

Kyoichi lifted the slicked hand to his mouth and suckled a bit of the goo from his pinky, smacking his lips before gently lowering it again and prodding at Ryosuke's entrance, right away forcing two fingers inside regardless of the sharp hiss the smaller man gave, his legs spreading even further before he bucked his hips and moaned loudly.

"Fuck Kyo…do it already."

The Lan Evo driver obliged and positioned himself for a vicious entry, thrusting inside with a grunt and burying himself as deeply as he could, his hands gripping Ryosuke's hips tightly enough to make the other man wince on top of his initial sharp cry at being taken so hard.

"You asked for it. I'm not going to be gentle if you ask with a curse word, Ryo. I love it when you let that professional mask slip…"

"It's..nngghh…not slipping. I just...I'm just…ahh gods, right there...move faster. I'm just impatient."

Leaning over the smaller form, Kyoichi allowed himself to lose some of his magnificent control, grunting ferally as he claimed the elder Takahashi as his own for the first time in what seemed to him like a thousand years, both arms leaving the other man's hips in favour of scooping up underneath his knees and draping the warm calves over his shoulders, leaning even further forward to keep them there and to open his lover more.

The change in depth made Ryosuke cry out, his wail of ecstasy echoing over the mountaintop, his hands tightly clenched as he held them out above his head, his cock throbbing and leaking massively, the clear liquid pooling around his bellybutton. With each subsequent thrust, it poured more out of its flushed tip, Kyoichi's nostrils filled with the scent of his former lover. Almost like a male cat sensing a female in heat, he thrust wantonly against the yielding body of the FC driver, suddenly tossing his head back and dislodging the bandanna with the force of it, his mouth open as he groaned into the foggy air.

As Ryosuke hadn't finished yet, the blond driver pulled himself from the loosened passage and kneeled down in front of his still turgid lover, pushing his legs back again before lapping gently at the abused opening, licking himself up as well as the strawberry flavoured lubricant, a favourite of his one time boyfriend. The sharp gasps and moans from above spurred him on as he slid three fingers into the pulsing hole, lifting himself enough to take the other's cock into his mouth, deep throating him and moaning deeply around the delicious shaft.

It was the penetration that sent Ryosuke over the edge, his back coming up off of the car as he bucked his hips into the larger man's mouth, emptying himself in great gushes before he collapsed bonelessly to the warm metal, his chest heaving and eyes closed as he savoured the sweet aftermath of release. His laughter startled Kyoichi, who had set himself down on the ground, his pants tucked up under his ass as he regarded the younger man.

"What's so fucking funny, Ryo? I don't think I like being laughed at after sex."

The chuckles stopped and a pleased sigh escaped Ryosuke's lips in their place, the young doctor groaning painfully as he sat up, stretching his back and legs atop the soiled Mazda.

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at myself. I just allowed myself to be taken by a man I swore to never get involved with again."

"Ryo…"

"No, let me finish, Kyoichi. I've been thinking on this for a long time and I've finally accepted that you still want me. I've been having problems with Keisuke lately and everything has compounded to the point where I simply can't cope with him any further."

"Does this mean you want me back, Ryosuke?"

The blond driver was on his feet and slunk closer to the car, leaning himself over the other to look him in the eye, seriously interested in what the med student was saying, his future love life on the line.

"Ryo?"

"Yes, Kyoichi. I want you back."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! I wish I could get a penny for every time I heard that phrase mentioned, but alas, it is not to be. I do take responsibility for Kyoichi's dirtiness in the last chapter though. I was in a...horny mood and as such, those sort of things tend to happen. I won't say I'm ashamed of it, but I sure as hell am proud of it. -laughs-

Warnings: Adult language, somewhat adult situations, parental interference of the Fujiwara variety, though I'm not intending on this chapter being too naughty. It's more of a 'think-piece' chapter. The story is coming to a close very shortly and for now, I'm hoping to settle everyone into their collective corners and give them all cookies for being such good boys. According to Keisuke, he gets chocolate chip, Ryosuke gets oatmeal raisin (go regularity!) and Kyoichi gets peanut butter. Which only means I have to buy three different kinds because I simply can't say no to them.

Notes: As mentioned above, this chapter is the second to last in this series, so hopefully you guys aren't going to send me tons of hate mail or messages begging me to continue. I've never written a fic as long as this one and though I find it to be a somewhat tedious task now, it certainly draws attention and no, I'm not ending it just because I'm tired. The hits counter alone makes me smile. The delightful reviews I receive make me laugh and/or blush. I'm not used to praise of such caliber. I'm terribly appreciative of you really special guys (you know who you are) and though I may complain about a chapter not sounding right or not coming about exactly the way I had planned, it means a lot to me that you can still read it, enjoy it and not be afraid to give me advice when needed. -throws random sparkles and streamers- You all deserve a naked kyoudai party.

"Does this mean you want me back, Ryosuke?"

The blond driver was on his feet and slunk closer to the car, leaning himself over the other to look him in the eye, seriously interested in what the med student was saying, his future love life on the line.

"Ryo?"

"Yes, Kyoichi. I want you back."

---------------------

It had been more of a shock to Ryosuke that he wanted the loudmouthed Evo driver back in his life, his mind reeling somewhat from the admission the previous night. He had come home with a light headache, a side affect of being so overly aroused and something the young Takahashi cursed himself for.

Keisuke was in bed already, no small miracle, because the raven-haired driver was certain to get an earful because he had neglected to return home on time. The kitchen was clean and his room was still in order, so it was safe to assume that the blond hadn't been on the warpath when he had come back. He had more than likely raided the fridge for a snack, ate it over the sink bachelor-style, and retired to his room. The yellow FD was in the garage and it was only logical to think as such.

With a great yawn and a stretch of aching limbs, Ryosuke hopped out of bed and had a quick shower, exiting the steamy room to a sight he hadn't expected, Keisuke's lithe form draped over his bed in little more than a pair of plain black boxer shorts. The elder kyoudai smiled and took his damp towel off, giving it a tight roll and snapping it halfheartedly at the younger boy's thinly covered behind. What was loosed from the thin body was nearly inhuman, his back arching and green eyes flashing at his attacker.

"ANIKI! What're ya fucking doing! Jeez, kill a guy for lying down why dont'cha..."

He slid to his feet and stretched, his belly and chest covered in light scratches, their freshness and dark colour against the boy's pale skin catching Ryosuke's eye immediately.

"Keisuke, how did you get all of those scratches? You looked fine just the other day."

The blond blanched slightly and looked down, spotting the marks and giving them a gentle rub, trying to figure out something to say. He scratched over them and though it was painful, he fought the urge to wince.

"Ah, it's nothing, Aniki. You know how you wake up in the morning and scratch yourself? Like under your balls and then across your chest? I must've just been too sleepy to notice how bad I scratched myself this morning."

His bright smile was a mask, that much Ryosuke could see, but he accepted the excuse anyway. And undoubtedly, it _was_ an excuse.

"Sou ka. More than I needed to know actually."

The FC driver waved a dismissive hand and turned to get dressed, choosing a pair of beige slacks and a navy blue polo shirt with the collar button done up properly. His 'casual style' outfit, he called it. 'Poseur', as Keisuke would say. The suddenly regal looking Takahashi scooted the nearly nude form from his room and went about tidying up, then heading downstairs for coffee and a bit of breakfast, his stomach tasting a simple meal.

The Efini driver was getting dressed by the sounds coming from his room, banging and shuffling of drawers and a muffled curse as he stubbed something on one of the various messes that adorned his floor, his promise of keeping the room clean as forgotten as his laundry, still sitting in the basement, neatly folded, atop the dryer.

Ryosuke chuckled and made his way into the nook, absentmindedly digging through the cupboards before finding the bread, slipping two slices into the toaster and looking for the butter after setting the bag back on its shelf. The butter was hard as usual, their mother's habit of putting it in the fridge during the summer irritating him as he'd have to microwave it for a few seconds to soften it enough to spread. He popped the now liquefied spread from the microwave and only had to step over to the toaster before it gave up its bounty, the nearly blackened bread smoking lightly, exactly the way he liked it.

He took all of the items to the table, as well as a mug of the strong coffee their father so favoured, and settled himself into a chair, choosing to look out the window instead of read the paper, his peace coming in short supply as the younger of the two stomped his still sleepy way down to begin the morning raid.

"Fuck, Aniki. Did you have to burn your toast again? It stinks."

And so began another typical morning in the Takahashi household. Only this time, each boy had a secret and despite their love towards each other, neither was willing to mention theirs first.

------------------------

The reason for Keisuke's bodily injuries snorted himself awake from a sudden dream, wide eyes taking in the sight of his father reading the paper with a steaming cup of coffee in front of himself, something Takumi hadn't seen in ages. The tofu master usually suffered through the morning and went until dinnertime without much of anything. It had always been that way. Now though, things seemed to be changing between them. To the young Fujiwara, it was a frightening revelation. After all, when was the last time he had been called down from his room out of a deep sleep, only to find that he had slept in and missed his delivery? The elder man wasn't upset with him but was actually smiling, in that creepy lecher sort of way he managed whenever he saw a pretty girl walk past.

Takumi cleared his throat and downed the rest of his orange juice, part of a large breakfast the chain-smoking driver had prepared himself, the rest of it absolutely edible and much to Takumi's dismay, delicious. He gave a short yawn before standing and stretching, his hands already clearing the dishes as they normally did when the two actually ate together, setting them in the sink to be washed later on, a task he'd invariably get stuck with after he came back from his daily errands.

What he still couldn't understand, was why his father wasn't mad at him for missing the delivery. He had come home too late from the car park in Takasaki and though he was sure he had been as quiet as possible, he could have woken the elder man without realizing it. But even then, he was out late, no doubt with someone because Bunta knew when the meetings ended, and still he hadn't been punished. Something was up.

"Naa, Oyaji? How come you let me sleep this morning? It was my turn to do the delivery."

The squinty-eyed driver lifted his head and his smirk faded, changing into a broad grin and a light chuckle.

"You were in no shape to sleep and then wake up so early. I was awake when you got home, Takumi. You looked like you had a good night. More so than you ever did when you came back from driving."

A choked and mumbled reply came from the blushing brunet, his hands waving frantically as he tried to dissuade the man's ideas.

"N..no, no. I was at the meeting but it ran long. Keisuke-san had to show me the new techniques he learned."

The elder man nodded and put his cigarette out, leaning casually across the table and beckoning to the other with a look that suggested he had better listen. This was no situation the veteran racer was comfortable with, not by a long shot, but he was tolerant if nothing else.

"You _were_ at the meeting and you _were_ learning techniques from the younger Takahashi boy. That I don't doubt. The meetings have helped you immensely and for that, I thank his older brother. As for the blond himself, his techniques didn't involve the car in any way, did they? You might have been practicing them inside a car but they can be done anywhere, am I right?"

The brown haired delivery boy was struck dumb by the man's words. Was he accusing Takumi of being involved with the other driver? Was he ok with it? Was he psychic and informed of what they had done? Was...was he wiggling his eyebrows?

"Oyaji, I don't know what you're getting at but..."

"No, Takumi. You do know what I'm getting at. I talked to that boy's brother the day I drove to Takasaki to work the Impreza in. He promised me that Keisuke was a good kid. I don't doubt that he's got a spark in him, but if his brother believes in his ability to drive, he can't be all bad."

Takumi gaped and blinked, tucking his legs up under himself as he sat back down on the cushion in front of their kotetsu.

"H..how do you know what we did?"

A chuckle and a flick of his wrist and Bunta was reading the newspaper, hiding behind it as he grinned wickedly.

"I don't. I just know that you've never smiled when you've come home after a meeting. A proper battle yes, but never just a practice. I figured something good had to have happened."

------------------

For Irohazaka's master down-hiller, the night had been a peaceful one, albeit short lived as he got up early to make it to work on time, the noisy Evolution barreling its way to the auto body shop he was still employed by, the owner waving good-naturedly to him as he pulled into the fenced in yard. Kyoichi enjoyed the work and it kept him around cars, even the imports from America he loathed so much, the Fords and Chevrolets that dominated the spaces they sat in, their parts all on order from halfway across the world. He shook his head as he noticed oil dripping from a somewhat decrepit looking Ford pickup, quickly kicking a pan under the truck and heading for the office.

He smiled warmly to the girl at the front desk and went about tugging his overalls over the faded jeans and t-shirt he already wore, his name emblazoned on the front flap in red, the business's colours conveniently being red and blue. His first project was installing a new muffler on a Honda Accord, a routine job that he could have finished in less than an hour, but this morning, he found it hard to concentrate for very long on any one thing. His thoughts were dominated by memories of the previous night's activities, as well as the loving, longing kiss Ryosuke shared with him before they had parted ways.

A sharp clang of something metal hitting his toolbox ripped him violently out of the arousing reverie, dark eyes turning to gaze upon the young girl that worked the front office. She was kind and Kyoichi liked her, but as people go, she was rather loud and far from timid. He had never had the gall to tell her, even after almost six years, that he was gay, and her advances and gifts were wasted on him. He took everything with a smile and usually found ways to use what she gave, whether it was bath products (of which he was rather fond but would never admit it to anyone) or tools. Usually, the tools went to a lesser mechanic who didn't have as many or as nice tools already, simply because they could be used and the Evo driver only bought the best for himself anyway.

"Oi, Kyoichi! Daydreaming again? Bet it's about a girl huh? You've got that spaced out look on your face again."

The blond chuckled to himself and shook his head, setting the cutting torch on its bench and lifting the welder's mask from his sweat soaked brow.

"I'm dreaming about what I had for breakfast. That new protein bar has some real kick ass ingredients."

"You're lying! You were out with someone last night! You _so_ were! I can tell."

The girl laughed loudly and flipped her shoulder length black hair back, oblivious to Kyoichi's true nature, her smile almost contagious as he smirked as well.

"Ok, ok. You win, Mayuri. I was on a date last night."

"I knew it! But you're so secretive, Kyoichi! I'll never know who it was, will I?"

The blond shook his head again and replaced the heavy mask over his face, turning away from her to continue with his cutting, waiting patiently until she got back into the office and behind the tempered glass window before starting the bright torch back up.

She was welcome company when the days were quiet, but since becoming registered to do foreign car repairs, the Irohazaka driver found it increasingly hard to spend anytime having friendly conversations with her. It was probably for the best in the end, if only to save the girl the heartbreak of finding out that her buff infatuation liked men instead.

With a crackle and a sharp snap of heated steel, the muffler finally came free of the dirtied car and Kyoichi triumphantly placed it in the scrap pile before lifting the new one up and bolting it into place, the light welding done with a separate torch, his work finished once he had lowered the vehicle and started it up, pleased with the gentle purr it gave in response.

His day would end soon enough and hopefully, as long as he could contain his glee, he would make it to Ryosuke's without having a car accident on the way, his excitement written on his angular features. Just a few things worried him though, needling their way through his happy consciousness. Their distance, his past infidelities and Keisuke. The mere thought of the blond making the elder man shiver. He hated him, with such a passion that it hurt. Just a meddling child who thought he could edge his way into Ryosuke's arms, despite their being brothers.

Kyoichi gritted his teeth and motioned for the new kid to come and drive the Honda away, wanting to get working on the broken Ford. He picked up the truck's key ring and twirled it around his finger as he sauntered over to it, still entirely content with himself for managing to seduce the elder Takahashi a second time, regardless of the mistakes he had made in the past.

"Yup, still got it..."

-----------------------------------

Even through endless questions and offerings of advice from his brother, Keisuke still shook his head when he was asked if he had any plans for the day, slowly becoming concerned when Ryosuke offered to give him his credit card, remembering a conversation they had had the previous month when the FD lover had maxed his own out buying new clothes that still hung, tags and all, in his closet. The younger Takahashi shook his head a final time before snatching the last half of the other's toast and ate it without so much as a 'May I or a 'thank you'. He grimaced at the charred taste but finished it anyway, chasing it down with a mug of black coffee, giving a slight face at its strength as well.

"Isn't there anyway for you to even eat without making a fool of yourself, Keisuke? You made faces at everything you just ate, you made a face when you came in to see the burned toast and you also made one when you burst into my room first thing. Is it habit now?"

The blond snorted and flipped the elder boy off, slithering his lithe self up from the chair and shuffling to the sink, depositing his mug in with the others and heading to the garage, his knapsack in tow.

"I'm gonna be in here for a while. I've got some paint chips to fill in where that delivery truck sprayed gravel at me the other day. I finally found the right colour."

Ryosuke nodded as he tidied and headed for the den, picking up the phone and listening as it dialed through, one ear attacked by annoying ringing, the other with Keisuke's incessant chatter about bastard truck drivers and their disrespect for expensive sports cars. The other line finally picked up and instead of hearing Takumi's subtle voice, he got the elder Fujiwara's, a light yawn followed by the standard tofu shop greeting.

"Hai, Fujiwara-san? It's Takahashi Ryosuke. May I speak with Takumi please?"

A chuckle and a flick of a lighter told the FC driver that the men had either been waiting for the call or he was expecting something like it.

"Takumi left about ten minutes ago. He said he was going to Takasaki to meet your brother for something."

The silence following his explanation had the elder man chuckling wholeheartedly into the receiver, a slow drag of the cigarette causing Ryosuke to grit his teeth, badly in need of a smoke, despite his quitting the nasty habit.

"I take it this is news to you? Takumi and I had a very long talk this morning and although I'm from the old world attitude and this is all foreign to me, I'm happy he's finally content enough with someone to...love them. There were no details mind you, because I'm a simple man and new things tend to bother my lighter side."

Ryosuke cleared his throat and felt the blush creeping into his face, licking his lips before finding the courage to speak again.

"So, Takumi is dating my brother? Officially? Since when?"

"I think it's been going on longer than we know about. Not officially really, but seriously anyway. Takumi came home smiling last night and even slept in past his delivery time. I wasn't upset but it _was_ a surprise. I can't say I'm worried though. Your brother seems like a nice kid, even if a bit brash and hardheaded. He reminds me of myself when I was younger."

The dark haired Takahashi was pleased to hear the acceptance from the elder driver and he thanked the man for the information, with a promise made to watch the boys but not interfere. It made Ryosuke smile to know that the man Takumi had initially feared and hated, loved him enough to worry about him. He hung up and set the phone back in its charger before walking to the garage as the white hachiroku arrived, standing in the doorway and peering out into the graveled yard, keeping back enough so that the timid boy wouldn't be worried about his presence.

Takumi parked beside the FD, pulled out to sit in the shade of their largest maple, Keisuke diligently poking the prim paint with the yellow dabber, plopping small dollops of the basecoat fixer before he could go over them with the clear coat after they had dried. The blond lifted his hand in greeting and the brunet smiled back, a sight Ryosuke found he adored, something he hoped tom see more of in the future, now that the once shy boy became more comfortable around them. He ran a hand through his hair and bent over somewhat awkwardly due to Keisuke's angle while painting and placed a light kiss to his cheek, a faint blush colouring the bridge of his nose. He was bold when in love.

Choosing to leave the boys alone, Ryosuke smiled as he settled back into the house, unwilling to ruin their bit of fun with his own callousness, the relationship between the two boys secretive but not overly so. It would be hard to break the news to Keisuke about his own recently reacquired love life but he was positive that it could work.

The raven haired driver gave a light chuckle before lying down on the couch, deciding on a quick snooze before the afternoon rolled around, his meeting with Kyoichi happening after the blond had finished work. It was only a few hours and according to Keisuke, he would be around all day because he had declined any plans outside of the house. That meant Takumi would be inside with him when the Irohazaka driver arrived. It would be an interesting afternoon indeed. One filled with revelations and hopefully, one of acceptance and forgiveness.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! Goodness…what I'd do if I _did_ own them…such hot parties and frivolous leather purchases. Can anyone else imagine Ryosuke or Keisuke in a tight little pair of leather bikini briefs and a mesh top? Or Takumi in a pair of leather pants but topless? I won't even suggest Kyoichi because heaven knows; he'd be forced to remain naked, if only for my own personal viewing pleasure.

Warnings: Adult humour, adult situations, sexual situations that might be deemed too odd for even the most open-minded yaoi lovers. Swearing, but Keisuke's not Keisuke without it. Same with Kyoichi.

Notes: THIS IS THE END. I'm finishing this fic because it pleases me to and because I'm happy with how it has come about. I couldn't have done it without the help of my lovely readers and my beautiful reviewers. You guys kept me going, even when I thought my love for this fic would die. I guess support works in strange ways. On a side note, I won't be leaving the Initial D fiction fandom just yet. I'm tempted to start a new fic, though two other fandoms have most of my attention now. I'll try. Just please, review, tell me what you think, and hopefully I'll get myself back into gear shortly.

Though Ryosuke had slept fitfully, the temperature in the house somewhat warmer than he would have liked, he woke refreshed and slightly nervous about the rest of his day, the sound of water running alerting him to some goings on outside of the house, no doubt the hose running for something. He stretched and got up to walk outside again, going back out through the garage and catching sight of his brother and Takumi, washing the FD with enthusiasm. The tofu delivery driver was thoroughly soaked, his sneakers even squishing on the gravel drive as he avoided Keisuke's splashes, seeming all the world content with his current situation. The future doctor chuckled and made his presence known, stepping out into the waning sunlight with a hand held in greeting.

Keisuke noticed him first and gave a laugh as he flipped the hose in the elder boy's direction, missing him by more than a few feet, his grumbled curse echoed by a squeak as Takumi took the opportunity to throw a soapy sponge at him. An all out brawl would have ensued, had Ryosuke not cleared his throat and pointed to the hood.

"You missed a spot." A shocked sound of outrage and a light stomp of upset feet made him smile broadly.

"Fuck no, I didn't. I made sure Takumi washed it really well and then I hosed it off completely. It's _pristine_, Aniki. Unlike your car. Look at all the grime on it. It's fucking gross."

It was a jab and the raven-haired driver was ready for it, smirking in his know-it-all way. He hadn't cleaned the car after his most recent bout with Kyoichi and the mess of their meeting still clung to the white hood, dried into the clear-coat. Not to be outdone, he nodded towards the driveway as dust indicated someone arriving at a high rate of speed, a black Mitsubishi breeching the bushes at the entrance to the larger parking area.

"The reason for my car looking so filthy is here now, Keisuke. I suggest you behave yourself, especially with your own boyfriend here watching."

It was meant as a threat to the younger Takahashi and it managed to make the youngest of their team blush and stammer, looking from brother to brother as if unsure of what to say. Keisuke blushed as well but not as obviously, his mouth pulled into a tight line as he again lashed the hose towards the elder man.

"Yeah well, you just…make sure you don't…be an ass."

He was out of insults and still flustered by what the elder driver had just said, noticing that Takumi had politely stopped staring after his aniki and was again washing the immaculate trunk of the speedy yellow Mazda. Did Ryosuke know that he and Takumi were together? Did he just say that he and Kyoichi are back together?

He sniffed indignantly and went back to hosing, choosing to act ignorant of the elder men as they conversed but failing, Kyoichi unfolding his large frame from the noisy Lancer and immediately wrapping his arms around Ryosuke's waist, sharing a light kiss with him before sitting down on the hood of his beloved vehicle. The blond watched as the two acted so calm with each other, his anger still unabated over their relationship. He was sure it was over but what could he do? He was in love with the young tofu driver and though he still wanted to be held in his brother's arms, if Ryosuke's arms were busy, he had no choice but to let him go. He sighed and flicked the tiny switch on the end of the hose to turn it off and dropped it where he stood, deciding that ignorance was the best policy here.

He motioned for Takumi to follow him and seeming to eagerly, the boy nodded and did so, moving to clutch at Keisuke's hand so they could entwine their fingers as they approached the house. Their movements didn't go unseen by the other racers, their smirks and gradual laughter echoing behind the younger boys.

"Is he always so cold when I'm in the picture, Ryo?"

"He's been that way ever since you and I dated the first time. He was never really sure of it but I think he's smarter than I give him credit for. He's been sort of edgy with me for the most part. I try not to mention you anymore but now, I guess I can."

Kyoichi leaned in and gave the elder Takahashi a more formal kiss, his hands drifting down to snatch at the smaller man's behind, causing Ryosuke to moan softly into his mouth. The med student pulled away with a smack of his lips and turned a bit, noticing silhouettes in Keisuke's bedroom, certain that the two would end up there in case he brought his own lover inside. He smirked and tugged the blond up by his shirtfront so they could walk inside, an idea running rampant in his mind as he started for the stairs.

The Emperor leader nodded as if understanding and gave Ryosuke's ass a tight squeeze, earning him a slap on the shoulder and a reminder to hush, the dark-haired driver's index finger held to still-smiling lips. They approached Keisuke's door and stood just outside, Ryosuke suddenly thankful that his own room had the French door instead of his brother's, allowing him the luxury of eavesdropping and not being seen. There was no doubt a conversation going on and from the hushed level of it, they were either trying to keep quiet or they were under the covers.

Ryosuke tried the door handle and found it to be locked, his face falling before he smiled and dragged Kyoichi to his own bedroom, slipping into the bathroom and huddling against Keisuke's access door, noticing the crack along the jamb that told the FC driver that he hadn't closed or locked it. Success. He shifted languidly against the taller blond as he nodded towards the cracked open door, listening intently for any signs that they had been discovered.

"So what do you think of them dating, Keisuke? I mean, it's not as if they don't know each other or something."

Keisuke snorted and shifted to lie on top of the smaller man, parting his still clothed legs and settling between them to nuzzle under his chin, blissfully unaware of the spies watching them.

"I think it's crap really. Aniki's lonely, I know that, but Kyoichi's so…I dunno, gruff. Aniki needs a nice, quiet girl or something."

Takumi laughed out loud at the suggestion that the Project D leader needed a girl instead of his preferred sex.

"I don't think Ryosuke likes girls, does he?"

"No. I guess you're right. Hell, maybe he likes being with someone bigger than him. I don't know. I shouldn't really care so much. If he's happy, fine. I should focus my attention on you instead of who he dates. I want you to be happy too."

The brunet driver purred softly as he wrapped his arms around Keisuke's shoulders and dragged him down for a heavy kiss, moaning into it as he tugged at the soft hairs on the back of the blond's neck. He loved the softness of them and though his own hair was often commented upon, he deemed it lackluster at best, so plain and just…brown. A forceful grind of his hips had the elder boy groaning against him and breaking the kiss to whisper in his ear, the blush deepening on Takumi's face as he nodded his assent to the no doubt naughty suggestion.

The shuffle of clothing had the elder men at attention and as Ryosuke had hoped, the others were unaware of the break in their privacy. Without anymore than a shove on the door, the white comet driver stepped into his brother's room and cleared his throat, followed closely by Kyoichi, who's right arm wound around Ryosuke's waist as soon as the shorter man stopped to smirk down at the boys. Keisuke looked up with apparent shock and Takumi gasped loudly, his hands on Keisuke's shoulders as if he'd push him off at any second.

"Aniki! Fuck, what do you want? Doesn't a goddamn locked door mean anything to you!"

The elder brother, though somewhat irritated with how Keisuke was taking his sudden appearance out of contrast, smiled warmly.

"It means I simply had to find a different route into your room. It's your own fault if you forgot to lock the bathroom door as well. Especially when I have company over."

Keisuke growled slightly and slid off of the horrified body of his boyfriend, moving to sit on the edge of the bed and glaring up at the dark haired driver.

"Kyoichi's not company. He's just your boyfriend again now, isn't he Aniki?"

Ryosuke couldn't help but hear the hurt in the blond's voice but he nodded anyway, turning to smile at Takumi to calm the flighty boy as he kneeled and gently kissed the younger Takahashi, cupping his chin and licking at his lips as he pulled away.

"He is, Keisuke. I'm here, somewhat inconveniently, to offer you a truce."

"A truce? Like, no fights?"

"Close. I want you to see me with Kyoichi, to accept that we love each other and to not be upset that we're happy together. I'm willing to accept you and Fujiwara together. I'm glad that you both look so happy."

The eight-six driver blushed but nodded in agreement, turning over onto his side so he wasn't so exposed, lying on his back feeling like such a slut thing to do in the presence of some of the hottest men he'd ever met. Ryosuke stood again and started to undo the top button on his shirt, the only one a polo really had and tugged the garment up over his head, nonchalantly tossing it onto Keisuke's dirty laundry pile, his eyes drifting from one boy to the other as he started in on the button and zipper of his light slacks. He was curious as to how far he could go before one of them said something and he was already surprised that they had remained silent.

It wasn't a striptease really, all three of his viewers already having seen the FC driver's nude form. He dropped his smile as soon as he dropped his pants, leaving his briefs on before turning to his left and pecking Kyoichi on the cheek, the elder blond already nodding as he tugged his shirt off and flicked the button fly of his jeans open, stepping out of them as well as his boxers shorts, unashamed of his nudity, even amongst sexual strangers. The stares from Keisuke and Takumi were obvious, the brunet's eyes latched onto the noticeable erection that showed through Ryosuke's underwear, Keisuke's on Kyoichi's well muscled back, slowly dropping them to the taut behind hidden by fold after fold of silky material.

The Evo driver dropped to his knees and gave himself an unconscious stroke, his movement not lost on the FD driver as he moaned loudly, getting the attention of the youngest of the bunch, Takumi's eyes now locked on his own boyfriend instead of the hot show before them. There was no denying that Kyoichi was beautiful when naked, but to Keisuke, it was something he enjoyed on a more personal level, having fantasized about it ever since he had first seen the driver in his Supra, his complaints to Ryosuke unfounded as he had secretly been lying to himself about his attraction to the foulmouthed Nikko resident.

Though his position seemed commonplace to Takumi, who enjoyed Keisuke's oral ministrations on a fairly regular basis, he was still entirely shocked to watch Kyoichi tug the elder Takahashi's underwear down and immediately latch onto his cock, slathering the member with his tongue before scooping it up and suckling noisily, his hands on the slimmer form's hips as he kept the FC driver from plunging in too deeply. It was both erotic and naughty to Kyoichi, to be doing such an act in front of his boyfriend's younger brother, one who so recently held a grudge against him, or so he had been led to believe. He lowered his right hand and fondled the warm sac beneath his treat, relishing the moan from above as Ryosuke placed both hands on the blond's head and slid the bandanna off, raking slim, elegant fingers through the slightly coarse dyed hair.

The tightly tied item fell to the floor just as he pulled the warm, giving mouth from his loins and bent over to kiss the other, making a show of it as he looked over Kyoichi's shoulder to the blushing and panting pair on the bed. He chuckled and stood up as he held his hand out to Takumi, the boy seemingly lost as he took the hand and moved to stand as well, his arousal prominent through the light jeans he wore. It allowed Kyoichi space to do what he had been asked to with Keisuke, namely to undress him for the big event, said event only planned minutes ago by the brilliant downhill doctor. As the elder blond started in on the obviously cooperative FD driver, Ryosuke nuzzled under Takumi's chin and breathed heavily in his ear as he took the lobe into his mouth and sucked at it, winding an arm around his waist while the other undid his pants.

"I'm not taking you from him for long, Fujiwara-kun. It's just a treat for Keisuke to be touched by the person he's wanted for so long. He won't leave you, so don't worry. It's only a game for now…"

The usually sleepy looking driver nodded and moaned softly, his eyes closing as Ryosuke's hand encased his cock tightly, giving it loving strokes as his moans were matched by Keisuke's, green eyes peering over the tofu deliverer's shoulder to take in a matching set of smoldering ones, the blond's mouth open and a deeper panting heard as Kyoichi worked his cock with utmost skill. He wasn't out to jerk the boy off, but the more aroused, the better, in his mind. The larger man stood up and pulled Keisuke with him, still wondering how Ryosuke had planned for them all to be engaged together at once, the bed large enough to accommodate them but their positioning might prove to be a problem.

"On the bed, Kyo. Lie down and let Keisuke get on top of you, straddling you. I want him to be on top for this."

The younger blond blinked and was about to question the sudden decision but the look on his own lover's face said to behave, his blissful gaze held as such by Ryosuke's hand on his cock and his tongue running along the boy's neck. He swallowed and leaned to the side before the Evo driver could lie down, pulling out a bottle of lube from his nightstand as well as a box of condoms, setting them atop the small dresser. Snatching up one of the small packets, he ripped it open and allowed Kyoichi to lie down, straddling his shins as he lifted the man's arousal in one hand and gave it a few precursory strokes before placing the condom on the flushed head.

Gently, he rolled it down and then scootched up to kneel above it, the bottle picked up and flicked open, moving as if it were natural to fuck someone you had never before. It was somewhat irritating for Ryosuke to see, no doubt the same for Takumi but both men stayed silent as they watched, the odd groan coming from the younger of the two as the future doctor's hands worked their soft magic on his more tender bits.

The room was left with a light chocolate scent as the cool gel was dripped onto Kyoichi's more than ready member, the flesh throbbing along with his heartbeat as Keisuke stroked it along to ease its way, his slicked hand dipping between his own legs as he laved the tight pucker there, coating himself before wriggling a bit and situating the other against it. There was a stifled groan from the crew cut blond as the younger man dropped down on him, taking his arousal in without constraint and writhing against him once he was settled deeply in the hot body, his hands lifting to hold Keisuke's hips as he forced himself in as deeply as he could go, grunting sharply as the other blond cried out, his back arching and lithe form shivering from the depth and strength the Evo driver had.

It was almost too much for Takumi, who moaned loudly and dropped a hand to stroke himself more quickly than Ryosuke was, only to be slapped away by the elder man. He turned around and looked up longingly, gaining a nod and a point towards the bed, Ryosuke's hands guiding him to the plush surface.

"Go on up there and kneel in front of Keisuke. You can be above Kyoichi's face and you'll still be ok. He won't mind you being so close."

The boy blushed a darker shade but complied nonetheless, climbing up and kneeling over the blond's head, his balls resting, embarrassingly to him, on the other's forehead. He could have drawn his legs more closely together but he'd have less balance, and due to the position his lover was in, he knew what the Project D leader had in mind for him. He caught Keisuke by the chin and lifted his face so he could kiss him, giving a slight squawk and wriggle of his hips as Kyoichi's tongue slithered out to lap at his warm sac, something the boy was used to but it was so sudden that he hadn't had enough time to prepare for it.

Ryosuke only chuckled and slid up onto the bed behind his brother, savouring the view of Kyoichi's cock sliding in and out of the tight passage. He'd know what it felt like soon enough, and after reaching over the sweating bodies to pick up a condom of his own and the bottle resting against Keisuke's lower leg, he readied himself for the odd pairing and gently rubbed his own burgeoning erection against the blond's already filled hole.

"This may sting a tiny bit, Keisuke. I doubt you've ever had this done to you but I promise, it'll be an experience you'll never forget."

The blond tore himself away from his boyfriend and looked back, gaping at his aniki as the elder Takahashi put an arm around his waist and forced himself in alongside Kyoichi's cock, stretching the hot portal to its limits amidst a sharp cry from the FD driver. He was seldom the aggressor or dominator in a relationship, and Ryosuke enjoyed what little forceful sex he could when it came around and this chance was far too delicious to pass up. He grunted as he let go with the wrapped arm and held the boy's hips on either side, spreading his legs to be on either side of Kyoichi's, the Lancer owner's own legs tightly closed to allow the odd positions.

With a gentle tug, the elder blond pulled Keisuke down so he was face to face with Takumi's neglected member, immediately taking it into his mouth as Kyoichi worked the boy's balls and entrance with his lips and tongue.

It was a mismatched rhythm they had going but with each of Kyoichi's thrusts in, Ryosuke pulled himself out, working like pistons in a well oiled engine, ravaging the tight body as hands slid everywhere, Kyoichi's pinching Keisuke's nipples as well as stroking his erection, keeping him occupied as the burning sensation remained. The dark haired Takahashi's hands stayed where they were but he continued kissing warmly down the other's back, keeping his belly against his lower back to reassure Keisuke that it was indeed a loving copulation and not one of spite or malice.

Of doubt, the younger brother had none, his mind half turned to mush as it was, his mouth filled with his lover's cock and his ass so delightfully stretched. He moaned around Takumi's stiff flesh and doubled his efforts on the boy, knowing that he usually came in less time than himself, the throbbing and pulsing of the warm shaft already signaling him to the brunet's gradual ascent. He himself was far from holding it off as Kyoichi's hands worked him so skillfully, thumbing the slit and pinching the foreskin over the head, one hand squeezing the shaft while the other toyed with the more sensitive ridges. He was in a state of bliss that was hard to describe except with sharp inhalations and grimaces, the odd time when both men's erections shoved inside still paining him slightly.

An arm behind him and one held over his mouth to stifle his cry, Takumi released himself into Keisuke's mouth, thrusting his hips and grinding down onto Kyoichi's questing tongue, feeling so intensely satisfied that he collapsed backwards, legs spread to show the slick but flaccid member between them, as well as a twitching hole, the effects of his orgasm still working its way through his system. He breathed heavily as he watched the blond Takahashi sit up and groan loudly, the change in position giving his brother the perfect chance to wrap an arm around his chest and pull him back, both cocks forcing their way into his loosened but still tight entrance.

The FC driver bit down on the sweat-slicked juncture between Keisuke's neck and shoulder, causing the younger driver to cry out and shoot his seed forcefully, thick ropes of it covering Kyoichi's chest and belly, the man's hand dribbled with it as he stroked the last drops from the pulsing appendage.

Had his hole become any tighter, it would have hurt the others, but due to the working in they had given him, he was loose enough to feel good despite the tightness, Ryosuke doing him the honour of coming just afterwards, contained neatly in the latex sheath but still riding it out as if it were a claiming of property, unmarked but still his in a sense. He pulled out and stood shakily, giving his own lover the chance to finish himself off with the younger blond. He watched from his spot, leaning against Keisuke's bookshelf, arms at his sides as he panted still, eyeing the thick shaft as it disappeared and reappeared before disappearing for a good long time, Keisuke's back arched from the depth of penetration and Kyoichi's hips coming up off of the bed as he came, crying out in his deep, gravelly way.

The Efini driver gingerly climbed off of the other and went to the bathroom, coming back only a moment later with a wet washcloth and a clean pair of underwear for himself. He was relatively clean still and he wiped his cock slightly before tugging the briefs on, handing the cloth to Kyoichi who took it gratefully and wiped the juices from his heated body. Ryosuke did the same, but only after peeling the soiled condom from his flaccid cock and tossing it in the wastebasket, watching it land alongside Kyoichi's and chuckling lightly at the sight.

There was no doubting the smell of sex in the room, four sweaty bodies were enough of a scent on their own, musk and latex overpowering the mulberry candles Keisuke kept unlit on his windowsill. Snapping his lighter open after sitting up, Kyoichi lit all three of them, as if knowing the smell couldn't linger in the room for much longer.

Sighing, Keisuke sat back down and winced as he did, falling onto his back to eye Takumi as he walked back from the bathroom, a clean pair of underwear on himself, as well as the cloth hanging back on the hook beside the sink.

"I guess this is the most fun you've ever had, eh Takumi?"

"H..hai. I'm still kinda confused by it though. I don't know what to think."

A light chuckle from the end of the bed made Takumi blush all over again.

"There's nothing to think about, Fujiwara-kun. This wasn't planned really. It was just something that happened. You're with Keisuke now, correct?" A nod. "Then be happy with him. I only wanted Keisuke to see what he'd been wanting for so long. Kyoichi was a sore spot between he and myself for so long and now hopefully, it's over."

He turned to look at the smiling blond, taking the little grin as consent that the argument was finally over, Kyoichi's grunt of exhaustion, as well as the chime of the clock in the living room telling him their rendezvous had to end. Ryosuke was satisfied with the outcome and hopefully, things would be ok between them from now on.

"I've got an early shift tomorrow, Ryo. I've got to take off."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow night?"

The Irohazaka driver nodded and stepped over for a light kiss before dressing himself quickly, walking off with a wave to the others. He slammed the door to the garage and Keisuke groaned, wondering how he could be yelled at for it and his aniki's boyfriend couldn't. Takumi, somewhat embarrassed still about the entire situation, dressed and stood at the side of the bed, avoiding Ryosuke's gaze as he peered from one brother to the other slightly sheepishly.

"Ano, Ryosuke-san?"

"Just Ryosuke is fine, Fujiwara-kun. I've told you that before."

"H..hai. Ryosuke. Ano, this won't happen again will it? I don't think I could go through with it again. Especially since I'm not so comfortable with Kyoichi. And because you two are brothers and all…"

The raven-haired driver laughed and shook his head, lifting his sated frame from the bed and beginning to dress again.

"No, it won't happen again. Don't worry. It was a treat for Keisuke if nothing else. A lesson that told him with patience, he could have whatever he wants. He only has to be patient. And the fact that we're brothers is irrelevant, really. We love each other but real relationships seem to work out better. "

The blond snorted and sat up, giving a more pronounced wince this time, glaring at his brother as if angry with him.

"Did you have to fuck me so hard, Aniki? I'm gonna be feeling it for weeks now."

"Patience, Keisuke. Surely you can tolerate a little bit of discomfort?"

"A little bit of… Aniki! I was fucked by _two_ guys! At once! I'll be lucky if I can even go to the bathroom without grimacing later on…"

Ryosuke rolled his eyes and smiled politely at Takumi before walking into the bathroom and back into his own room, closing the door over but not completely, giving him enough leeway to listen to their conversation, should there be any. He had noticed the youngest driver yawning and without a doubt, he'd be asleep in less than five minutes. Grumbling from Keisuke continued for more than ten until he gave a squeal that had the elder Takahashi sitting up in bed, smiling broadly enough to make his face hurt, a happy sigh escaping his lips.

"Fuck! Did that Evo bastard light my candles! I've had them forever! Now if I put them out, they're gonna look all melted and shit!"

"Hai, hai, Keisuke. Relax. I'll…buy you some new ones next time we're out somewhere."

"Fine. Just…don't tell him I called him a bastard ok? I really didn't mean it."

"I won't."

"That means you too, Aniki! I know you're listening!"

"Yes, Keisuke. Go to sleep if you're going to. Do what you like for the rest of the night but Kaa-san and Too-san will be home before midnight, so make sure Fujiwara-kun is gone by then."

"Ok. Love you, Aniki."

"I love you too, Keisuke."

A quiet whisper, unheard by the elder of the boys but spoken to the young tofu driver, drifted in the room, sealed with a light kiss and a snuggle of sated, overheated bodies.

"Love you more, Takumi."

"Un."


End file.
